Who's having my baby?
by BigB
Summary: Para: Emilly, Angela, Lauren, Charlotte De: Isabella Data: 02/2 Assunto: O pequeno segredo do chefe É verdade: estou grávida! "Visitei" um banco de esperma. Mas vocês se lembram da fofoca que envolvia o comportamento do nosso chefe, Edward, nos últimos meses? Bem, parece que aquela clínica de fertilização cometeu um erro... e o filho que vou ter é dele!


**Esta estória não é minha.**

 **a mim cabe somente a adaptação**

 **Capítulo I**

EDWARD CULLEN, sentado à sua mesa no escritório da bem-sucedida empresa que fundara, olhava atentamente o papel que tinha em mãos, parecendo desligado de tudo que não fosse seu conteúdo.

Desde que recebera um determinado telefonema do responsável por um banco de espermas, não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

Como sempre conseguia raciocinar melhor se colocasse suas ideias no papel, fez algumas anotações em uma folha com papel timbrado da empresa e agora lia com atenção o que havia escrito, tentando resolver o enigma que o estava fazendo perder a concentração:

 _Quem vai ter um filho meu?_

 _Jessica — Romântica inveterada, fofoqueira oficial do escritório, não sabe guardar segredos. Se não for ela, certamente deve saber quem é!_

 _Lauren Connor — Garota muito namoradeira, vive sempre tentando mudar sua aparência para impressionar o patrão, estava ausente, tratando de um problema estomacal. Hummm..._

 _Angela Webber— Foi recentemente flagrada no elevador com um cliente de peso, sempre fica ruborizada quando ele está por perto, e parece estar abatida demais ultimamente. Poderia estar esperando meu filho?_

 _Charlotte — Constantemente surpreendo-a olhando fixamente para mim. Seria por algum outro motivo que não uma paixão platônica?_

 _Isabella Swan— Minha assistente pessoal, quer ter filhos, mas, se não se cuidar, vai passar do tempo... Jamais iria a um banco de esperma._

 _Emilly Whitte — Sempre se preocupa com o fato de sua endometriose poder afetar sua capacidade de gerar um filho. Não há homem nenhum em sua vida. Com certeza, procuraria um banco de esperma!_

 _Leah Cleawatter— Está grávida de oito meses. Seria o filho de seu falecido noivo ou o meu?_

Tentando terminar a digitação da última de uma pilha de cartas, Isabella surpreendeu seu chefe, Edward Cullen, olhando-a daquela forma estranha novamente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e inclinou-se mais para perto da tela do computador, em uma tentativa de fazer com que a parte lateral de seu _blazer_ encobrisse seu ventre, que já começava a se avolumar.

Seu patrão teria descoberto que estava grávida?, perguntou-se, preocupada.

Voltou a dedicar-se aos seus afazeres, pedindo a Deus que o chefe voltasse para a sala dele e fechasse a porta de comunicação. Não queria que ele a olhasse. Não queria que ele a "visse".

Já devia ter-lhe contado, admoestou-se. E quisera fazê-lo, mas não encontrara as palavras certas. Assim que ele soubesse que estava grávida, tinha certeza de que tudo mudaria, não só profissionalmente, mas pessoalmente também.

Tensa, passou as mãos por entre os cabelos, perfeitamente arrumados, e tentou se concentrar no que fazia. Infelizmente, os pensamentos tenebrosos, as dúvidas e o arrependimento a impediam. Tinha medo até de pensar no que Edward faria, e diria, quando descobrisse sua gravidez... De repente, teve receio de que ele a transferisse de departamento e contratasse outra assistente.

Isabella valorizava demais seu emprego. E, bem mais do que isso, precisava muito dele. Seu salário era ótimo, melhor do que qualquer outro que pudesse ter em qualquer outro cargo na companhia. Sem contar que sua vida financeira estava se revelando mais apertada do que esperava. Tinha apenas a si mesma para poder contar e ter um filho custava caro...

As cartas, prontas, saíam, uma de cada vez, suavemente da impressora. Normalmente, iria direto à sala do chefe, sentaria à cadeira em frente à mesa dele e tomariam um café enquanto ele assinasse a correspondência. Mas, naquele momento, Isabella hesitava, preocupada com o que Edward poderia estar pensando. Teria alguma pergunta a fazer-lhe? Estaria indagando-se por que ela ainda não lhe contara?

Levantou-se, tomando cuidado para não se mover de modo a evidenciar sua gravidez e, pegando a última, e mais importante, carta, juntou-a às outras e encaminhou-se para a sala contígua.

— Sr. Cullen, se assinar esta carta agora, poderei enviá-la em seguida — Isabella sugeriu, com voz suave. Edward a olhou, mas parecia distraído.

Como todas as vezes que enfrentava os olhos dele, Isabella sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe o corpo inteiro. Tinha plena consciência de que esse era o grande problema de trabalhar para um homem cuja aparência ficava entre um elegante senador da república e um caubói descompromissado. Bonito, sim, mas firme, másculo e... distante.

Só quando ela colocou a carta à frente dele Edward pareceu entender, e pegou uma caneta.

— Claro... — murmurou.

Ainda temerosa de que ele notasse seu ventre levemente proeminente, Isabella aguardou, impaciente, mas Edward não pareceu perceber nada. Assinou a carta, colocou a caneta sobre a escrivaninha e voltou a ter aquela expressão vaga no olhar, ignorando-a por completo, certamente distraído com algo que lhe era muito importante.

Sem entender, mas aliviada mesmo assim, Isabella recolheu a carta. No entanto, algo ainda a perturbava, e intimamente tinha certeza de que o responsável por essa inquietação era aquele olhar indagativo que o chefe lhe lançava de vez em quando.

— Já está com o orçamento pronto para que eu o acrescente no relatório para a Bellingham? — ela perguntou, sabendo que isso era necessário.

— Relatório? — Edward indagou, ainda alheio. E, de repente, pareceu despertar: — Ah, sim! O contrato! Não se preocupe, eu cuido de tudo. — E, olhando para os papéis espalhados sobre sua mesa, acrescentou: — Deve estar em algum lugar por aqui...

— Mas deve ser colocado no correio antes das cinco... — Isabella o lembrou, com a eficiência costumeira. Mais uma vez, ele a encarou por longos momentos.

— Eu sei. E estará pronto, não se preocupe — ele afirmou.

Isabella sorriu, e retrucou naquele tom de voz bem-humorado que Edward já conhecia e do qual gostava:

— Claro... Vai deixá-lo pronto às quatro e cinquenta e sete...

O leve sorriso que Edward esboçou desapareceu tão depressa que Isabella julgou haver se enganado com a reação dele. Bastou um segundo olhar para que ela percebesse que aquela expressão alheia havia voltado ao rosto de Edward.

Isabella estranhava aquele comportamento. Olhou-o bem, depois desceu os olhos para suas mãos paradas. Aquele comportamento era muito estranho nele. E o pior era que vinha notando-o com cada vez mais frequência ultimamente. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Isabella, sem ter mais o que fazer ali, voltou para a sua sala, tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta que dava para o escritório de seu patrão.

Ao sentar-se à sua mesa, involuntariamente, começou a pensar sobre o que vira. E se Edward estivesse pensando em, de alguma forma, mudar sua vida? Talvez estivesse cansado dali e quisesse montar uma firma em outro lugar? Talvez já estivesse cansado daquela vida de alto executivo e quisesse partir em uma viagem sem compromissos ao redor do mundo? Edward já falara disso, certa vez. Falara sobre sua paixão pelo mar, pela aventura de enfrentá-lo sozinho...

Mas Isabella não queria que ele se fosse para parte alguma. Se isso acontecesse, perderia seu emprego e... perderia Edward também. Sabia que precisava parar de pensar nele assim, mas não conseguia.

No entanto, não havia como negar que sempre sentira algo especial em relação a seu chefe. Desde o começo. Aliás, qualquer mulher com sangue nas veias o acharia extremamente atraente. Mas jamais imaginara que ele pudesse olhá-la de forma diferente... Tinha bom senso e seus instintos lhe diziam que não correspondia ao tipo de mulher que despertaria a atenção de um homem como Edward. Mas sempre justificava seus dizendo para si mesma que sonhar não era proibido...

Claro que tinha sua própria vida. Uma vida que se tornara mais solitária desde que seu marido, Jake, morrera em um acidente de carro na volta de uma caçada, havia dois anos. Olhou, instintivamente, para sua mão esquerda. Fazia apenas seis meses decidira tirar o anel de noivado e a aliança, que usava no mesmo dedo. Ainda se surpreendia com a falta das jóias.

Fazia pouco tempo que enviuvara quando fora designada como assistente pessoal de Edward, para substituir a secretária dele que saíra para usufruir de sua licença-maternidade. Assim, acabara por dedicar-se completamente ao trabalho.

Quando, depois de algum tempo, a secretária de Edward decidira permanecer em casa com o filhinho, ele convidara Isabella para assumir a posição de assistente em caráter permanente. Era um excelente emprego e ele era um chefe maravilhoso... Ela o adorava.

O que Edward sentia a seu respeito, porém, era outro assunto. Talvez nem mesmo a notasse de fato. Via-a como uma funcionária exemplar, nada mais.

Perturbada com tais pensamentos, Isabella sentiu o peito se apertar. E mais ainda quando tomou consciência de que Edward devia, ainda, imaginar que continuava casada... Por várias vezes ele fizera comentários sobre seu marido, mas Isabella, em todas as ocasiões, não quis esclarecer seu atual estado civil. Ora, como seu relacionamento com Edward era estritamente profissional, não via razão para informá-lo a respeito do que acontecia em sua vida particular... Ainda assim, ela imaginava se não deveria deixar bem claro para ele que era uma mulher livre...

Talvez fosse melhor não, concluía mais uma vez. Não queria estragar o relacionamento que tinha com Edward e esperava que ele não estivesse planejando algo que viesse, de alguma forma, a fazer isso.

Além do mais, sua decisão de ter um filho devia ser suficiente para colocar um ponto final em qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter em relação a seu chefe. E fora tão fácil conseguir o que queria! No momento, porém, começava a pensar se agira de forma correta... Não pela criança, mas as coisas em sua vida não estavam se encaixando da maneira como esperava.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar pensamentos ruins, e voltou ao computador, imaginando como poderia contar sobre sua gravidez a Edward.

— Vai ter que ser hoje — murmurou para si mesma. — Não vou mais arranjar nenhuma desculpa.

Edward a viu sair da sala e não conseguiu conter um resmungo de inveja.

Lá estava uma mulher que não tinha com que se preocupar, avaliou. Era a assistente mais eficiente que já tivera, sempre calma e sorridente, sempre pronta para ajudar e a achar qualquer coisa que lhe fosse pedida.

Não conseguia imaginar como sobrevivera sem ela até o dia em que Isabella surgira para organizar sua vida. Às vezes, chegava a achar que ela sabia mais sobre a companhia do que ele próprio. Ela era magnífica. E seu marido, o mais feliz e sortudo dos homens! Imaginava se ela seria tão maravilhosa em casa quanto era no escritório...

Era estranho, porém, que, em dois anos trabalhando juntos, jamais tivesse conhecido o marido de Isabella. Mas devia entender, já que ela conseguia manter-se sempre distante e sóbria em seu relacionamento... Nunca levava nada para o lado pessoal.

Sua assistente estava sempre pronta para trabalhar, e trabalhar bem. O que vinha a calhar, pois ultimamente ele sabia que seu trabalho na firma estava terrível e que Isabella era sua grande ajuda. Conseguia apenas pensar em uma única coisa e isso o estava deixando quase louco. Se não descobrisse depressa quem naquela companhia estava carregando seu filho, enlouqueceria, com certeza.

Cerrou os olhos, pensando na loucura de toda aquela situação. No entanto, tudo começara de forma relativamente sóbria e sã.

Quando seu amigo, Jasper Withlock, tomara aquele susto com a ameaça de câncer e o procurara, estivera disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-lo. Levara o amigo para fazer uma consulta com seu primo, excelente oncologista, e depois acompanhara-o em todos os exames diagnósticos, inclusive acompanhando-o à clinica de fertilização, na qual ele deveria deixar seu esperma depositado para o caso de, depois do tratamento radioativo, ter sua capacidade de reprodução afetada.

Edward até se surpreendera quando o técnico do laboratório sugerira que ele próprio fizesse o mesmo, até para deixar Jasper mais à vontade. E, naqueles tensos momentos, ele não pensara duas vezes na tentativa de ajudar o amigo como pudesse.

O tratamento radioterápico foi um sucesso e Jasper estava ótimo agora. Meses atrás, ele ligara para dar a notícia sobre a gravidez de sua esposa, Alice.

Edward lembrava-se agora de ter brincado com o amigo, indagando se ele fizera uso do esperma que depositara na clínica. Jasper jurou que não, mas, assim que desligou, Edward começou a pensar com maior seriedade sobre o assunto.

Lembrava-se de seu próprio depósito. Não voltara lá, mas, na manhã seguinte, ligara para o laboratório pedindo que seu esperma fosse destruído. Foi então que o pesadelo começou.

A amostra que deixara fora usada, por engano, semanas antes. E, pior ainda, por alguém que trabalhava em sua companhia! A clínica se recusara a dar-lhe o nome da mulher. Por questões de ética, mesmo tendo ele ameaçado levá-los à justiça.

Desde então, Edward passara a imaginar qual das inúmeras mulheres que trabalhavam na Edward Cullen e Associados poderia estar carregando seu filho.

Seu irmão, Emmett, aconselhara-o a esquecer o fato, em uma das partidas de tênis que jogavam aos domingos. Mas não era assim tão fácil esquecer. Emmett, muito bem casado, pai de dois filhos, com uma vida estável e feliz, não podia entender o que ele passava.

Mesmo não tendo inveja do irmão, Edward estava muito consciente das diferenças em suas vidas, embora tivessem crescido na mesma família. Emmett acreditava em casamentos felizes, por exemplo... Claro, ele vivia um casamento de sonhos. Edward, ao contrário, sabia por experiência própria que os casamentos felizes eram raros.

As palavras de Emmett, tentando dissuadi-lo de se preocupar com o que ocorrera, ainda estavam em sua mente. Ele dissera que seria impossível saber quem era a mulher. Mas Edward não conseguia deixar de pensar. Simplesmente não conseguia. Precisava encontrar seu filho de alguma forma. E Emmett chegara a lhe dizer que aquele não era seu filho. Que fora ele quem cedera o esperma, como se livrando dele. Aconselhou-o a encontrar uma nova esposa e ter seus próprios filhos, esquecendo-se do banco de esperma. Falara do banco de esperma como uma nova versão do poder do senhor feudal, que espalhava suas sementes pelo ventre das vassalas e depois não se importava com os filhos que nasciam dessa união breve e sem maiores preocupações.

Edward não aceitava tais ideias. Era presidente da firma, mas não queria pensar em suas funcionárias como simples vassalas. No entanto, as últimas palavras de Emmett ainda o assombravam:

— Para que quer descobrir quem é a mulher, afinal? Para estragar a vida de um casal que conseguiu ter um filho com sua ajuda, mesmo que involuntária? Vamos, Edward, essa mulher não vai querer você em sua vida! Encare os fatos! Você seria apenas um intruso!

— Eu... poderia ajudar... — rebatera. — Poderia ser como um... tio. Chegar no Natal, dar presentes... Garantir a educação dessa criança...

— Ah, eu desisto! Você é cabeça-dura demais para meu gosto! — Emmett largara a raquete e abandonara o jogo, aborrecido.

Edward era teimoso. Quando punha uma ideia na cabeça não desistia enquanto não conseguia o que queria. E ele sabia de antemão que não desistiria de seu intento. Não deixaria de tentar descobrir quem estava com seu filho no ventre.

A ligação existente entre pai e filho era-lhe muito importante, afinal o relacionamento dele com o pai era sua melhor herança.

Estava decidido a descobrir quem estava esperando seu filho e o faria. Só não sabia ao certo como agiria depois. Já chegara a coagir quatro mulheres da firma, imaginando que poderiam ser elas, e causara várias cenas constrangedoras... Mas fora válido tentar, argumentava consigo mesmo. E, pelo que sabia, não havia mais mulheres grávidas na Edward Cullen e Associados...

Passou a mão direita por entre os cabelos, pensativo. Precisava voltar à clínica, não havia outra saída. Iria ameaçá-los novamente, com o poder da justiça, e forçá-los a contar-lhe quem era a mulher.

Decidido, apertou o botão do interfone e chamou, firme:

— Isabella!

— Sim, senhor?

— Procure o número da Clínica de Fertilização Humana Lakeside.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Isabella sentiu o chão desaparecer de sob seus pés, e sem conseguir conter-se exclamou baixinho:

— Oh, não...

A breve exclamação contida, do outro lado da linha, preocupou-o, então perguntou:

— Você está bem?

— Sim... — Ela parecia sem fôlego, mas sua voz era forte. — Poderia repetir o nome da clínica?

— Lakeside. Quero falar com o técnico responsável. Coloque-o na linha assim que puder.

— Pois não, senhor.

Edward reclinou-se na cadeira, tamborilando os dedos sobre a escrivaninha e imaginando o que diria ao homem. Já estava na hora de ser duro, concluiu.

 **Capítulo II**

ISABELLA BAIXOU os olhos para suas próprias mãos e constatou que elas estavam trêmulas e úmidas. Quando Edward lhe pedira para ligar para a clínica ela quase tivera um ataque do coração, pois era exatamente o mesmo local onde se submetera à inseminação artificial cinco meses atrás. Por que agora ele teria algum interesse em entrar em contato com o laboratório?

Fosse o que fosse, teria de esperar até segunda-feira. Fizera a ligação, mas só ouvira o recado na secretária eletrônica informando que a clínica não funcionava às sextas-feiras.

Ao passar a informação, Edward, impaciente e nervoso, resmungara algo, mas nada revelara sobre o que queria tratar com o laboratório.

Isabella respirou fundo, tentando normalizar as batidas do seu coração. Sabia que era chegada a hora de contar ao patrão sobre a sua gravidez. Tinha de encontrar as palavras certas para fazê-lo, e não podia protelar por mais tempo. Não podia mais continuar com aquela situação angustiante.

De repente, ouviu um ruído atrás de si e teve um sobressalto.

Deu meia-volta e viu-se diante de Jane, que entrara em sua sala para entregar a correspondência diária da empresa.

— Olá, Jane — cumprimentou, sorrindo para a mulher baixinha que separava os envelopes a serem deixados ali. — O que há de novo no mundo da Edward Cullen e Associados?

— Bem, vejamos... — Jane murmurou, atenta a seu trabalho. — Gianna Brown, do terceiro andar, disse que, já que estamos implantando uma creche, teremos de implantar um centro de cuidados para animais de estimação também.

— Animais de estimação?!

— Exatamente. Parece que está com problemas com um cachorrinho que herdou de alguém... O bicho está comendo toda sua mobília enquanto está fora de casa — explicou com uma risadinha marota. Em seguida acrescentou: — E ela preferia tê-lo por perto enquanto trabalha.

— Não seria melhor chamar um psicólogo para cães? — Isabella sugeriu, rindo.

— É verdade — Jane concordou. — Acho que vou transmitir sua sugestão a ela. Nesse meio-tempo, tem alguma novidade quente que gostaria que eu espalhasse?

— Novidade? — Isabella estranhou. — Não... Por que pergunta?

— Por nada... Nada mesmo. É o hábito, pois a cada sala que entro fico sabendo de algum fato novo.

— Então, querida, sinto frustrá-la, pois tudo por aqui está na mesmice de sempre — respondeu bruscamente. Jane estranhou aquela reação e despediu-se rapidamente.

Quando a mulher se foi, Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, culpando-se por sua reação um tanto brusca.

Naquele momento, o telefone tocou, assustando-a.

— Alô! — atendeu, um pouco alarmada, mesmo sem saber ao certo por quê.

— Isabella? — respondeu sua amiga Angela. — Você está bem?

— Claro que sim... É que... Bem, eu estava totalmente concentrada, arrumando as coisas por aqui, quando o telefone tocou, por isso acabei tendo um sobressalto.

— Desculpe-me por interrompê-la, mas estou indo para Seth Copper com um grupo de amigos, para almoçar, e imaginei que você gostaria de vir junto. Afinal, esse restaurante é o seu preferido...

Isabella sorriu. Como assistente pessoal do dono da firma, não era incluída em reuniões informais do pessoal com muita frequência. Embora quisesse muito ir, sabia que devia recusar o convite.

— Eu adoraria, Angela, mas tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Quero ver se uso a hora de almoço para adiantá-lo, assim não precisarei ficar aqui até muito tarde — desculpou-se.

Na verdade, trabalho não era, de fato, o problema, mas, sim, dinheiro. Precisava economizar cada centavo por causa do bebê que esperava. — Vou ficar no escritório e comer um lanche.

— Quer que eu traga um de lá para você?

— Não, obrigada. Eu trouxe um sanduíche de casa. -Está certo, dessa vez vou deixar passar, mas saiba que vamos sentir sua falta. Afinal, é você quem torna nossas reuniões animadas.

Isabella conversou com a amiga ainda por alguns momentos, depois desligou sentindo uma ponta de inveja. Angela também estava grávida, mas não precisava esconder o fato. Além do mais, tinha muitos amigos que a apoiavam, isso para não mencionar o pai da criança.

De repente, um intenso sentimento de solidão a tomou. Colocou a mão sobre o ventre, pensando no bebê. Teria feito a coisa certa?, indagava-se. Conseguiria ir até o fim sozinha? E seria justo para com a criança? Poderia ter esperado um pouco mais para tomar tal decisão. Mas não tivera ninguém em quem confiar, alguém para discutir sua ideia... e agora seu patrão iria se tornar seu único confidente...

Com um leve menear de cabeça decidiu pensar apenas no trabalho durante a próxima hora e, apressada, dirigiu-se ao Departamento Financeiro, para discutir uma proposta de orçamento que lhe tinha sido enviada naquela manhã.

Ao voltar, imaginou que seu chefe tivesse saído para almoçar. Hannah e Kate, as duas secretárias do escritório ao lado, também não estavam mais no prédio. Havia um pesado silêncio ali.

Retirou a sacola de papel que estava na gaveta de baixo de sua mesa e espalhou o conteúdo sobre sua mesa. Um simples sanduíche de manteiga e geleia de morango, uma caixinha de batata frita e uma maçã. Comia a mesma coisa no almoço havia um mês e não sentia mais nenhum entusiasmo em repetir a dose.

— Vai comer aqui novamente? — perguntou Edward, saindo de seu escritório e fazendo-a ter um sobressalto com sua presença inesperada.

Isabella tornou a embrulhar o lanche, em uma atitude quase defensiva, e encarou-o, achando-o, mais uma vez, muito atraente. E era estranho como isso vinha acontecendo com maior frequência ultimamente.

— Bem, tenho certeza de que sua comida deve ser... nutritiva, mas não creio que seja tão deliciosa assim... — Edward comentou, esboçando um meio-sorriso.

— Ora, sr. Cullen, acontece que no momento não estou em condições de pagar por outro tipo de comida... — Isabella se interrompeu, e sentiu que enrubescia, quando percebeu que havia falado demais. Desejava que ele se afastasse, que seguisse para o elevador e a deixasse sozinha.

No entanto, ele não parecia estar com pressa. Ao contrário. Aproximou-se, sentando-se em um dos cantos da escrivaninha, uma perna solta no ar, como se estivesse disposto a permanecer e observar enquanto ela se alimentava.

— Está precisando de um aumento? — brincou.

— Não, senhor, eu...

Edward riu.

— Não se preocupe. Queria mesmo lhe contar que fiz uma reavaliação de seu trabalho, há duas semanas, e tenho certeza de que haverá novidades em seu pagamento deste mês.

— Oh, esta é uma noticia muito boa... — Isabella queria agradecer, mas não queria parecer desesperada. Mesmo estando assim. — Eu... Obrigada, sr. Cullen.

— Não agradeça. Você é muito boa em tudo o que faz e deve saber disso... Prefiro perder um braço a perder você.

Isabella engoliu em seco, sentindo-se culpada. Como poderia contar a ele?! Afinal, Edward sempre fora muito bom e ela o traíra com aquela gravidez... Mesmo trabalhando arduamente, teria de deixá-lo dentro de alguns meses...

Lembrou-se da creche que estava sendo construída bem ali, no prédio, e da qual ele fazia questão de saber a cada semana. Seu bebê poderia ficar ali logo que fosse possível. Mas isso ainda levaria muito tempo.

— Não vai almoçar, sr. Cullen? — perguntou, esperando convencê-lo a sair.

Edward respirou fundo e Isabella percebeu que aquela expressão preocupada estava em seu rosto novamente.

— Não, acho que vou ficar por aqui. Tenho certeza de que, mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria comer nada.

Isabella observou-o, atenta. Edward parecia cansado. E ela surpreendeu-se pensando que gostaria muito de saber qual era o problema que o incomodava para poder ajudá-lo...

— Não tem filhos, tem, Isabella? — A pergunta veio de repente, desconcertando-a.

— Não... — Ela não sabia como responder ao certo. Edward, porém, envolvido com seus pensamentos, não parecia perceber o embaraço de sua assistente.

— Fico imaginando como seria ter um filho — prosseguiu, com expressão alheia. E, distraído, pegou metade do sanduíche que ela trouxera, dando-lhe uma mordida. — Alguma vez já imaginou? — perguntou, olhando-a bem dentro dos olhos, como se pudesse encontrar a resposta ali.

Isabella sentiu a garganta se apertar. Os olhos que a fitavam estavam tão próximos, e eram tão negros...

— Sim, sim... claro — tartamudeou.

— Há algo de especial nos bebês, não acha? — Edward perguntou, enquanto esboçava um sorriso.

Isabella não conseguia desviar o olhar do rosto dele e, aos poucos, sentiu como se a sala ao redor desaparecesse. Os olhos de Edward pareciam-lhe maravilhosos. E lembrava-se de ter ouvido dizer que os olhos eram as janelas para o coração... Por um momento perguntou-se se Edward teria uma alma maravilhosa também.

Estava inclinando-se muito devagar para a frente, em direção a ele, absolutamente magnetizada.

— Pode me passar esse guardanapo? — ele pediu, despertando-a daquele devaneio.

Isabella notou que havia um pouco de manteiga no canto de seu lábio inferior.

— Meu Deus! Comi todo seu sanduíche! — Edward exclamou, ao se dar conta do que tinha feito. Isabella baixou os olhos para a mesa, como se só naquele momento retornasse à realidade. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

Aquela atração extrema que sentia por seu chefe quase a levava a fazer papel de tola... A gravidez teria alguma influência em sua atitude?, indagou-se. E ele teria notado?

— Por que me deixou comê-lo todo? — Edward insistia.

— Bem... Como eu poderia impedi-lo, sr. Cullen? Parecia tão faminto que...

— É, tem razão. Mas seu lanche não foi suficiente, sabia? Agora estou com fome de verdade. Sinto muito pelo que fiz. Mas... tenho uma ideia para consertar minha má ação: vou levá-la para almoçar.

Isabella prendeu a respiração. Aquele era o único convite que, apesar de querer muito, não podia aceitar. Precisava pensar depressa em uma desculpa para recusar o convite.

— São quase treze horas — murmurou. — Meu horário de volta é às treze...

— Eu sei. Mas, como a sorte está a seu favor, quem dita as regras por aqui sou eu. Portanto...

Calada, Isabella avaliava a situação. Não queria ficar a sós com ele por mais tempo. A atração que sentira parecia-lhe perigosa. Além do mais, precisava de tempo para encontrar uma maneira de dizer ao chefe que estava grávida. Porque a situação já estava ficando insustentável e queria resolver tudo naquele mesmo dia.

— Vamos! Não vou aceitar uma recusa... — Edward já se levantara e a olhava, sorrindo.

— É que tenho muito trabalho a fazer e...

— Deixe isso para lá. Vamos almoçar. E isso é uma ordem.

— Sr. Cullen...

— Eu lhe devo isso! Além do mais, assistentes pessoais merecem tratamentos especiais.

Não havia mais como recusar-se. E, quase sem notar, Isabella seguiu-o até o elevador, sentindo que deixava seu porto seguro.

Edward já havia desenvolvido um plano. Só precisava encontrar a maneira certa de expô-lo.

Iria fazer com que sua assistente o ajudasse a descobrir seu filho. Tinha certeza de que ela daria ao caso toda sua atenção e que agiria com sua habitual eficiência, o que era excelente naquelas circunstâncias.

Não sabia ao certo como envolvê-la no assunto, ainda, pois temia que ela opusesse alguma resistência. Afinal, conhecendo Isabella como conhecia, sabia que ela diria que se tratava de um assunto muito pessoal e que não lhe dizia respeito... No que não deixaria de ter razão. Edward teria de encontrar um meio de convencê-la.

Ele decidiu que usaria aquele almoço para criar uma atmosfera de companheirismo entre ambos. Precisava fazer com que Isabella se sentisse uma amiga, para que o ajudasse...

Sabia que não era algo muito bonito o que estava fazendo, mas não via outra alternativa.

Era isso mesmo! Iria deixar de lado todo e qualquer escrúpulo se queria, de fato, encontrar a mulher que esperava um filho seu.

Quando chegaram ao seu restaurante favorito, passou os olhos ao redor, como sempre fazia e, nesse gesto, viu, pela abertura da camisa que ela usava, uma parte de sua lingerie.

Isabella tinha um excelente gosto, avaliou, rapidamente. Sentiu certo prazer com a constatação e nem se sentiu culpado por isso. Afinal, nada significava. Isabella era casada, estava fora de seu alcance.

Tocou-a de leve nas costas, para indicar-lhe o caminho e, mais uma vez, gostou da sensação que tomou conta de si. Mas, como no momento estava preocupado com outra coisa, não deu muita importância para aquela descoberta.

O Shoreline Grill combinava muito bem uma comida exótica e deliciosa com a privacidade de cabines separadas para seus frequentadores. Era, realmente, um restaurante de primeira classe.

O gerente aproximou-se e encaminhou-os pessoalmente a um dos locais que considerava ser dos melhores.

— É sempre um prazer revê-lo, sr. Cullen — cumprimentou, passando-lhe o cardápio, assim que Edward e Isabella se acomodaram. — Faz já algum tempo que não aparece...

— É, não tenho saído muito ultimamente.

— Mas agora, com certeza, vamos vê-lo com mais frequência — sugeriu o homem, cheio de maneirismos, lançando um olhar significativo a Isabella. Em seguida, afastou-se sem dar tempo a Edward de rebater a insinuação pouco educada.

Isabella olhou-o em silêncio, parecendo estar pouco à vontade.

Durante alguns instantes o silêncio envolveu-os. Nenhum dos dois conseguia iniciar uma conversa.

Decididamente, as coisas não estavam caminhando como ele planejara. Isso era muito ruim, ele concluiu.

Edward sentia-se tenso, e de uma forma que quase nunca lhe ocorria. Devia ser por causa do plano que criara, avaliou. Afinal, ele era manipulador, embora fosse necessário sê-lo na presente situação.

— Isabella... — começou, tentando parecer firme. — Nós já trabalhamos juntos há algum tempo e acredito que esteja na hora de trazermos nosso relacionamento para um plano mais... pessoal.

— Não, sr. Cullen... — ela recusou, empalidecendo. — Não acho que isso seja certo.

Edward não reconheceu a assistente bem-humorada com quem convivia no escritório há tanto tempo. Estranhou aquela reação.

Com desenvoltura, Edward pegou a mão, pequena e macia, que estava sobre a mesa e segurou-a, tentando deixá-la mais à vontade.

— Só estou me referindo à maneira como você me trata, Isabella. Acho muito formal para o tipo de relacionamento que temos — explicou. — Quero que me chame de Edward de hoje em diante... A não ser, claro, quando estivermos nas reuniões da diretoria.

— Não creio que esta seja uma boa ideia... Também não acredito que conseguiria chamá-lo pelo seu primeiro nome.

Edward encarou-a por segundos, percebendo, pela primeira vez, o tom intenso de azul dos olhos de sua assistente.

Ela ficaria linda usando apenas jóias e... lingerie rendada, foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu.

Em seguida, repreendeu-se por aquele pensamento. Afinal, Isabella, embora encantadora, era uma mulher casada. Não devia tampouco deixar-se levar pelo perfume suave que ela usava e que, agora percebia, era muito agradável.

— Basta tentar — ele insistiu, usando seu tom de voz mais persuasivo. — Sei que não encontrará dificuldade em me chamar de Edward.

— Acho que a responsabilidade vem sempre em primeiro lugar — Isabella continuou argumentando, teimosa. — Gosto de tudo em ordem, no seu devido lugar, e, definitivamente, sei qual é o meu lugar.

Edward ainda a olhava, sem entender muito bem qual era o motivo de tamanhã resistência. Percebia, também, que sua assistente estava muito tensa.

Ocorreu-lhe que talvez Isabella sentisse medo dele... Não, não devia ser isso, porque ela era sempre tão firme quando estavam trabalhando... Costumava argumentar de forma extenuante quando tinha certeza de que estava certa sobre alguma coisa. Enfrentava qualquer dificuldade que aparecesse no trabalho com tanta garra que mesmo ele, às vezes, invejava a maneira de ser da assistente.

Era estranho, porém, porque sentia-a muito frágil e tinha vontade de protegê-la.

Pediram o almoço e, enquanto esperavam, Edward procurou encontrar um assunto qualquer, que afastasse os pensamentos que porventura a estivessem perturbando. Havia muitas pessoas no restaurante e era sempre interessante fazer comentários sobre os outros.

— Está vendo aquela mulher alta — começou, — com vestido vermelho... Sabe a quem me refiro?

— Sim — Isabella respondeu, sem atinar com o que ele queria dizer.

— Eu poderia jurar que ela está grávida...

Isabella parou de mastigar e olhou-o, com expressão indagativa. Como se não estivesse entendendo o que Edward queria dizer... Ou com medo do que ele poderia dizer em seguida.

— Tenho certeza! — Edward insistiu. — Eu diria... de uns cinco meses. O que acha?

— Não sei... Cada gestação é diferente... O organismo de cada mulher reage diferente... — Ela estremeceu e sentiu a voz fraquejar. Pegou, lentamente, o copo e bebeu um grande gole de água.

— Sabe, acho que estou ficando bom nisso de avaliar o período de gravidez das mulheres. Estou me interessando cada vez mais pelo assunto, sabe?

Isabella tentou sorrir.

— Verdade? Por quê? — perguntou, tentando não se sentir apreensiva.

Edward se inclinou para a frente, baixou a voz e indagou:

— Já notou como, ultimamente, parece haver mulheres grávidas por toda parte? Parece uma epidemia!

Isabella arregalou os olhos e esboçou um sorriso antes de concordar:

— É, devo admitir que tenho notado isso também...

— Está vendo? Não sou só eu que acho. Então, posso ter certeza de que não estou ficando louco.

Mas ela, talvez, estivesse. Meneou a cabeça, como para clarear os pensamentos, sentindo que havia coisas demais acontecendo, e em um espaço de tempo muito curto, em sua vida.

Isabella tentava raciocinar para onde aquela conversa os conduziria... Lembrava-se do jeito alheio de seu chefe, do pedido que ele lhe fizera para ligar para a clínica, depois daquele convite inusitado para almoçar, coisa que nunca fizera, e agora estava falando insistentemente sobre crianças e mulheres grávidas.

— Sr. Cullen, o senhor está... apaixonado, ou algo parecido? — acabou por perguntar.

— Apaixonado? — Edward parecia estar em choque. — De onde tirou essa ideia maluca?

— Bem, é que... fica falando sobre bebês e...

— Bebês? — Edward passou os olhos ao redor. — Quem falou em bebês?

— O senhor. E acho melhor dizer-lhe que...

— Espere um pouco, Isabella. Eu não estava falando sobre bebês. Estava apenas tentando conversar sobre alguma coisa. E, uma vez que tocou no assunto... Não, não estou apaixonado de forma alguma!

Ela recostou-se à cadeira, apertando os lábios um contra o outro.

— Por que eu estaria falando sobre bebês? — ouviu-o perguntar, parecendo desconfiado.

— Apenas uma observação comum. Afinal, bebês despertam a ternura dos adultos, não?! Por que isso a faria pensar que estou... apaixonado?

Isabella encolheu os ombros, pensando no que dizer:

— Normalmente, um homem que fala em bebês está pensando em se casar...

— Ah, é isso! Bem, para mim, o casamento é onde sempre tudo dá errado!

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. Seu casamento não dera certo, mas nem por isso deixara de ser a favor de tal instituição.

— O que tem contra o casamento? — Não pôde deixar de perguntar.

O garçom se aproximou, trazendo o segundo prato da refeição, e a conversa ficou suspensa por instantes. Quando o homem se afastou, Edward respondeu:

— Já vi muitos casamentos e sei alguma coisa sobre dois ou três deles. Meu tio Alistar, por exemplo, já se casou sete vezes e não tem intenção de parar. E, em todas as vezes, diz ter certeza de que a mulher é o amor de sua vida. A lua-de-mel é fantástica, mas, antes de completar um ano, ele já está pedindo o divórcio novamente.

Edward passou a comer, prestando atenção excessiva à comida. Isabella aproveitou a concentração de Edward para observá-lo.

— Já parou para pensar que o problema pode estar em seu tio e não no casamento em si? — comentou, apenas para dizer alguma coisa. Era o seu espírito combativo que a fazia retrucar sempre.

— É claro que sim. Não sou ingênuo. Mas é apenas minha opinião, sabe? Sei que você é casada e imagino que deva ser feliz. Aliás, acho que deve se sentir muito bem porque parece-me que está... desabrochando.

Isabella pestanejou várias vezes, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Afinal, estava viúva há dois anos e seu chefe nem sequer sabia.

Edward continuava falando, mas ela já não o escutava. A última frase dita por Edward deixara-a trêmula, insegura.

A comida estava deliciosa, mas Isabella não conseguia comer mais. Passou o resto do almoço brincando com ela pelo prato, esperando que seu patrão não notasse o pouco que comera.

À medida que o tempo passava ia sentindo-se cada vez mais agitada e nervosa, e sabia que isso não fazia bem ao seu bebê.

Precisava falar a Edward sobre sua gravidez. Já havia tentado uma vez, mas ele não a deixara terminar a frase. Precisava fazê-lo, e tinha de ser naquele momento... Não podia deixar passar aquela oportunidade.

— Sr. Cullen, há... há algo que tenho de lhe dizer. — Edward consultou o relógio, como se estivesse com muita pressa.

— Diga logo, então, porque temos de voltar ao escritório para acertarmos aquele contrato, lembra-se?

Isabella chegou a entreabrir os lábios, mas ele já estava se levantando e ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo. Parecia que a oportunidade se fora. Talvez fosse melhor, de fato, voltar ao trabalho por enquanto. Durante a tarde, com certeza, apareceria outra oportunidade para contar a Edward que estava esperando um bebê.

 **Capítulo III**

A VOLTA ao escritório, porém, não se revelou a melhor opção. Havia serviço acumulado e muitas coisas a fazer ao mesmo tempo.

Dividida entre tantos afazeres — o telefone que to cava o tempo todo, o contrato a ser assinado e mil outros papéis que mereciam particular atenção, — Isabella não encontrou a oportunidade perfeita para conversar com Edward. E, pior do que tudo, era aquela voz de sua consciência que insistia em torturá-la, dizendo-lhe que precisava contar a ele que estava grávida.

O problema era que o tempo para fazê-lo não existia. E Isabella sentia que a qualquer momento seu chefe descobriria tudo. Afinal, ele afirmara estar se tornando perito na arte de descobrir quando uma mulher estava grávida...

E, quando viu-se a sós mais uma vez com Edward, no escritório, Isabella teve a nítida impressão de que alguma coisa muito séria estava por acontecer. A expressão do rosto dele, quando ela entrou na sala, a deixou ainda mais tensa.

— Isabella — disse ele, em um tom que a fez estremecer. — Por que não se senta um pouco? — E indicou uma das poltronas que havia diante de sua mesa. — Quero lhe falar.

Ela obedeceu, sentindo a boca seca.

Edward percebera, convenceu-se. Devia ter-lhe dito tudo antes.

Viu-o sentar-se a seu lado e, cada vez mais apreensiva, deixou que ele segurasse sua mão.

— Isabella, estou satisfeito por termos nos conhecido melhor hoje — murmurou Edward. — Foi muito importante para mim, sabe? Porque agora que estamos, digamos, um pouco mais próximos, sinto que posso confiar em você.

Isabella começou a sentir-se mais aliviada. Ele queria algo... Então, não teria de falar de sua gravidez. Edward ainda não notara nada...

— Eu gostaria que, em nome de nossa amizade, você pudesse me ajudar — ele pediu. — Sei que você gosta de manter tudo no campo profissional e esse é um dos atributos que mais aprecio em seu trabalho, mas... o que vou lhe dizer é pessoal. E, mesmo assim, gostaria de poder contar com sua colaboração. Estou com um grande problema.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Edward ainda segurava sua mão e ela estava gelada.

— Mas... — Isabella tentou falar, porém não encontrou as palavras certas.

— Sei que vai parecer loucura — Edward prosseguiu, muito sério. — Não posso, porém, entrar em maiores detalhes agora. Vai ter de confiar em mim.

— O que... — Quando Isabella começou a formular a pergunta, Edward a interrompeu novamente.

— Há uma explicação lógica para tudo. O fato é que... alguém neste prédio está carregando um filho meu. E preciso de sua ajuda para encontrá-la.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. Pronto, ele estava a um passo de descobrir tudo. Estava perdida.

— Alguém está... grávida? — sussurrou. — Mas... Como pode não saber de quem se trata?

— Porque foi feita uma inseminação artificial. Foi uma confusão que fizeram no laboratório. Por isso lhe pedi para entrar em contato com aquela clínica. Foi lá que tudo aconteceu.

Isabella engoliu em seco. Sentia como se a sala estivesse começando a girar ao seu redor. Ao mesmo tempo, um zumbido estranho apoderou-se de seus ouvidos e uma única palavra rebatia dentro deles: _não, não, não, não..._

— Isabella — Edward prosseguiu, implorando, — quero que saiba que tentei tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, mas não consegui descobrir nada. Por isso preciso de você. Conhece a maioria das mulheres que trabalha aqui... Sei que poderia ter uma ideia sobre quem é a mulher que está carregando o meu filho. — Isabella puxou sua mão de entre as dele com cuidado. — Ela deve estar com cinco meses de gravidez agora — Edward explicava.

Isabella estava atordoada. Não pôde conter o instintivo movimento de negação com a cabeça. Não, aquilo não podia ser verdade! Não podia estar acontecendo!

— Não, não... — murmurou, como se pudesse, assim, afastar os terríveis pensamentos que cruzavam sua mente.

Edward, vítima de sua própria preocupação, não parecia perceber a intensidade da reação que a assistente estava tendo. Não notou sequer as lágrimas que apareciam em seus olhos.

— Se pudesse perguntar por aí, falar com as mulheres que conhece — ele dizia. — Se conseguisse descobrir qualquer coisa sobre quem está grávida de cinco meses...

Isabella, de repente, soluçou. Foi involuntário, mas ele parou de falar e encarou-a. Viu-a levantar-se da poltrona e percebeu as lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Isabella! O que houve?!

O telefone, mais uma vez, tocou. Ela se voltou, no ato automático de atender. Mas não respondeu, passando o aparelho a Edward.

— É para o senhor — murmurou.

Confuso, ele pegou o fone e atendeu. E, sem que pudesse impedi-la, viu Isabella sair correndo de sua sala. Em seguida ouviu as portas do elevador abrindo-se e fechando-se. Rapidamente, desvencilhou-se do interlocutor, desligou o telefone e saiu no encalço da assistente.

Edward conseguiu alcançá-la antes que chegasse a seu carro. Chegou a pensar que Isabella já tivesse recobrado o controle, mas, quando ela voltou o rosto molhado em sua direção, ele pôde perceber, com nitidez, a tragédia que se estampava naqueles magníficos olhos azuis.

O instinto o fez ter certeza de que algo muito grave acontecera, e sentiu vontade de tomá-la em seus braços e confortá-la.

— Isabella, o que houve?! — perguntou outra vez, resistindo ao impulso de puxá-la para si. No entanto, segurava-a pelos ombros e uma estranha e intensa vontade de beijá-la o tomou. Apenas para confortá-la, repetia-se. — O que está acontecendo com você, Isabella? Eu disse ou fiz algo de errado?

— Não... — Ela confirmava as palavras gesticulando enfaticamente a cabeça, soltando o resto dos cabelos que ainda não haviam se desprendido do coque. — É que... tenho de ir... Por favor, sr. Cullen...

Isabella parecia estar com medo de algo. Talvez dele... E Edward não podia suportar tal pensamento. Soltou-a, tentando sorrir.

— Por favor... Preciso saber o que há. O que faz...

— Nada. Não é nada.

Edward tomou-lhe de leve o queixo.

— Vai ter de me contar. Sabe disso, não? — A voz era persuasiva, suave.

— Não, sr. Cullen. — Queria poder dizer a ele que não lhe interessava, mas sabia que, muito pelo contrário, interessava-lhe e muito, sim. Tanto que não podia suportar a verdade. No entanto, não podia dizer a ele.

— Por favor... — implorou. — Preciso ir para casa. — Os dedos longos dele apertaram com suavidade seus braços.

— Por quê?

A expressão de Edward era preocupada, mas seus olhos traíam a impaciência que sentia. Isabella sentiu que chegara a hora de revelar tudo. Respirou fundo e murmurou:

— Este é um momento terrível para lhe dizer, mas eu... — E a voz lhe faltou, enquanto o olhava, fragilizada.

— Diga, Isabella. Você... O que houve? Está zangada comigo? Cansada de seu trabalho? Está a ponto de se divorciar? O quê?

Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se derrotada.

— Estou grávida — revelou. E, em seguida, olhou para Edward, atenta para a reação dele, uma vez que a verdade estava dita.

Havia uma expressão nova nos olhos de Edward e Isabella não conseguiu entendê-la.

— Bem... parabéns! — cumprimentou ele, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação.

— Obrigada. — Ela tentou se livrar de suas mãos e afastou-se dois passos. — Agora preciso ir embora... — Tinha urgência em ficar sozinha. Precisava de tempo...

O aperto daqueles dedos em sua pele apenas se intensificou.

Isabella estava grávida, Edward raciocinava. Provavelmente, isso nada tinha a ver com ele... Ela era casada, afinal. E não parecia grávida, portanto, devia ainda estar no começo da gravidez.

— Imagino que esteja ansiosa para voltar para casa para contar a novidade a seu marido — falou, não entendendo em absoluto o que estava acontecendo.

Isabella entreabriu os lábios, para dizer á ele que não tinha marido algum, mas preferiu calar-se. No entanto, Edward notou seu gesto e seus olhos tornaram-se mais densos.

— Venha — disse, então, decidido. — Vou levá-la para casa.

— Não, não. Posso dirigir.

— Não, não pode. Está muito... sensibilizada.

Algo estava errado e Edward sentia que devia cuidar do caso. Se tinha a ver com o marido dela, talvez Isabella precisasse de sua presença. Não sabia por que estava pensando assim, mas algum instinto lhe dizia para cuidar dela e era isso o que iria fazer.

Levou-a consigo até seu Mercedes prateado e ela ainda protestou:

— Sr. Cullen, estou bem...

— Não está, não. Vamos, entre em meu carro antes que eu mesmo a coloque lá dentro.

Isabella obedeceu, mas lembrou-se de repente, alarmada:

— O contrato!

— Para o inferno com o contrato, Isabella! — Edward já se sentava atrás do volante. — Seu bem-estar é muito mais importante do que qualquer contrato.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por instantes, mas ela logo abaixou o rosto. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

Aquela reação apenas reforçou o pressentimento que Edward tivera. De fato, havia uma situação mal resolvida, ali. Talvez o marido, talvez outra coisa. Mas iria acompanhá-la até sua casa e tentar solucionar a situação.

A coisa mais importante para ele, no momento, era saber que Isabella estava bem e segura.

Quando saiu da garagem para a rua, olhou-a de soslaio. Isabella estava grávida. Precisava acostumar-se com a ideia. E não tiraria nenhuma conclusão precipitada sobre o fato. Fizera-o antes, em relação a outras mulheres da firma e fora muito embaraçoso quando a verdade viera à tona. Elas sempre tinham explicações normais para a gravidez que nada tinham a ver com ele. Depois de alguns vexames, Edward jurara não se meter em situações assim outra vez.

Além do mais, desta vez havia um marido na história... E talvez fosse exatamente por isso que Isabella estava tão transtornada... Ele falara na gravidez e lá estava ela, grávida! Talvez o marido não tivesse gostado da ideia, também podia ser que houvesse algo de errado com o bebê...

Olhou para sua assistente mais uma vez e encontrou o que procurava: ela não usava uma aliança.

Aquilo era muito estranho. Lembrava-se de tê-la visto usando uma. E só notara aquele detalhe porque a aliança era muito parecida com a que comprara para sua ex-esposa, Crystal, anos antes. Isso já era passado, lembrou-se, mas seu coração estava batendo mais rápido.

Repetia a si mesmo que não deveria ser tolo, que a falta da aliança não significava nada... Muitas mulheres tiravam as alianças quando engravidavam. Os dedos costumavam inchar...

Seguiu as indicações que Isabella lhe dava e chegaram a um prédio de apartamentos.

— Vou subir com você — Edward avisou, em tom decidido. — Quero ter certeza de que tudo vai ficar bem.

Isabella encarou-o por alguns segundos, mas não perguntou por que ele achava que precisava de ajuda. Foi na frente, fazendo o caminho de todos os dias, sentindo-o logo atrás de si.

Quando entraram no apartamento, teve a impressão de que Edward esperava encontrar algo que pudesse explicar-lhe tudo. Ele deixou as chaves do carro sobre uma mesinha e começou a observar tudo o que tinha ao alcance da visão, dentro do apartamento.

Era um apartamento modesto, em um prédio que já tivera dias melhores. Quando conseguira alugá-lo, Isabella o decorara com harmonia e bom gosto. Mas um detalhe não escapou de seus olhos: havia caixas de objetos e livros a um canto da sala, como se uma arrumação tivesse sido interrompida.

— Vai se mudar? — Edward quis saber, embora a resposta para aquela pergunta fosse óbvia.

— Sim. Preciso de um lugar mais barato. E os moradores deste prédio não gostam muito de crianças...

Edward assentiu, lembrando-se do tempo em que costumava reclamar das crianças que brincavam no pátio de seu antigo apartamento, antes de comprar a cobertura em que vivia atualmente.

De maneira discreta, tornou a passar os olhos ao redor, percebendo a ausência de qualquer traço que denunciasse uma presença masculina.

— Isabella, vai ter de me dizer a verdade — murmurou.

Ela o encarou, os olhos suplicantes.

— Vou?

— Vai. Onde está seu marido?

— Não tenho marido. Ele... morreu há dois anos.

Edward tornou a assentir. Tornava-se tenso.

— Namorado? — insistiu.

Ela negou com um gesto quase imperceptível de cabeça.

Edward baixou os olhos até seu ventre e seu rosto tornou-se ainda mais sério.

— De quanto tempo está? — quis saber.

Isabella ia voltar-se, mas ele a segurou pelo braço. Sentia-a tão frágil que seus dedos se afrouxaram quase que de imediato.

Olhou-a nos olhos e repetiu a pergunta:

— Não pode estar de cinco meses... Pode?

Isabella assentiu muito de leve.

— E... foi na Clínica Lakeside?

Mais uma vez, ela confirmou.

Edward sentiu que seu coração se enchia, que seu peito parecia querer explodir. E, naquele instante, fez a única coisa que imaginou que poderia fazer: beijou-a. Foi um beija suave, casto, mas que, a seu ver, selava uma ligação de um modo que nada nem ninguém mais poderia interromper.

— Não podemos saber com certeza — Isabella lembrou-o, afastando-se um pouco. — Vamos ter de esperar até segunda-feira e verificar com a clínica.

Edward assentiu. Sentia-se bem, leve. O mistério estava descoberto. Encontrara seu filho. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, novas questões nasciam em sua mente. E agora, o que fazer?

Isabella devia estar passando pelo mesmo tormento, porque já estava com as chaves do carro dele nas mãos, entregando-as e encaminhando-o para a porta.

— Vá para casa e pense com calma a respeito disso tudo — dizia. — Na segunda-feira, se soubermos que é mesmo verdade, conversaremos.

Edward relutava em sair.

— Vai ficar bem? — perguntou. — Você tem o número do meu telefone. Caso não se...

— Vá. Fique tranquilo e vá. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco. Amanhã já estarei bem.

— Certo...

Isabella fechou a porta assim que Edward passou por ela. No corredor, ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. Seu filho era real. Encontrara-o. E encontrara sua mãe também. Mas seu sorriso satisfeito foi desaparecendo conforme descia pelo elevador e se encaminhava para seu carro.

Deu-se conta, de repente, que aquele não era o fim de uma busca... Era apenas o começo. Não havia dúvidas de que sua vida sofreria mudanças radicais daquele momento em diante. Estaria preparado para tanto?

 **Capítulo IV**

— E então, o que você acha que eu devo fazer agora? — Edward per guntou, olhando intensamente para seu irmão, à mesa da cozinha.

Não havia amanhecido, ainda. O café que já passava na cafeteira começava a cheirar bem, lembrando-o de que estava sem comer desde o almoço do dia anterior. Edward ficara na rua, parado na frente da casa do irmão, esperando pelo primeiro sinal de movimento na casa, para poder tocar a campainha. Ele sabia que não iria conseguir conciliar o sono antes de falar com alguém a respeito de tudo que lhe havia acontecido. E a melhor pessoa para ouvi-lo era Emmett, seu irmão.

Emmett bocejou e, meneando a cabeça, ajeitou a gola do robe mais para cima, para evitar o frio da manhã, e disse, pensativo:

— Depende do que "quer" fazer.

Ora, esperara tanto para falar com Emmett e agora ele lhe lançava aquela frase... Mas esse era o problema, Não estava certo do que queria fazer.

Inclinou-se para a frente, procurando as melhores palavras para se expressar:

— Olhe, estive pensando a noite toda e sinto que minha cabeça vai explodir de tantas ideias que passam por ela. Tenho os mesmo pensamentos repetidas vezes e... preciso de algo novo, de uma outra ideia... Por favor, Emmett.

Emmett recostou-se à cadeira, enquanto sua esposa, Rose, servia café em grandes canecas para ele e para Edward.

— Não sei o que dizer — confessou. — Você queria tanto saber quem estava esperando seu filho... Agora sabe, ponto final.

Rose recolocou a cafeteira no descanso e ergueu as sobrancelhas, apenas ouvindo. Em seguida pôs uma grelha sobre o fogão e quebrou três ovos em uma vasilha, batendo-os.

— Sabe, não posso crer que seja sua assistente — Emmett prosseguiu, passando as mãos pela caneca quente. — É tão... estranho!

— Isabella não é estranha! — Edward protestou de imediato. — Você a conhece e sabe disso.

Emmett assentiu, lembrando-se das vezes em que vira Isabella em algumas festas da empresa para as quais ele e a esposa tinham sido convidados.

— E onde você ficou a noite toda? — perguntou ele, de repente, como se a ideia só lhe tivesse ocorrido naquele momento.

— Bem, eu passei por um pequeno clube de jazz, na rua Grant, bebi um pouco, depois fui a outro bar...

— E andou dirigindo depois?!

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e os dois irmãos tiveram a certeza de que pensaram a mesma coisa. Edward sabia que pensavam sobre o problema que seu pai sempre tivera com a bebida. Emmett jamais o conhecera, mas conhecia muito bem as histórias de suas bebedeiras homéricas.

Ele e Edward nunca tinham falado a respeito, mas Emmett sabia que essa era uma parte do passado de Edward que ele parecia disposto a esquecer.

— É claro que não — Edward respondeu, por fim. — Peguei um táxi. Mas não tinha bebido tanto assim. Bem, mas... o que posso fazer com a história da gravidez de Isabella?

Rose respirou fundo, aborrecida, e ambos a olharam. Ela negava de leve com a cabeça ruiva e, desligando o fogo onde preparava os ovos, voltou-se e veio sen tar-se também à mesa.

— Olhe, Edward — começou, firme como sempre, — suas opções são: pode afastar-se e ignorar a história por completo, afinal, ela não lhe pediu para que se envolvesse, certo? Aliás, se não tivesse se interessado, provavelmente você jamais saberia que o bebê que ela carrega é seu. Sua segunda opção seria ficar afastado, mas garantir que nada faltasse a essa moça. Isso a deixaria segura, mas seria ótimo para o caso de vocês dois quererem ter outros relacionamentos.

Edward não pareceu muito confortável com nenhuma das alternativas, então Rose colocou as duas mãos abertas sobre a mesa e continuou, mais firme ainda:

— E você pode, ainda, fazer o que é certo: casar-se com ela.

— Casar-me com ela?! — Edward chegou até a arrastar a cadeira para trás, como se assim pudesse fugir de tal ideia. — Não posso me casar. Você sabe muito bem que jurei nunca mais me casar!

— Ora, deixe disso — Rose desdenhou. — Também nunca pensou em ter um filho. E a vida nada mais é do que aquilo que acontece enquanto estamos fazendo planos diferentes. Mesmo assim, seguimos sempre em frente.

Edward negou com a cabeça, teimoso, os olhos intensos.

— Não, não. Nada de casamento. Não quero passar por tudo aquilo novamente. Não quero ter as mesmas expectativas da outra vez, as mesmas frustrações, os mesmos problemas... Quero apenas amparar meu filho quando ele precisar. E vê-lo crescer. Acho que enten dem o que quero dizer, não?

Emmett ergueu os ombros, parecendo alheio.

— Acho que a segunda opção que levantou seria a melhor — Edward prosseguiu, olhando para a cunhada. — Mas não sei ao certo...

Rose assentiu de leve, entendendo o problemas e tocou o braço de Edward sobre a mesa, dizendo, suave:

— Parece-me que você quer apenas controlar a vida dessa moça e mantê-la por perto por suas próprias razões. É compreensível, embora um tanto egoísta. Não acha que deveria dar algo a ela também?

— Talvez... É, talvez lhe dê algum dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.

— Dinheiro?! — Rose afastou a mão, ultrajada. — Dinheiro não é nada!

— Puxa, obrigado... — Emmett interferiu, tomando aquilo pessoalmente.

— Oh, querido, não se trata disso... Você é um ma rido maravilhoso, não deixa faltar nada em casa, mas... poderíamos viver embaixo de uma ponte e, ainda as sim, sermos uma família feliz porque você representa muito mais do que a parte financeira. É claro que dinheiro torna a vida bem mais fácil, mas não é o catalisador que mantém uma família unida.

Emmett sorriu, terno, e tocou-lhe o rosto.

— Não, é claro que não — concordou. — Na verdade, é você quem faz isso, querida.

O olhar que trocaram deixou Edward ainda mais embaraçado. Parecia-lhe que eles estavam demonstrando sua extrema felicidade de propósito diante dele. Desviou os olhos, voltando a preocupar-se com seus próprios problemas. Segundos depois, bebericou o café, reclamando:

— Isto é tão confuso para mim! Pensei que queria apenas encontrar a mulher que ia ter meu filho, tinha tudo planejado em minha cabeça. Eu seria a pessoa simpática e benevolente que fica sempre no pano de fundo, garantindo uma vida maravilhosa ao bebê, nunca pedindo um agradecimento ou reconhecimento algum...

— Uma linda fada-madrinha, você quer dizer — Emmett zombou.

Edward olhou, aborrecido, e concordou, mesmo a contragosto:

— É. Por que não?

Rose tornou a interferir na conversa:

— Edward, querido, acha mesmo que sua Isabella é do tipo de mulher que poderia passar a vida sem se casar novamente? Porque eu acho que ela vai encontrar alguém, sim, algum dia e, quando isso acontecer, eles vão partir, poderão mudar-se para longe, para outro Estado, até. E o que você faria então?

— Isso talvez fosse a melhor coisa que pudesse acontecer — Emmett opinou. — Quero dizer, se você apenas lhe der dinheiro e não se envolver emocionalmente, ela estaria livre para ter um novo relacionamento e conseguir um pai para seu filho.

Edward olhou para ambos, ainda mais confuso. Estavam falando de seu filho!

— Não — disse, em um tom mais alto do que previra. — Eu sou o pai e quero sê-lo.

— Mas não quer se casar com ela — Rose rebateu. — É sua escolha. No entanto, sem uma certidão de casamento, você não terá controle algum sobre a situação.

Edward sentiu-se tão mal com aquelas palavras que chegou a gemer.

— Parecia tão simples antes de eu descobrir que é Isabella... — comentou, desconsolado. — Agora, tudo mudou. Nada se encaixa! São tantas dúvidas, tantas questões a resolver...

Emmett e Rose entreolharam-se e riram.

— Bem-vindo ao mundo dos pais e mães — Rose ironizou. — E é melhor estar bem preparado.

Uma hora depois, ele dirigia pelas ruas ainda pouco movimentadas de Chicago. A conversa com Rose e Emmett não adiantara muito. Estacionou junto ao meio-fio, olhando para os pequenos montes de neve que os homens da limpeza pública iam fazendo conforme liberavam as ruas para mais um dia. Tudo estava muito diferente do que tinha planejado antes. Não bastaria aparecer uma vez por ano e levar presentes para seu filho, não bastaria abrir uma conta no nome dele... Quem estava grávida de seu filho era Isabella, a mulher que, como sua assistente, era tão eficiente que administrava metade de sua vida!

Parecia que a conhecia desde sempre, e ela era-lhe muito importante. Na verdade, nunca imaginara sua vida sem ela por perto. Sempre gostara de Isabella, respeitara seu trabalho e admirara sua competência.

E agora era como se ela, de repente, se revelasse diante de seus olhos de um modo diferente, como mulher, e não como profissional. E, por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, Edward reconhecia que havia um apelo sensual na maneira como a via agora.

A lembrança do beijo suave que lhe dera ainda es tava em seus lábios e deixava-o desconfortável. Não, não podia simplesmente afastar-se dela. E como não tinha a menor intenção de se casar novamente, tinha de eliminar também essa opção.

O que lhe restava fazer?, indagava-se.

Precisava decidir-se. Se bem que, com certeza, já o teria feito quando chegasse ao apartamento de Isabella. Estaria preparado para lidar com a situação. E, deci dido, ligou novamente o carro e dirigiu-se para lá.

Isabella não dormira muito. Sua situação parecia-lhe um sonho e um pesadelo ao mesmo tempo e não sabia como lidar com ela. No entanto, tinha de admitir que gostara muito de saber que seu filho era também de Edward, embora o que acontecera tivesse fugido, e muito, de seus planos.

Detestava ter de admitir que as rédeas estavam escapando de suas mãos. Jamais imaginara que houvesse um homem de fato em todo o processo. Homens de fato sempre traziam consigo complicações de fato.

Além do mais, seu sonho ao buscar um banco de espermas fora o de criar um relacionamento apenas entre mãe e filho, nada mais... ninguém mais.

Quando o interfone tocou, Isabella soube de imediato quem era, mesmo antes de atender. Mesmo assim, perguntou:

— Quem é?

— Eu.

Com uma careta de desespero, ela contestou:

— Não conheço ninguém chamado "Eu".

— Isabella, deixe-me subir — Edward pediu, deixando de lado a brincadeira.

— Mas é tão cedo...

— Ou tarde — ele acrescentou, na voz rouca de quem não dormira muito. — Depende da perspectiva.

Isabella respirou fundo. Ele não iria desistir.

— Está bem — concordou, apertando o botão que abria a fechadura da porta de entrada do edifício.

Quando passou pelo espelho da sala, fez uma careta ao ver-se. Mas era assim que acordava aos sábados pela manhã: cabelos presos em uma trança, calça larga, confortável, blusa idem.

Pacientemente, começou a preparar a cafeteira enquanto esperava que ele subisse, e acabou por derrubar um pouco de pó sobre o balcão da pia.

Estava tensa.

Parte de seu coração aceitava o envolvimento de Edward. Afinal, estava se sentindo muito sozinha e, quanto mais aquele bebê se tornava uma realidade, mais alegre tinha ficado. Mas tudo estava caminhando de forma diferente agora. Não seria bom ter alguém que compartilhasse aquela alegria? Não sabia.

Não podia achar que a vida fosse um conto de fadas. Precisava ser forte e continuar querendo que a aventura que começara fosse apenas sua e de seu filho, de mais ninguém.

No processo de limpar a sujeira que fizera, acabou por derrubar um copo que, por ser de plástico, não quebrou, mas foi suficiente para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa e provocar-lhe um grito e uma palavra pouco usada e pouco decorosa.

No mesmo instante, Edward batia à sua porta e ela tinha um sobresalto. Imaginou se ele a ouvira praguejar e foi abrir.

— O que houve? — foi a primeira coisa que ele disse, deixando-a embaraçada.

— Nada... Entre. — Ao olhá-lo, ela percebeu que havia alguma coisa diferente, mas demorou a descobrir o que era.

Edward pareceu-lhe feliz. Realmente feliz. E uma sensação de medo a tomou.

— Bom dia! — saudou ele, alegremente, baixando os olhos de imediato para seu ventre. E prosseguiu, mais calmo: — Sabe, não posso evitar... é meu filho... Há um bebê aí dentro e ele é meu...

Isabella não sorriu, mas Edward não notou insatisfação na expressão do rosto dela. Entrou, deixando o sobretudo sobre o sofá e voltando-se para olhá-la, como se isso já não fosse suficiente a cada instante.

Isabella parecia adivinhar que ele não fora para casa. Notava a barba por fazer, o terno um tanto amarrotado, a falta da gravata e a camisa aberta no colarinho.

Os cabelos estavam despenteados e algumas mechas avançavam-lhe sobre a testa alta. Era estranho, mas Isabella jamais o vira tão atraente...

— É um milagre, sabia? — Edward prosseguiu, em um tom de voz tão reverente que a surpreendeu.

E o bebê pareceu tê-lo ouvido, porque escolheu esse exato momento para mover-se, agitado. Ela levou as mãos ao ventre, em uma reação instintiva. Por intermináveis segundos, seus olhares se cruzaram enquanto o coração de Isabella batia mais forte, em um ritmo que lhe tirava a respiração normal.

Voltou-se, seguindo para a cozinha, e oferecendo:

— Quer tomar café?

— Claro! — Ele se acomodou em um dos banquinhos ao lado da mesa pequena e apoiou os cotovelos sobre ela, dizendo: — Enquanto isso, acho que quer saber como essa confusão toda aconteceu, não?

Ela assentiu com um gesto. Era, de fato, algo em que perdera algumas horas, durante a noite, tentando deduzir.

Edward, então, passou a narrar, desde o início, a história de como acompanhara seu amigo Jasper à clínica, quando este tentava lidar com seu problema de saúde. E chegou ao ponto em que explicou por que deixara sua amostra de esperma, para incentivar Jasper a fazer o mesmo.

— Sabe, eu não entendo — Isabella comentou, desligando a cafeteira. — Sempre o vi como um homem de negócios, com a mente fria e o coração não muito longe disso. Por que agiu assim, então?

Edward ergueu os ombros e tentou uma explicação:

— Talvez seja como quando minha cunhada tenta fazer seu moleque comer ervilhas... Ela lhe diz que elas parecem estar tão gostosas! Então come um pouco e sorri, fingindo estar provando o néctar dos deuses... E, assim, Kenny as come também...

Se a cada vez que ele fosse explicar alguma coisa para Isabella ela sorrisse daquele jeito, ele não se importaria de ter de inventar histórias o resto de sua vida, apenas para contemplar aquele sorriso.

Com isso em mente, continuou:

— Sabe, Jasper estava muito tenso, apavorado mesmo, com tudo que lhe estava acontecendo. Suas decisões pareciam lentas... Não queria deixar seu esperma na clínica. E, quando um funcionário sugeriu que eu fizesse o mesmo, apenas para animá-lo, eu concordei. Queria apenas ajudá-lo. Cheguei a pensar em ligar, depois, e pedir que destruíssem minha amostra, mas acho que acabei esquecendo. E então... Bem, então foi tarde demais...

Isabella ouvia-o, incrédula. Edward completou, parecendo um tanto sem graça:

— Quando me avisaram que minha amostra tinha sido utilizada por engano e que a mulher em questão trabalhava em minha empresa, fiquei chocado. E depois quase enlouqueci tentando descobrir de quem se tratava. E quando descobri que era você...

Ela desviou o olhar do dele, voltando a dar atenção ao café. Instantes depois, ele perguntou:

— Por que fez inseminação artificial?

— Porque eu queria muito ter um filho. E não queria ter de me casar novamente para isso.

Isabella entregou a caneca de café a Edward e bebericou um pouco da sua. Sabia que ele deveria estar intrigado com sua resposta, que provavelmente não aprovava seu gesto. Mas Edward não disse nada e um silêncio pesado caiu entre ambos por alguns minutos.

— O que sua família pensa a respeito? — indagou ele, por fim.

— Não tenho família. Meus pais já faleceram. Tenho apenas meu bebê agora.

Edward sorriu de leve.

— Seu bebê... — repetiu. — Bem, agora tem a mim também.

Isabella não respondeu. O que poderia dizer? Que não o queria em sua pequena família? Que ele era apenas um acidente? Não, seria frio demais. Mas era a verdade.

— Muito bem, minha proposta é a seguinte — disse ele, de repente, demonstrando o homem de negócios que era. — Na segunda-feira vamos até a clínica para saber se nossas especulações estão corretas, embora saibamos com antecedência que estão, certo? Você vai deixar seu emprego na firma e mudar-se para um belo apartamento que está vago em meu prédio, no andar abaixo do meu.

À medida que Edward ia descrevendo seu plano, os olhos de Isabella iam se abrindo cada vez mais, e a estupefação já se fazia em suas íris.

Sem se dar conta da reação dela, Edward continuou:

— Vou contratar uma companhia de mudanças para levar tudo que é seu. Não quero que fique fazendo esforço algum. Também acho que seria melhor eu contratar uma governanta para cuidar de você. De preferência alguém que tenha experiência com crianças para que possa continuar com você assim que o bebê nascer. Enquanto isso, vamos começar a procurar-lhe uma casa nas vizinhanças.

Isabella olhava-o, muito séria. Estava a ponto de mudar-se para um lugar muito inferior, para poder economizar, e Edward abria um futuro paradisíaco à sua frente. E ele parecia tão certo do que dizia...

Estava atônita. Quando ele parou e sorriu, teve de piscar para acordar do enlevo que ele criara.

— Nós dois queremos o que é melhor para o bebê — Edward acrescentou. — Esse será meu objetivo maior daqui em diante.

Isabella compreendia. A criança era o ponto principal de tudo. E estava feliz por ele pensar assim.

— Imagino que vá precisar de algumas roupas de gestante — ele prosseguiu, sem dar-lhe tempo para falar. — Tenho um amigo que é obstetra e vou marcar uma consulta para você hoje mesmo.

Edward tinha tudo planejado. Seria fácil ficar com ele e deixá-lo fazer todas as escolhas, pagar as contas, tomar controle da situação. Os problemas, as preocupações, desapareceriam... Isabella podia relaxar e deixá-lo agir.

De repente, a lembrança de Jake apareceu em sua mente, com os olhos frios, a boca dura, em uma expressão de desaprovação. Isabella estremeceu e tentou afastar tal ideia.

Ergueu os olhos para o rosto de Edward, notando o quanto ele era diferente de seu falecido marido. Seu rosto era belo e sua expressão, gentil. E ele queria o que era melhor para ela e para o bebê.

Edward retirou o talão de cheques do bolso, e começou a preenchê-lo.

— Olhe, vou dar-lhe o suficiente para cobrir as despesas que venha a ter nos próximos dias. — E entregou-lhe a folha de cheque, com um sorriso nos lábios. — Sabe, Isabella, isto vai ser uma grande aventura!

Ela estava com a garganta seca. Pegou o cheque e leu-o. Era mais dinheiro do que ganhava em um mês. Sentia-se trêmula e esperava que a ansiedade que sentia não aparecesse em sua voz. Sabia que devia manter a postura firme que sempre tivera no trabalho, ou acabaria por derreter diante de Edward. E não queria que o relacionamento que tinha com ele tomasse outro rumo.

Olhou-o firmemente nos olhos e negou com um gesto de cabeça, rasgando o cheque em seguida.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso aceitar — murmurou.

Edward mostrou-se surpreso. Olhava para os pedacinhos de papel entre os dedos dela e, sem entender, indagou, firme:

— Isabella, o que está acontecendo?

— Não lhe ocorreu ainda que o processo já começou há algum tempo e que você apareceu um tanto tarde demais?

A expressão no rosto dele se endurecia.

— Não sei do que está falando — observou.

— Edward, estou grávida há cinco meses. Então, você aparece e espera poder tomar controle de tudo. Por que acha que pode mudar todas as regras assim, de repente?

Edward estava pasmo.

— Não estou tentando mudar nada. Quero apenas ajudar você.

— Não. Está tentando me controlar.

— O quê?!

Isabella estava arrependida por ser tão dura, mas sabia que devia manter sua posição, seria melhor assim.

— Este bebê é meu. — Olhou-o como se o desafiasse a contradizê-la e continuou: — Ele pode também ser seu, de certa forma e, nesse caso, eu não me oporia em tê-lo como uma influência masculina para meu filho, mas serei eu quem tomará as decisões finais em tudo na vida dele.

Ela se endurecia, esperando o confronto que viria, com certeza. Jake sempre fizera brigas incríveis cada vez que ela tentava manter sua posição a respeito de qualquer assunto. Mas Isabella detestava brigar, geralmente tentava outra solução. E, assim, Jake sempre ditara as regras em seu relacionamento. Não queria, de forma alguma, que isso voltasse a acontecer novamente e teria de se impor desde o princípio.

No entanto, olhando para Edward, não via a raiva que seria de se esperar. Havia algo diferente, que não entendia. E, incrédula, viu-o tocar-lhe a mão e puxá-la muito de leve para si.

— Isabella, isso tem algo a ver com a morte de seu marido? — Havia consideração e ternura no olhar que ele lhe lançava.

— Meu marido?

— Sim... Você é jovem e perdeu um marido que devia amar muito... Imagino que ainda não tenha superado a dor. Imagina que, se me deixar fazer parte de sua vida, isso poderia, de alguma forma, ser uma traição para com ele?

Isabella sentiu vontade de rir. Se ele soubesse...

— Não, não se trata disso — disse apenas.

Edward ergueu-lhe a mão até os lábios e beijou-a suavemente.

— Disse que não havia outro homem em sua vida... — insinuou.

Ele estava tão próximo, tão carinhoso! Seria tão fácil abraçá-lo, deixá-lo protegê-la, fazer planos para o bebê, para sua vida futura!

— É verdade — murmurou, lutando para manter os pensamentos claros.

Edward sorriu.

— Então, serei eu esse homem — ofereceu. — Você e o bebê precisam de um, não acha? E... acho que não pode me desviar de meu intento.

— Eu não quero desviá-lo. Não é isso... — Isabella cerrou os olhos, incapaz de explicar o que se passava em seu coração. E, quando sentiu que ele soltava sua mão, olhou-o, vendo o que chamara sua atenção.

— Roupinhas de bebê? — Edward se afastara até uma caixa que ela deixara aberta na sala. — Você já comprou algumas roupinhas para ele? — Ele ergueu um casaquinho de lã azul e sorriu. — Puxa, são tão pequenas! — Estava encantado. — Você já sabe o sexo do bebê?

Mesmo sem querer, Isabella sorriu. Era bom ter alguém com quem partilhar sua felicidade.

— Sim. É um menino.

— Um menino! — Edward sentia-se tão intensamente feliz que não sabia nem como se expressar. Lembrava de si mesmo e de seu pai, e de como sofrera quando o perdera. Sua mãe passara a trabalhar, então, deixando-o com babás. E ele esperara por um pai que nunca mais viera...

Sua mãe viera, eventualmente, a se casar outra vez, mas, embora seu padrasto fosse um homem bom, Edward sempre o vira apenas como um visitante. Esperara muito para ter seu próprio pai de volta, mas isso jamais acontecera. E, às vezes, era estranho, mas sentia que ainda continuava à espera.

Voltou-se para ver Isabella. Gostava do modo como os cabelos dela se soltavam da trança, do arredondado de seus seios sob a blusa larga, de seus pés, agasalhados pelas meias coloridas... Queria poder abraçá-la e apertá-la contra si por muito tempo...

Mas não tinham essa intimidade. E ela acharia estranho se ele resolvesse acarinhá-la. Respirou fundo, então, dizendo apenas:

— Acho que sei o que vamos ter que fazer.

— Mesmo? E o que é?

— Vamos ter que nos casar. Sei que isso não faz parte de seus planos, mas a vida sempre estraga nossos planos, não é mesmo? — Lembrava-se das palavras de Rose. — É, vamos nos casar. Não há outro jeito.

Podia não haver, mas ele estava muito feliz.

 **Capítulo V**

Na segunda-feira, pela manhã, tudo ficou confirmado sem sombra de dúvida. Edward e Isabella voltaram da clínica e subiram no elevador calados, como tinham vindo o caminho todo até ali. Entraram no escritório dele e sentaram-se à mesa de sua sala, olhando-se, em silêncio.

— Bem... — Edward começou, mas sem saber como prosseguir.

— Bem... — Isabella repetiu, e calou-se logo em seguida.

Ele estendeu o braço e pegou uma das mãos delicadas, segurando-a com força.

— Sabe o que isso significa? — indagou. — Não importa o que façamos ou digamos, não importa nem o que possamos querer, nossos destinos estão ligados para sempre.

Ela o encarou e engoliu em seco. Para sempre... Era tanto tempo!

— Devemos nos casar — ele continuou, em voz suave.

Isabella, porém, retirou a mão de repente, protestando:

— É melhor parar com essa conversa de casamento! — Ele se recostou à cadeira. Não tinha intenção de desistir da ideia de casar-se com Isabella. Tinha certeza de que seria apenas uma questão de tempo para convencê-la. Afinal, convencera a si mesmo, o que já era de espantar...

No entanto, o argumento que o levara a aceitar a ideia e que continuava ecoando em sua mente poderia não ser o mais eficaz para com Isabella: sem uma certidão de casamento, não teria controle algum sobre a situação, como sua cunhada bem lembrara. Portanto, tentou ainda uma vez:

— Isabella, trata-se de nosso bebê. E tudo vai correr muito melhor se estivermos casados, morando na mesma casa... Só assim poderemos cuidar bem do nosso filho.

— Exatamente. É nosso filho e não precisamos de um documento para que isso se torne verdadeiro.

Irritada, ela caminhou até um armário próximo e guardou nele uma pasta que encontrara fora de lugar. Voltou-se, procurando algo mais para fazer, mas tudo parecia estar em ordem. Sem opções, tornou a olhar para Edward, que observava seus mínimos movimentos.

— Não podemos continuar como estávamos antes? — perguntou. — Estou feliz em trabalhar para você. Tudo vai bem no escritório... Já somos uma... equipe, de certa forma. Sinto-me segura com o que faço aqui. Não podemos continuar assim?

Aquele pedido era suave e doce, e o brilho dos olhos azuis de Isabella conseguiria qualquer coisa de Edward, embora ela ainda não o soubesse. Mas aquele não era um momento em que pudesse ser levado pelo encanto que aqueles olhos lhe causavam.

— Não, não podemos, Isabella. Você vai ter meu filho e tudo mudou.

Isabella deu meia-volta, inconformada, e passou a dar passos vagos pela sala. Sentia-se presa em uma armadilha, mas não estava disposta a entregar-se... Pelo menos, ainda não.

— Podemos dar um jeito — teimou. — Posso trabalhar até o fim da gravidez e, quando o bebê nascer, poderei trazê-lo para o escritório comigo. A creche já deverá estar pronta e...

— A creche... — ele repetiu, aborrecido. — Não pode contar com isso.

— Por que não? Achei que...

Edward levantou-se e, com um aceno de mão, interrompeu-a.

— Seria muita ingenuidade, não acha? — argumentou. — Nada pode ser como antes, não vê? Nosso filho mudou tudo!

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que a criança mudaria tudo, sim, mas seu bom senso não lhe dissera isso quando quisera desesperadamente engravidar. E agora não conseguiria mostrar a Edward o quanto seu filho era importante em sua vida. Nem mesmo podia dizer a ele que não queria se casar porque queria o bebê apenas para si. Já era tarde para isso.

Edward falara em ingenuidade e tinha razão. Fora ingênua em tomar decisões impulsivas, ignorando suas consequências. Estaria repetindo essa atitude ao recusar-se a aceitar o casamento?

— Tudo mudou... E a tendência é mudar muito mais, você sabe — Edward insistiu, aproximando-se.

— Eu sei... — Isabella interrompeu-se, para não dizer tudo o que tinha vontade, e que poderia ofendê-lo.

— Então... O que quer? Como acha que podemos resolver o caso?

Edward estava muito próximo e isso a deixava um tanto fora de controle. E agora parecia sentir com mais intensidade o perfume da loção que ele usava e que a deixava ainda mais atraída...

— Acho que preciso de tempo para pensar — Isabella murmurou.

— Bem, não temos tanto tempo assim, você sabe. — E, de repente, ele a tomou nos braços. — Case-se comigo, Isabella!

— Não... — Ela se sentia presa, mas, estranhamente, isso não a incomodava. Pensava desesperadamente em um motivo coerente para dar a Edward, mas seus pensamentos estavam embaralhados. Até que conseguiu dizer: — Nós não... nos amamos...

Edward soltou-a devagar.

— É verdade — concordou, quase sem voz. — E eu nunca disse que nos amávamos.

Isabella sentia que, de certa forma, ele se ofendera. E não entendia por quê.

— Não nos amamos — Edward repetiu. — Mas gostamos muito um do outro. Não?

— Acho que sim...

— E temos os mesmos objetivos. Queremos esse filho e queremos o melhor para ele.

— Sim.

Ele se recostou à mesa e cruzou os braços sobre o peito forte.

— Sabe, Isabella, casei-me por amor da primeira vez. Pelo menos, eu achava que era amor. E não deu muito certo.

— Sinto muito.

— A mulher que imaginei que poderia levar-me ao paraíso acabou por transformar minha vida em um inferno. Não foi, de fato, tão dramático quanto pode parecer, mas o amor se foi assim que nos conhecemos melhor e nossas personalidades afloraram. Então, não precisa me dizer que o amor é importante. É como a cobertura de um bolo, eu acho. Pode-se passar muito bem sem ela, desde que o bolo seja bom.

Isabella teve de rir da comparação.

— E você acha que nosso bolo é bom o suficiente? — perguntou, sorrindo.

O brilho nos olhos de Edward foi uma boa resposta. Sem contar que a maneira como a encarou conseguiu provocar aquela espécie de corrente elétrica entre ambos, que a abalou completamente.

— E você? — indagou Edward, vendo que Isabella voltava a dar passos lentos pelo escritório. — Casou-se por amor?

— É claro que sim!

— E tudo correu como você esperava?

Isabella parou de andar e olhou-o.

— Isso não vem ao caso.

— Vem, sim... Isabella, o amor é uma emoção volátil. Começa sem que percebamos e quando nos damos conta, ele já acabou.

Ela não gostava de tal colocação. Não acreditava no que ele dizia, apesar de sua própria experiência. Eram palavras muito cínicas sobre o amor. Se não se pudesse acreditar na redenção do amor, em que mais acreditar, então?

E Edward continuava:

— Trabalhamos juntos há anos. Sabemos que nos damos muito bem. — Segurou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a olhá-lo. — Podemos fazer dar certo, Isabella! Precisamos apenas querer que dê certo!

Mas ela precisava de muito mais... Precisava de garantias. Precisava não se sentir tão vulnerável quando Edward estava assim, tão próximo...

O telefone tocou, assustando-a, fazendo-a lembrar-se de que estavam em um escritório comercial, em um dia de trabalho normal.

Edward atendeu e ela aproveitou a oportunidade para voltar-se para a porta e seguir até sua escrivaninha. Mas ele a chamou antes que saísse:

— Isabella, espere um minuto, sim? Temos que decidir sobre nossos planos. Quanto tempo quer?

Ela o encarou, sem muita certeza do que responder.

— Por que temos que... — começou, mas ele logo a interrompeu:

— Porque as pessoas vão começar a perceber seu estado... E, seja o que for que decidirmos, não acha que seria melhor fazê-lo antes que comecem a falar?

Mais uma vez, Edward estava certo.

— Na sexta-feira — Isabella murmurou. — Vou lhe dar uma resposta na sexta-feira.

— Está certo.

Isabella tinha uma consulta marcada para a quinta-feira. Chegou a pensar em convidar Edward para acompanhá-la, mas, no último instante, decidiu o contrário.

— Não acha que eu deveria tomar parte nessas coisas? — ele protestou quando lhe contou, pouco antes de sair para a consulta.

— Não. Para quê? Seria sua pressão que seria verificada? Sua dieta a ser prescrita? Seus tornozelos a serem examinados para ver se estão inchados?

Edward nada disse, mas sua expressão deixou-a arrependida do que dissera.

— Eu o convidarei a ir comigo assim que tivermos decidido tudo, está bem? — Tentou consertar. — Poderá falar com o médico, então. Mas ainda não.

De repente, Edward parecia tenso, como se tivesse pressa de que ela deixasse o escritório:

— Não acha que está atrasada? Pode ficar presa no trânsito...

— Não se preocupe. Não é tão longe assim. Hannah e Kate vão atender os telefonemas para você. — Isabella ajeitou as coisas sobre sua mesa, vestiu o casaco, pegou a bolsa, e voltou-se para ver que Edward ainda a olhava.

— O que houve? — indagou.

— Nada... Por que haveria alguma coisa? Pode ir. E telefone, se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Está bem.

Edward lhe parecia muito estranho. Mas não queria perder mais tempo pensando no que poderia estar acontecendo com ele. Já no elevador, ela fechou os olhos e sorriu, murmurando:

— Edward, Edward, o que está aprontando?

Era impressionante como seu relacionamento com ele mudara em tão pouco tempo. Sempre tivera certeza de que adorava trabalhar para ele, gostava demais do ambiente do escritório, do peso da responsabilidade... Havia orgulho e dignidade no que fazia e na maneira como ela e Edward se respeitavam. Agora, porém, havia algo mais... Percebia uma ternura que jamais pensara poder haver ali.

E, ao caminhar para o carro, no estacionamento, um pensamento novo nasceu em sua mente. Não havia por que querer levar sua gravidez adiante absolutamente sozinha. A família básica era a base da sociedade simplesmente porque funcionava... Uma mãe, um pai e uma criança... Não havia por que optar por um estilo de vida mais difícil, quando podia contar com o apoio de um homem maravilhoso como Edward.

Sabia que teria sempre do seu lado um homem de verdade, o pai do seu filho, que queria ajudá-la, e que estaria sempre por perto, não importava o que fizesse para rechaçá-lo.

Mas havia ainda um grande medo em sua alma. Tudo parecia lindo e promissor, mas... E se Edward mudasse como Jake havia mudado? E quanto mais pensava, mais percebia que houvera sinais de que Jake mudaria de namorado atencioso e dedicado para marido manipulador e frio. Sinais que, naquela época, Isabella preferira ignorar.

Agora, não via esses mesmos sinais em Edward. Mas será que não havia outros? Quem lhe garantia que poderia estar ignorando sinais novamente... Tinha receio de ficar cega para aquilo que não queria ver. Mas como saber ao certo? Nem tudo na vida vinha acompanhado com manual de instruções.

Edward esperou por cinco minutos, tamborilando os dedos sobre a escrivaninha. Quando calculou que ela já tivesse chegado ao carro, pôs-se em ação. A primeira coisa que fez foi chamar Jane.

— Muito bem, ela já foi — avisou. — Pode trazer tudo para cima.

Ao desligar, passou os olhos pela sala e sorriu. Nunca antes prestara atenção ao Dia dos Namorados. Enfiou as mãos sob sua mesa e retirou de lá um enorme pinguim de pelúcia que segurava um coração onde se lia: _Seja minha!._ Levou-o à mesa de Isabella e colocou-o sentado na cadeira, olhando-o de longe, satisfeito com o efeito.

— Bonitinho — comentou para si mesmo. — E as mulheres adoram coisas bonitinhas.

Seguiu, então, para o elevador, cujas portas se abriam para dar passagem a Jane e seu assistente Alec Levy. Ela trazia um carrinho cheio de enfeites de corações e flores, enquanto o rapaz, que trazia também algum aparato, não parecia muito à vontade com o serviço do dia.

Edward procurou parecer o mais sóbrio e firme possível, já que deveriam trabalhar com eficiência e rapidez na decoração da sala.

— Muito bem, Jane — ordenou. — Aja rápido. As flores vão ficar nesta mesa, mas quero que as divida para encher os quatro vasos. Quero os balões presos à mesa dela, os doces nos pratinhos em formato de coração.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e falou:

— Alec, vamos lá, a faixa vai ficar logo na entrada do escritório. E os corações de papel vão ficar espalhados por toda parte.

Jane começou a trabalhar com presteza. Sua curiosidade, porém, era mais do que óbvia. Quando terminou de arrumar tudo que Edward lhe pedira, não aguentou mais:

— Esta pequena comemoração tem algum motivo especial?

O olhar de Edward, porém, era frio.

— Não sei do que está falando — respondeu, colocando mais um balão sobre a mesa de Isabella. — É Dia dos Namorados, e neste país todo mundo faz este tipo de decoração, não?

— Deste jeito, não. — Jane sorriu, ajeitando as flores. — Deve ser uma nova fase em sua vida que está se iniciando, certo? — E sorriu abertamente desta vez. — Apaixonar-se... Bem, o que aconteceu ao velho sr. Cinismo, hein?

— Ele ainda está aqui, Jane. Mas esta decoração é para agradar Isabella. Ela é uma excelente assistente e merece algo de especial. E você não deve interpretar nada além disso, certo?

— Quem? Eu? Sou um túmulo, chefe! — Com seu bom humor costumeiro, ela bateu continência para Edward.

— E vai continuar assim se não quiser sofrer as consequências decorrentes de uma língua comprida.

— Ora... Ameaças?! O caso deve ser sério, mesmo! — Jane exclamou.

Edward encarou-a, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Já esteve na Sibéria? — ameaçou, em uma brincadeira. — Tenho bons conhecidos por lá. Posso designá-la para fazer seu serviço por lá, sabia?

— Pois pode esquecer se acha que vai manter esta história em segredo, patrãozinho. Aposto que todo mundo no prédio já está sabendo... — A expressão de Jane era hilária.

— Não é possível. Nem terminamos a decoração ainda...

— Não sei, não... Essas coisas parecem ter vida própria...

Ele a encarou, desconfiado, mas Jane apenas sorriu enigmaticamente e pegou o carrinho, chamando seu assistente para o elevador. E, em segundos, Edward estava sozinho no escritório lindamente decorado.

Ele olhou ao redor, sentindo-se muito bem. Nunca fizera algo assim e a sensação era ótima. Pensou, então, no último e mais importante detalhe: foi até sua mesa e retirou o envelope da gaveta de cima. Abriu-o e puxou o cartão de dentro, lendo-o mais uma vez. Não fora fácil encontrar um que falasse de sentimentos e, ainda assim, não tivesse a palavra "amor".

Havia apenas uma breve mensagem: O _Dia dos Namorados é para os corações cheios de sentimentos._

Logo abaixo, escreveu: _Nossos assustados corações, cheios de sentimentos, foram tomados por um bebê. Vamos viver a vida juntos. Parece-me a coisa certa a fazer._

Edward colocou o envelope no colo do pinguim e voltou a seu escritório, para esperar. Não fazia ideia de quanto demorava uma consulta como a que Isabella fora fazer, mas não estava disposto a trabalhar até que ela voltasse. E ficou ali, esperando...

Esperou por bastante tempo. Depois decidiu adiantar alguns papéis, mas consultava o relógio a cada cinco minutos. O tempo passava e o elevador parecia estar com algum defeito porque muitas pessoas que não eram daquele andar acabavam chegando ali, olhando para a decoração e descendo novamente. De repente, Edward caiu em si e constatou que a decoração que ele fizera para Isabella é que despertava tanta curiosidade.

Jane devia ter falado demais, concluiu, irritado.

Sentiu-se um idiota. Começou a pensar na maneira como vinha agindo desde que soubera sobre a gravidez de Isabella. Não entendia suas próprias ações, mas chegara a pedir a ela que se casasse com ele! Lembrava-se do juramento solene que fizera, ao separar-se de Crystal, de que jamais tornaria a se casar.

Seu casamento com Crystal fora um desastre. Linda e refinada, ela lhe parecera a mulher mais bela do mundo, mas revelara-se avarenta, ambiciosa e desonesta.

Sabia que havia bons casamentos pelo mundo. Tinha como exemplo o de Emmett e Rose, ou o de sua mãe com o pai de Emmett. Mas, depois de muito refletir a respeito, chegara à conclusão que o problema estava nele mesmo. Todos pareciam desapontá-lo no final. Ninguém ficava ao seu lado como desejava. Era como se continuasse sendo aquele garotinho insatisfeito pela perda do pai, esperando por sua volta dia após dia, e sempre se desapontando quando ele não vinha...

E agora estava prestes a se casar novamente. Que Deus o ajudasse! Sabia que uma certidão de casamento não era garantia para não ser abandonado, mas sabia que haveria um filho, e filhos não costumam abandonar os pais. Pelo menos, não até completarem dezoito anos...

Isabella percebeu que havia algo de diferente assim que estacionou na garagem. O guarda, que sempre lhe sorria com respeito e distanciamento, agora abria um largo sorriso, muito pessoal.

— Olá, sra. Swan— cumprimentou ele. — Voltou logo!

Diante de tanta solicitude, Isabella começou a preocupar-se.

— Por quê? Algo aconteceu?

— Não, não!

Jessica, a recepcionista, ergueu a cabeça assim que a percebeu e também sorriu.

— Boa tarde, Isabella! — saudou, com exagero.

— Olá, Jessica... — respondeu, meio sem graça.

Duas mulheres que não conhecia estavam atrás dela no elevador com expressão maliciosa. Isabella sorriu-lhes, depois voltou-se, em silêncio. Mas sentia os cabelos em sua nuca eriçados, sabendo, por instinto, que elas a olhavam, que estavam fazendo algum comentário a seu respeito. O que seria?

Era como se soubesse que estavam falando dela antes de entrar no elevador e que continuariam assim que saíssem. E, quando o fizeram, voltaram-se para vê-la, sorrindo.

Lauren Mitchell passava, naquele momento, e viu-a.

— Oi, Isabella! — saudou. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

— Para você também!

As portas do elevador se fecharam e ela teve a nítida impressão de que Lauren ficara rindo... Era Dia dos Namorados e Isabella nem se lembrara. Vira algumas lojas decoradas, algumas salas do prédio também, mas não dera atenção maior ao fato.

Talvez tivesse ignorado tudo exatamente porque sabia que não receberia nada, nem um cartão de algum amigo.

No entanto, o fato de ser Dia dos Namorados nada tinha a ver com o comportamento estranho das pessoas na firma. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

O elevador parou um andar abaixo do seu, e teve de apertar o botão para as portas se fecharem novamente, mas chegou a ouvir comentários do tipo: _É ela!_

Viu que as pessoas a observavam, e teve tempo de visualizar Jane, que estava entre elas e gesticulava enfaticamente, demonstrando um ar culpado e parecendo preocupada.

— Não fui eu, Isabella, eu juro! — ouviu-a gritar.

Sem entender absolutamente nada, ela seguiu até seu andar e, quando as portas se abriram mais uma vez, prendeu a respiração.

Os balões, os corações, as flores e a faixa dizendo _Feliz Dia dos Namorados!,_ tudo era novidade e, apesar de muito bonito, deixou-a perplexa.

— Oh, não... — murmurou.

Por que Edward não colocara um anúncio no jornal?, perguntou a si mesma, irônica. Ou talvez uma placa em néon, diante do prédio, contando a todos o que estava acontecendo!

— Edward! — chamou e logo ele apareceu, por entre os inúmeros balões brancos e vermelhos. — O que é isto?!

— Olá, querida. — Ele lhe oferecia uma caixa de veludo vermelho, cheia de bombons. — Feliz Dia dos Namorados!

O que poderia dizer a ele? Havia uma expressão alegre e apreensiva naqueles olhos tão intensos. Entendia que Edward queria apenas agradá-la, tentava deixá-la feliz...

Ainda sem acreditar que Edward havia feito tudo aquilo para agradá-la, sentiu os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Oh... Eu adorei! Obrigada, Edward. Não existe sala mais bonita do que a minha!

Ninguém jamais fizera tal coisa para ela. Deixou-se seduzir, segurando o pinguim e apertando-o em um abraço carinhoso.

Depois de alguns instantes, olhou-o com carinho e comentou:

— Não sabia que gostava de coisas assim.

— Mas gosto. — Edward deixou a caixa de bombons de lado e tomou-a nos braços.

— Vamos jantar juntos esta noite, está bem? Já fiz as reservas no Le Jardin.

Isabella apenas sorriu. Não queria negar-se a ir.

— E agora precisamos nos beijar — Edward completou, sorrindo.

— Precisamos? Por quê? — ela perguntou, maliciosa.

— Porque assim manda a tradição. Como no Natal, quando um casal para embaixo do ramo de visgo. — A voz dele denunciava uma felicidade que era incomum em Edward.

— Nunca ouvi falar que essa tradição estivesse também no Dia dos Namorados...

— Mas está! É nova! Acabou de começar!

— Edward, eu não sei se... — Isabella tentou protestar.

— Mas eu sei... Deixe que eu lhe mostre como é — ele brincou, para tentar descontraí-la.

Devia ser apenas um beijo doce, sem maiores pretensões. Mas algo aconteceu, que nenhum dos dois pôde prever. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, a paixão apareceu de repente, forte, unindo-os de tal maneira que o beijo tornou-se ardente, febril.

Os segundos se passaram, parecendo eternos, e quando Isabella deu-se conta do que ocorria, afastou-se depressa.

— Puxa, é melhor não fazermos isso outra vez... — foi o comentário de Edward, que deixou-a desconcertada.

Ficaram ambos parados, olhando-se, sem saber o que mais dizer, ou o que pensar, até que Isabella lembrou-se de algo. Pegou sua bolsa e murmurou:

— Também tenho um presente para você. — E entregou a ele a ultra-sonografia que fizera naquela tarde. — É seu filho.

Era a primeira vez que ela dizia isso, que aceitava o fato por completo.

Edward pegou o envelope e abriu-o, e seu olhar se enterneceu de imediato ao ver as manchas no acetato. Como ela poderia não amar aquela reação? Como poderia ficar indiferente a tanta demonstração de carinho?

É... estava, realmente, perdida.

 **Capítulo VI**

O JANTAR não podia ter sido mais adorável. Comida excelente, canções suaves de Edith Piaf tocadas ao fundo, criando um clima de extremo romantismo, lembrando Paris nos anos quarenta. E foi exatamente esse o comentário que Isabella fez, após a sobremesa.

— Talvez, naquela época, tudo parecesse ter um encanto especial porque as pessoas sabiam contra o que estavam lutando e no que acreditavam — Edward comentou. — Não havia muito do que se arrepender.

— Talvez não fossem tão diferentes do que somos hoje em dia — ela observou.

— Talvez. O fato é que todos procuramos mais... segurança em nossas vidas, não acha?

— É verdade.

Isabella prestava atenção ao modo refinado com que Edward bebia seus últimos goles de vinho. Ele estava em seu elemento, fazia parte daquela vida. Ela, ao contrário, sentia-se um ser à parte naquela atmosfera de luxo e sofisticação.

Gostaria muito de poder acreditar que a vida seria bem melhor ao lado dele, pois sabia o quanto Edward era bom. Mas havia certos impedimentos e eles vinham muito mais dela mesma do que da realidade que vivia.

Era uma pena que ele não a amasse, pensou, em certo momento. Tudo estava mudado agora entre eles, mas apenas por causa da criança que esperava.

— Gostaria de dançar? — Edward perguntou baixinho, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Dançar? — Isabella sentia que ele a levava devagar até a pista de dança e não opunha resistência. A música tocada agora fazia-a pensar naqueles cafés tipicamente franceses, nos quais o som dos acordeões embevecia qualquer alma romântica.

Nos braços de Edward, seguindo seus passos na melodia, ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, com receio de que ele percebesse suas emoções, que afloravam com intensidade. Cerrou os olhos, deixando-se envolver pela atmosfera suave que a rodeava. Podia tentar esquecer sua real situação, imaginar que fosse possível Edward vir a apaixonar-se por ela... Se fosse possível...

Quando a música terminou, eles continuaram parados, mas Edward ainda a envolvia nos braços com muito carinho. Parecia até que ele não queria que Isabella se afastasse dele.

Seus olhares se encontraram e Isabella percebeu, no dele, uma intensidade que a deixou fraca, atraída. E, de repente, percebeu o que se passava: ele a queria! A dança, a pouca intimidade que tinham partilhado naqueles minutos, tinham trazido à tona um desejo oculto, que jamais ocorrera a nenhum dos dois.

Edward sorriu e puxou-a consigo de volta à mesa. Ainda perplexa com o que acontecera, Isabella tentava controlar-se e ter certeza de que não vivera um sonho.

Sentaram-se e conversaram por mais algum tempo, sobre assuntos triviais. A música de Edith Piaf tornou a invadir o ambiente e ele, inclinando-se para a frente, segredou:

— Você ainda não gosta da ideia de casamento, não é?

Isabella ia responder, preparando-se para argumentar, mas Edward tocou-lhe a mão, por sobre a mesa, e continuou:

— Eu sei que não. Mas é que tenho tão pouco tempo para tentar convencê-la! Seria justo se me desse uma chance, não acha?

Ela assentiu, encantada com a suavidade e franqueza que descobriu no homem que iria ser seu marido.

Edward abriu um sorriso largo e prosseguiu:

— Nosso relacionamento profissional é um sucesso e nosso casamento pode ser uma extensão disso. Seria como uma... sociedade. Uma parceria. Um acordo de negócios... Não vamos esperar nada um do outro. Você mesma disse... Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro.

Isabella encarou-o, imaginando se Edward, de fato, ainda não percebera que estava se apaixonando por ele.

— Não havendo amor, estaríamos muito mais livres, não acha? — ele continuava argumentando. — Acho que o grande problema dos casamentos é que as pessoas esperam demais umas das outras. Isso é irreal! As expectativas são cada vez maiores e, como não podem supri-las, todos se decepcionam. Se tivermos uma ideia clara do que será nosso casamento, tenho certeza de que poderemos viver muito bem juntos.

Isabella assentiu de leve, sem saber ao certo se, de fato, concordava com tal teoria.

— Isabella, esta situação toda envolve muito... sentimento de minha parte. Sabe, jamais pensei em ter filhos. Nunca pensei em me casar outra vez...

Isabella sabia que o primeiro casamento dele fora um fracasso, mas não conhecia os detalhes da história, por isso continuou calada, apenas olhando-o, como se o incentivasse a falar.

— Fiquei emocionado quando soube que seria pai — ele seguiu em frente, percebendo que estava sendo ouvido com muita atenção, imaginando se a estaria convencendo ou não. — E foi maravilhoso descobrir que você era a mãe.

Para sua surpresa, Isabella notou que a voz dele se embargava. Edward desviou o olhar, esperando algum tempo até voltar à conversa:

— E me parece tudo tão perfeito agora! Porque gosto muito de você e a respeito ainda mais. E... seu filho precisa de um pai. Precisa de mim!

Ela tinha a garganta seca. Sentia vontade de chorar. Sabia que não poderia dizer nada ou começaria a soluçar ali mesmo.

— Isabella, não estou pedindo muito, estou? — Edward insistiu. — Na verdade, quero muito mais dar do que receber.

Ela reconhecia a verdade naquelas palavras. Não tinha nada a temer, ou a perder. E entendia que, do ponto de vista de Edward, o que ele oferecia era proteção, segurança, e a paternidade para uma criança que, antes, ela pretendera criar sozinha. Não podia recusar tamanhã bondade.

Mesmo assim, ainda havia certa resistência em seu coração. Era como se Jake estivesse novamente diante de seus olhos, como se ouvisse mais uma vez suas palavras duras, insensíveis, e lembrar-se de como algo que parecera tão bom a princípio tornara-se um terror.

Sabia que Edward não era Jake, mas não se sentia pronta para nenhum tipo de ligação. No entanto, não sabia como explicar a Edward o que sentia. E, pensando rapidamente, apegou-se a outro problema que via nos planos dele:

— Edward, aprecio sua honestidade e entendo o que está me propondo. Mas o fato é que não tenho certeza de que isso poderia dar certo.

— Por que não?

— Você diz que será um acordo puramente de parceria. Assim, entendo que deva ser platônico. Sei que é embaraçoso, mas... sinto que há alguma... atração física entre nós... Talvez você não a sinta, mas...

Edward riu, fazendo-a interromper-se.

— Então você percebeu... — disse ele. — Pode acreditar, Isabella, eu também sinto o mesmo.

Isso era um alívio e um grande perigo, refletiu ela.

— Não acho que deva se preocupar com isso — Edward completou. — As mulheres costumam levar esse tipo de coisa mais a sério do que os homens. Mas somos seres humanos e, assim, capazes de controlar nossos impulsos, não acha? Podemos lidar bem com essa... atração.

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, suspeitando de que não estivesse tão certa quanto ele sobre suas sensações.

— Acha que somos assim tão modernos? — conseguiu murmurar.

— Tenho certeza disso.

— Pois eu acho que está sonhando...

— Por que, Isabella? Está tentando me dizer que não vai conseguir manter-se afastada de mim?

Ela sorriu.

— Não é isso. — Mesmo negando, Isabella sabia que seu rosto estava corado.

Ainda sorrindo, Edward rebateu:

— Então, depois de tantos esclarecimentos, vai se casar comigo ou não?

— Oh, Edward...

— Vai funcionar. Basta que não deixemos nossa parte emocional falar mais alto.

— Acha mesmo que isso é possível? Não entendo como possa funcionar...

— Não há motivos para não funcionar. Nós dois nos casamos por amor da primeira vez. Agora vamos nos casar por motivos práticos apenas. Espere e verá. Vai dar tudo certo.

Isabella olhava-o nos olhos, como se neles buscasse uma confirmação de que suas suspeitas eram totalmente infundadas. Queria demais poder acreditar em suas palavras, confiar em sua animação.

— Edward... — começou, suave.

Ele cobriu-lhe os lábios levemente com um dedo e inclinou-se, como se tivesse a intenção de beijá-la. Isabella estremeceu e calou-se, limitando-se a esperar, ansiosa, por aquele beijo.

Quando já sentia o calor da respiração de Edward nos lábios, uma voz aguda de mulher os interrompeu:

— Edward Cullen, seu grande malandro!

Ambos se afastaram depressa para ver a bela mulher que estava logo ao lado da cadeira dele.

Edward levantou-se, parecendo pouco à vontade.

— Seu sem-vergonha! Você devia ter ligado para mim antes do baile de caridade dos Zimmerman! — continuou a estranha, em fingido tom zangado. — Por onde tem andado?

— Tânia... — respondeu ele, confuso. — Desculpe-me, mas... tenho andado ocupado demais. — E segurando a mão de Isabella, apresentou-a: — Esta é Isabella Swan, minha... noiva.

A mulher pareceu surpresa no primeiro instante, mas disfarçou bem.

— Parabéns, querido! Para você também... Isabella. Bem, estou com um grupo, do outro lado do salão. Por que não se juntam a nós? Edward, alguns de nossos velhos amigos estão lá.

— Desculpe-me, Tânia, mas estamos noivos há pouco tempo e com muita pressa para ficarmos a sós. Aliás, estávamos de saída. — Ele estendeu a mão para Isabella, e ela se levantou.

Ficou óbvio para Tânia que estava sendo dispensada. Sem perder a classe, porém, ela acenou-lhes um adeus e se afastou.

Já no pátio do estacionamento, Isabella levantou a gola do casaco contra o frio da noite, enquanto observava:

— Que história foi aquela de me apresentar como sua noiva?

— Digamos que estou sentindo que vai aceitar meu pedido de casamento em breve — Edward brincou. — Acho, até, que nos próximos segundos...

Isabella ainda vacilou, mas o sorriso que enfeitava aquele rosto másculo e bonito era muito perturbador e convincente demais.

— Está bem — aquiesceu.

— Está bem? Está bem! — Edward ergueu-a nos braços e rodopiou com ela pelo estacionamento. Em seguida, sem que Isabella esperasse, beijou-a de maneira apaixonada. Ele sentia-se absolutamente feliz.

Isabella ainda não podia acreditar que havia aceitado o pedido de casamento de Edward. Sentia medo e alegria ao pensar no assunto. Iria se casar com seu chefe... E ter um filho dele. Imaginava a fofoca que seria quando todos na firma soubessem. Corava só em pensar.

As primeiras pessoas que seriam notificadas eram Emmett e Rose. Edward planejara jantar com eles, em companhia de Isabella. E ela estava tensa quanto ao que eles poderiam pensar a respeito do acordo que seria seu casamento com Edward.

Na noite do jantar, enquanto seguia no carro dele até a casa de seus futuros cunhados, Isabella observava o bairro em que moravam e via que ele se assemelhava muito àquele em que crescera.

A maioria das casas eram sobrados com um grande gramado à frente, que agora estava coberto de neve. E ela teve uma ligeira lembrança da torta de maçã cheirando no forno, da música preferida de sua mãe tocando no rádio, e dos meninos das casas vizinhas que voltavam para casa conversando animadamente depois de uma partida de hóquei. Sem saber por que, ela se emocionou e sentiu lágrimas virem-lhe aos olhos. Estava vivendo'tempo demais em apartamentos, concluiu.

A casa de Emmett e Rose era uma das mais bonitas do quarteirão e, assim que saiu do carro e pisou na varanda da frente, pôde sentir o calor da família que vivia ali, mesmo sem ter visto nenhum de seus membros.

Quando entraram, duas crianças loiras apareceram no topo da escada e desceram correndo, com pequenos gritinhos de entusiasmo, para saudar o tio que chegava.

Edward pegou ambos no colo e jogou-os sobre o sofá, em seguida, fazendo-lhes cócegas e provocando gargalhadas deliciosas. Depois os fez levantarem-se e recomporem-se para apresentar-lhes Isabella.

— Estes são Kenny e Liah — disse ele. — Digam olá para sua nova tia.

— Oi — cumprimentou Liah, um tanto tímida em seus seis anos de idade.

Kenny, mais jovem e bem mais tímido, apenas olhava, vestido no pijama de bolinhas, que devia ser dois números maior que aquele que o pequeno usava.

— Ele vai falar mais tarde — Liah explicou, pelo irmão. — Só precisa conhecê-la melhor primeiro.

Quando Rose e Emmett vieram, todos se cumprimentaram e logo em seguida Rose levou as crianças para a cama, enquanto Emmett levava Isabella para a sala ao lado, para mostrar-lhe sua coleção de livros. Estava fazendo sua parte para deixá-la à vontade.

Pouco depois, com a volta de Rose, o jantar foi servido. Ela fizera uma especialidade italiana, preparada com frutos do mar e, enquanto servia a todos, comentou alguma coisa sobre sua origem italiana.

— É, mas a mãe dela é inglesa — Emmett observou, bem-humorado, apontando para os cabelos loiros da esposa. Rose passou, então, a falar sobre a chegada de seus avós ingleses à América e de como, sem um tostão, eles tinham conseguido progredir a ponto de terem um pequeno hotel em um importante ponto turístico da costa.

— Sabe, nunca tivemos muito dinheiro em minha família, mas em todas as férias, sempre conseguimos viajar para algum local interessante do país — completou ela.

O jantar prosseguiu, animado, e Isabella pôde perceber como Emmett e Rose se entendiam bem. Ficava óbvio que se amavam muito. E desejou saber qual era o segredo para alcançar tamanhã felicidade conjugal.

O engraçado foi que, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se vendo Edward com outros olhos. Aquele era um lado dele que nunca vira antes. Ele ria e conversava com o irmão com afeição e carinho, e ela não podia deixar de imaginar como seria o relacionamento que teria com ele no futuro, quando já estivessem casados. Ele continuaria a ser aquele homem agradável e atencioso?

Tanto Emmett quanto Rose pareceram gostar da ideia do casamento. A única coisa que pareceu deixá-los pouco satisfeitos foi a parte que se referia a ser apenas um casamento de aparência.

— Vai ser um acordo — Edward explicava. — Não estamos nos casando por amor, como sabem.

— Sei... — Rose comentou, perplexa.

— Não nos amamos — Edward prosseguiu, — mas vamos nos casar para podermos cuidar da melhor forma possível de nosso filho.

Rose assentia, olhando para Edward, depois para Isabella. E, como se percebesse que ela não estava comprando aquela história, Isabella achou que devia acrescentar:

— É verdade. Tanto eu quanto Edward já fomos casados antes e sabemos como é. E, olhando objetivamente, vocês devem saber que não sou do tipo que Edward gosta... Jamais teríamos ficado juntos, não fosse pelo bebê.

— E qual é o tipo de mulher que acha que Edward gosta? — Rose perguntou, em tom casual.

— Bem, eu costumava acertar os detalhes dos encontros dele... Cheguei a enviar muitas flores, na manhã seguinte... — Isabella sorriu, olhando para Edward, buscando confirmação.

— Ultimamente, não — ele comentou.

— É, ultimamente, não.

— Estive ocupado demais no último ano para namorar. Lembram-se da fusão das Empresas TriPac? Trabalhei dia e noite naquele negócio. Depois aconteceu essa procura maluca pela mãe de meu filho...

— Bem, conversamos e resolvemos que teremos uma cerimônia simples, apenas no cartório na sexta-feira. Nada mais. — Isabella veio em socorro de Edward.

Rose estalou dois dedos e observou:

— Assim, rápido... Entendo.

Edward olhou para a cunhada, sério, e prosseguiu, como se seu comentário não tivesse existido:

— Gostaríamos que vocês fossem nossas testemunhas. Se tiverem tempo, é claro.

— É claro que sim! — Emmett exclamou, animado. — Vamos estar presentes e levar alguns sinos para tornar tudo oficial.

Edward não estava gostando do tom do irmão, mas prosseguiu, mesmo assim:

— Vai ser tudo muito simples. Vamos assinar os papéis, dizer nossos votos e depois almoçar em algum lugar agradável. — Naquele momento, olhou para Isabella, buscando a confirmação de suas palavras. — Depois vamos voltar ao trabalho.

— Mesmo? Vai ser assim tão simples? — Rose interferiu, inconformada. Olhou para o marido e chutou-o de leve por baixo da mesa. — Muito moderno, eu diria. Incrivelmente moderno!

Emmett parecia preocupado, como se soubesse que sua esposa estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa inusitada, mas ela apenas se inclinou e propôs:

— Deixem-nos levar vocês para almoçar, está bem. Gosto de fazer planos.

— Claro... — Edward concordou, erguendo as sobrancelhas para Isabella, que também assentiu de pronto. — Seria ótimo.

O jantar terminou e Emmett levou Isabella até a sala novamente para mostrar-lhe algumas fotos de Edward criança e adolescente. Isabella adorou cada uma delas.

Pouco depois, Edward e Emmett saíra para alugar um filme e Isabella foi até a cozinha para ajudar Rose com a louça. Sem perda de tempo, a cunhada de Edward foi direto ao assunto:

— Deve estar curiosa sobre o primeiro casamento de Edward e sobre sua esposa...

— Oh, sim, claro... — Isabella respondeu, surpresa, enquanto enxugava os pratos.

— Nós duas sabemos que ele mesmo não lhe diria nada, concorda?

— É provável...

— Pois eu acho que você merece saber. Não deve mergulhar nesse casamento sem saber de tudo que houve. Portanto, lá vai: Crystal era alta, elegante, linda. Mas eu não a suportava. Era o que se costuma chamar de "mulher cara". Difícil de manter financeiramente, entende?

— Entendo.

— Portanto, o que Edward poderia ter visto nela? — Rose prosseguiu, sempre muito franca. — Como sabemos, o amor é cego. E até acho que ele pensava amá-la de verdade. Talvez seja por isso que Edward dá tanta importância ao fato de vocês não se amarem. Aliás, estão ambos indo para esse casamento de olhos bem abertos, devo dizer.

Isabella colocou outro prato seco sobre a pia e encarou Rose. Não sabia se ela estava falando sério ou brincando com a situação. Mas, ao que parecia, havia muita seriedade em suas palavras.

— Bem, Edward podia manter uma mulher cara — Rose continuou, — mas ele é muito esperto, sabe? E, assim que a paixão acabou, ele começou a perceber que Crystal amava muito mais o dinheiro do que poderia amar qualquer ser humano. Então, deixou de ser tão... generoso. E, quanto menos dinheiro ele dava a ela, mais Crystal se rebelava. E, um belo dia, quando se fartou da situação, abandonou-o para arrumar outro tolo cheio de dinheiro.

— Então... Crystal se casou com ele apenas por interesse? — Isabella não podia conceber a ideia de uma mulher casando-se com Edward sem amá-lo. Ela mesma já estava apaixonada. Mas não podia deixar que Rose soubesse disso, embora o olhar perspicaz da outra a incomodasse.

— No fim, nenhum dos dois se suportava — revelou Rose. — Ela disse bem diante de mim que tinha mais alguns anos de beleza e que achava merecer bem mais por isso. Era assim que dava valor aos votos de casamento...

— Oh, pobre Edward...

— Bem, mas precisamos admitir que há uma certa lógica no raciocínio dela. Assim que a beleza a abandonar, Crystal estará sozinha. Sim, porque não tem outra qualidade que compense a perda da aparência... Mas, seja como for, Edward jamais comete o mesmo erro. Talvez, até, tenha percebido como ela era antes de se casar, mas achou que poderia mudá-la. — Rose meneou a cabeça, como se não admitisse aquela hipótese.

— As pessoas não podem ser mudadas assim. Se alguma mudança é passível de ocorrer, deve vir de dentro para fora. No caso de Edward e Crystal, simplesmente não aconteceu.

Isabella imaginava se Edward ainda sentiria alguma coisa pela ex-esposa. Talvez sua má experiência no casamento o tivesse marcado tanto quanto o que restara do casamento dela com Jake... Mas era Edward quem queria repetir a dose, pensou.

— Bem, se eu e Edward tivermos problemas, posso garantir que não será nesse contexto — murmurou.

— Ah, isso eu percebi desde o primeiro instante em que a vi. Na verdade, acho que você é a companheira perfeita para o meu cunhado.

Isabella sorriu e perguntou:

— Por que diz isso? Você mal me conhece...

— Edward jamais foi do tipo pacato, que se casa, sabe? Namorava como um louco quando era mais jovem. Uma garota por noite. Nunca levou nada a sério, com exceção de Crystal. Algo, nela, deve tê-lo afetado de alguma forma. — Rose aproximou-se e tocou o braço de Isabella, falando mais baixo: — Minha teoria é que ela veio de uma família antiga de Boston, como o pai dele. E foi isso que o atraiu.

— O pai dele? Achei que ele tivesse morrido quando Edward ainda era pequeno...

— E morreu, mesmo. Mas isso teve um grande efeito na vida de Edward. Bem, creio que essa história é Edward quem deve lhe contar, não eu.

Isabella não insistiu. Já obtivera muitas informações para uma noite.

Rose retirou o sorvete que preparara da geladeira e, com Isabella, arrumou as taças sobre a mesa. Serviram-se, à espera dos homens, conversando sobre assuntos corriqueiros.

— Pena haver tão pouco tempo para os preparativos do casamento — Rose comentou pouco depois, quando ambas voltaram à sala. — O vestido de noiva... Mas deve ter tido um vestido e uma festa em seu primeiro casamento, não?

— Na verdade, não — Isabella confessou. — Nós praticamente fugimos juntos.

— E você nunca teve um vestido de noiva?

— Não. Mas não se preocupe com isso, eu não me importo.

— Imagino que, de certa forma, ainda esteja magoada pela perda de seu marido...

— Não.

— Não? Como assim, não?

— Não me sinto magoada. Por que achou isso?

— Foi o que Edward me disse... Bem, pelo menos foi a impressão que tive.

— Mas eu nunca disse isso a ele. Não sei o que o faz pensar assim.

— Porque seria a coisa mais natural, eu acho. Mas já que você diz que não...

Isabella ergueu os olhos e encarou Rose.

— Meu primeiro casamento não foi particularmente feliz — revelou. — Foi triste que Jake tenha morrido tão jovem, sim, mas de certa forma, foi um alívio para mim. Minha vida com ele era, no mínimo, miserável.

Rose arregalou os olhos e tomou-lhe as mãos nas suas.

— Oh, Isabella, eu sinto tanto! Não podia imaginar...

— Essa é uma das razões pelas quais tenho hesitado tanto em me casar com Edward.

— Sabe de uma coisa, acho que se Edward não sabe sobre seu outro casamento, você devia contar-lhe a verdade.

Isabella assentiu. Devia contar-lhe, sim, mas faltava tempo... e coragem para começar a desenterrar velhos fantasmas.

 **Capítulo VII**

QUANDO O dia marcado para a cerimônia chegou, Isabella sentiu que começava a entrar em pânico.

Ia se casar! Mas não se podia dar ao luxo de entrar em pânico. Não naquele momento, pensou. Estava agindo assim única e exclusivamente por causa de seu filho e o faria da maneira certa.

Depois de um longo e relaxante banho, Isabella vestiu-se com esmero, usando um conjunto de seda marfim que já estava começando a ficar apertado na cintura, maquiou-se com perfeição e esperou com paciência, os olhos presos aos ponteiros do relógio.

Edward veio apanhá-la às dez horas em ponto, exatamente como haviam combinado.

— Está nervosa? — ele perguntou, passando o par de luvas de uma mão para a outra, ansioso.

— Não. Acho que a verdadeira denominação para o que estou sentindo é _apavorada._ — foi a resposta.

— Que coincidência! — Edward pegou a pequena mala que Isabella preparara e olhou ao redor, indagando: — Só isso?! Não vai levar mais nada?

— Não — ela respondeu, serena.

Parecia-lhe estranho pensar que não voltaria para casa naquela noite. Mas, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, Isabella voltou-se e olhou à sua volta, despedindo-se mais uma vez de seu apartamento, da vida antiga que ficava para trás... de todas as lembranças do passado, mesmo a parte tempestuosa que vivera com Jake, e depois sentiu-se aliviada em poder das as costas a tudo aquilo e deixar que Edward fechasse a porta e a separasse do que ficava ali.

Não conversaram muito no caminho até o cartório. Emmett e Rose os esperavam à porta e entraram os quatro juntos. Depois de assinarem alguns papéis, colocaram-se diante de um oficial de justiça que parecia enfadado com o serviço monótono e ergueram as mãos para fazerem seus votos como marido e mulher.

A cerimônia transcorreu com tranquilidade. E foi assim, simples e fácil. Depois de alguns minutos estavam legalmente casados.

Isabella baixou os olhos para o anel que Edward colocava em seu dedo e depois ergueu-os para encará-lo. Foi então que um vazio estranho a tomou, deixando-a, de repente, sensível.

Não conseguia acreditar que se casara pela segunda vez sem ter uma cerimônia que correspondesse aos seus sonhos...

De repente, uma voz eufórica fez com que Isabella voltasse à realidade.

— Vamos! — Rose convidou, alegre. — Fizemos reservas no restaurante do clube.

Ela se referia ao clube que Emmett e Edward frequentavam quando queriam jogar golfe. Rose preferia o tênis, como explicou a Isabella enquanto caminhavam de volta aos carros. Era estranho porque, até aquele momento, ela era a única que falava alguma coisa.

De repente, Edward falou bruscamente:

— Vamos seguir vocês.

Mais uma vez estavam a sós no automóvel e Isabella começavam a sentir a cabeça pesada, em um prenúncio de dor. O bebê estava inquieto em seu ventre.

Na verdade, Isabella sabia que não devia, nem podia, reclamar de nada. Se queria algo mais do que a cerimônia rápida e simples do cartório, devia ter avisado Edward. Ele, com certeza, a teria atendido.

No entanto, mesmo tendo essa certeza, sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar. Uma sensação de frio a invadiu e ela abraçou-se para sentir-se aquecida.

O estacionamento do clube estava lotado e eles demoraram para encontrar uma vaga.

— As pessoas costumam jogar golfe na neve? — Isabella estranhou, olhando para todos os carros enquanto tentava estabilizar suas emoções.

— Claro que não — Edward respondeu em tom casual. — Deve estar havendo alguma festa ou algo parecido.

Saindo do automóvel, ela começou a andar pelo caminho que levava ao prédio baixo e amplo, sem saber como iniciar uma nova conversa com o marido.

Rose aproximou-se com rapidez, puxando-a de leve para um lado, e mais uma vez livrou-a daquele incômodo silêncio.

— Venha por aqui — segredou-lhe ao ouvido. — Pelo toalete feminino. Há algo que quero lhe mostrar.

Isabella a seguiu, sem reagir, até que chegaram ao pequeno compartimento para guardar roupas e volumes, no toalete feminino, onde percebeu, na penumbra, um vestido pendurado em um armário de aço.

Estava diante do mais belo vestido de noiva que já vira. Não conseguiu conter o suspiro que lhe escapou dos lábios, em um misto de emoção e surpresa.

— Gostou? — Rose quis saber, sorrindo.

— Mas claro que sim! Como você pôde pensar que eu não gostaria? É o vestido mais bonito que já vi em toda a minha vida!

— Que bom! Então, comece a se despir, querida, porque você vai usá-lo.

— O que?!

— Bem, eu espero apenas que ele sirva. De qualquer maneira, tenho uma costureira de sobreaviso, caso seja necessária alguma mudança de última hora. Agora, apresse-se! Estão todos esperando pela noiva!

Então, toda a decepção que sentira até aquele momento desapareceu como que por encanto.

— Rose... — Isabella começou a protesta, sem entender ao certo quem poderia estar esperando, mas as coisas estavam acontecendo depressa demais para que pudesse raciocinar direito.

Com a ajuda de Rose, despiu seu conjunto e colocou o vestido que, por ter a cintura alta, ajustou-se perfeitamente a seu corpo. Então, voltando-se para o espelho de parede inteira a seu lado, ficou pasma diante do que viu.

Como um vestido podia operar tal milagre?, perguntou-se, observando com prazer sua imagem refletida no espelho.

— Oh, Rose... — conseguiu murmurar.

— Olhe, deixe-me ajeitar seus cabelos. Não precisamos arrumar demais porque o véu vai cobrir grande parte deles.

— Mas...

— Não há tempo a perder, querida!

Minutos depois, ambas estavam seguindo em direção ao grande salão do clube. Isabella podia ouvir a música tocando, suave, em um órgão. E era a _Marcha Nupcial_!

E, sem que tivesse tempo de esboçar nenhuma reação, pilhou-se entrando no salão, estupefata diante do que via.

Havia muitas pessoas ali e ela conhecia a todas! Quase todos os funcionários da Edward Cullen e Associados estavam presentes.

Isabella olhou para todos, de lábios entreabertos, absolutamente surpresa, enquanto a multidão se abria em duas partes e Edward surgia, parecendo-lhe incrivelmente atraente vestido em um elegante terno negro. Emmett estava a seu lado, e junto dos dois havia um padre.

Isabella voltou-se para Rose, mas esta cuidava de seus dois filhos, que vinham para juntar-se à noiva e acompanhá-la até o altar montado em uma das extremidades do salão. Leah levava uma cestinha de pétalas e ia espalhando-as pelo caminho conforme avançavam em direção a Edward.

— Vá andando — Rose sussurrou ao ouvido de Isabella. — Estarei logo atrás.

Isabella começou a andar devagar. Entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo agora e deixava-se levar, sentindo que, afinal, tinha direito de ser feliz. Porque era assim que se sentia: absolutamente feliz.

Edward olhava-a, atento e maravilhado, encantado com a transformação que o vestido de noiva fizera. Sorria e recebia seu sorriso de volta, nos lábios trêmulos de Isabella.

Para ela, foi como se tudo estivesse coberto por uma estranha e irresistível magia. A música, as flores que decoravam o salão, as pessoas que olhavam participando da cerimônia... Aquilo era o que imaginava ser um casamento de fato!

Isabella mal ouvia as palavras do padre. Era como se uma luminosidade suave e encantadora estivesse alegrando a tudo e a todos ali, deixando-a flutuar em um mar de felicidade. Conseguiu dizer _prometo_ no momento correto, mas o fez de modo um tanto abrupto porque algumas das pessoas ali presentes riram discretamente ao ouvi-la.

Então vieram as palavras _agora pode beijar a noiva_ e Isabella voltou-se para Edward, aceitando seus lábios com toda a alegria de seu coração.

Houve muitos aplausos e os noivos se voltaram para os presentes, sorrindo. Depois seguiram para o salão contíguo, muito maior, onde havia todo um aparato de banquete, com mesas longas lindamente decoradas, muita comida e uma orquestra que começou a tocar assim que a comemoração iniciou.

Sem poder mais conter-se, Isabella segredou ao ouvido de Edward:

— Você sabia disso tudo, não é?

— Na verdade, não. Rose pediu-me para dar o dia livre para os funcionários da firma, em uma espécie de comemoração de nosso casamento, e eu percebi que havia algo sendo preparado às minhas costas. Mas Rose é assim, sabe? Sempre alegre, procurando fazer o melhor em cada situação. E sempre com um bom humor incrível!

Isabella sorriu ainda mais, felicíssima. Naquele momento sua melhor amiga era, sem sombra de dúvida, a cunhada.

Estavam agora diante da mesa principal, recebendo os cumprimentos. Rose aproximou-se e Isabella não perdeu tempo para agradecer:

— Você, hein! Porque fez tudo isso? E como o fez? Teve tão pouco tempo...

— Sempre me disseram que sou ligada em uma tomada de duzentos e vinte, sabia? E acho que não é à toa. Além do mais, tive ajuda. — Rose fez um sinal não muito discreto em direção a Jane, que se colocara na fila para cumprimentar os noivos.

Isabella sorriu para ela, recebendo um aceno de volta.

— A culpa não foi minha! — disse ela, de longe, como sempre fazia.

— Estou tão contente por você ter gostado! — Rose comentou, abraçando Isabella. — Depois de ter começado a ajeitar tudo, fiquei imaginando que talvez não gostasse da minha interferência, que não quisesse, de fato, um casamento tradicional, uma festa... Mas acabei achando que estava fazendo a coisa certa e segui em frente.

— Estou feliz por tê-lo feito. Sabe, fiquei tão frustrada, tão deprimida, no cartório...

— É, eu percebi. Mas prometo não fazer mais surpresas e nem agir sem seu conhecimento no futuro, está bem?

— Não faça isso! — Isabella estava radiante. Alguém trouxe-lhe um prato com diversos quitutes, mas estava feliz demais para comer.

Ela seguia, de mesa em mesa, de casal em casal, agradecendo suas presenças, aceitando seus elogios e cumprimentos. Não estava acostumada a ser o centro das atenções, mas tinha que admitir que a sensação era extremamente agradável.

No entanto, a todo instante buscava Edward com os olhos. E ficava feliz quando o encontrava também à sua procura. Quando seus olhares se encontravam e eles trocavam sorrisos, era como se uma mensagem secreta fosse passada de um para o outro.

Isabella continuava seguindo, por entre os convidados, satisfeita por encontrar suas melhores amigas na firma: Emilly, Angela, Lauren e Charlotte.

— Mas acabei de saber que você está grávida de Edward! — Emilly exclamou, sacudindo a bela cabeleira loira e passando a mão por seu ventre, também volumoso.

— É, vamos ter um filho, sim — Isabella confirmou.

— Foi uma surpresa para todas nós, sabia?

— Surpresa, mas alegria também! — Angelaacrescentou. Também ela estava grávida. — Todo mundo a considera muito simpática e gentil Isabella. E todos adoram Edward também, é claro.

— Ele é um excelente patrão, mas, às vezes, consegue ser um tanto difícil, não é? — Isabella comentou.

— Bem, ele é homem, não? — Lauren interferiu, com seu jeito despachado. — O que se pode esperar?

Todas riram, depois passaram a examinar o ventre de Isabella com maior atenção.

— Vai voltar a trabalhar depois que o bebê nascer? — Jen quis saber. Ela mesma voltara, depois de ter dado à luz uma linda menina, em novembro.

— Ainda não falamos a respeito — Isabella explicou. — Mas espero poder trabalhar pelo menos na maior parte da semana. Além do mais, teremos nossa maravilhosa creche, não é? E, assim, será muito mais fácil.

— A creche... — Emilly trocou olhares com as outras. — Certo...

Percebendo que havia algo de errado, Isabella interessou-se:

— Qual é o problema?

— Nada, nada... — Lauren respondeu, rápida. — Agora não é o momento para esta conversa.

— Acho melhor vocês me dizerem, ou não vou sossegar a noite toda.

— Não queremos que fique aborrecida. Além do mais, vai precisar de toda sua atenção esta noite...

Todas riram da insinuação de Jen. Mas Isabella sentiu-se tensa. Como poderia explica a suas amigas que aquele casamento não era normal, que não haveria noite de núpcias, nem uma lua-de-mel? Por enquanto, era melhor deixar que pensassem o contrario.

— Por favor, expliquem o que há de errado com a creche — insistiu.

— Está bem — Emilly aquiesceu. — É que... há boatos de que... não vai haver creche alguma.

— Como assim? — Isabella espantou-se.

— Não está sabendo de nada?

— Não... — Mas ela lembrava-se de que Edward reagira de forma estranha quando tocara no assunto.

— Não se preocupe com isso — Lauren aconselhou. — Não, em um dia como este! Vamos conversar a respeito quando você voltar ao trabalho.

— Amanhã, então...

— Amanhã? Mas vocês não vão viajar em lua-de-mel?

— Não, não vamos a lugar algum.

— Não?! — Emilly parecia surpresa. — Então, para que tivemos todo aquele trabalho?

Isabella encarou-a, preplexa.

— Não sei do que está falando — explicou.

— Parece que estragamos a surpresa — Jen observou. — Nós fizemos uma "vaquinha" e arranjamos uma reserva de três noites para vocês no Chivas Hitz. Começando hoje, é claro.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. Mas as amigas estavam comentando sobre o belíssimo hotel e tinham desviado sua atenção dela, o que não as deixou perceberem seu embaraço. Tentava manter o sorriso nos lábios, mas pensava rapidamente num meio de sair daquela situação.

Uma lua-de-mel não fazia parte dos planos, avaliava. Não entendia bem por que pensava assim, mas achava que algumas noites no Chivas Ritz seriam muito mais perigosas do que se fossem passadas no apartamento de Edward.

Mais tarde, o bolo foi cortado e Isabella arremessou seu buquê na direção das mãos aflitas das mulheres solteiras.

Em seguida, os noivos receberam oficialmente o presente que o pessoal da firma lhes oferecia. Os convidados começaram a se despedir e pouco depois Edward e Isabella voltaram ao guarda-volumes feminino e masculino, onde trocaram de roupas, seguindo depois para o carro, sob votos de felicidades daqueles que ainda permaneciam no salão.

— Acredita no que aconteceu? — Isabella comentou, enquanto se dirigiam à auto-estrada. — Toda essa gente... foram tão gentis conosco. Tenho até vontade de chorar...

Era engraçado, ela avaliava. Sentira vontade de chorar quando tinham chegado ali, mas por um motivo completamente diferente. Agora estava de fato casada. Lançou um olhar furtivo para Edward e sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Estava _realmente_ casada.

O quarto do hotel era nada menos do que espetacular, com uma enorme cama redonda ao centro, dois banheiros separados, uma banheira de hidromassagem imensa e uma vista de tirar o fôlego da cidade de Chicago e do lago.

Em uma mesa de canto, estrategicamente colocada, havia uma cesta enorme com frutas, chocolates caros e uma garrafa de champanhe francês, em um balde de gelo, acompanhada por duas taças de cristal. Tudo que um casal de noivos precisava para uma noite de núpcias perfeita...

O único problema era que aquele não era um casamento normal.

E isso tornava as coisas ainda mais estranhas.

Edward e Isabella desfizeram a mala, colocaram roupas menos formais e depois, ao se encontrarem novamente no quarto, olharam-se, um tanto tensos.

— Vamos dar uma volta — convidou ele, em um impulso.

— Mas... Está tão frio lá fora...

— Podemos colocar nossos casacos. Venha, vamos andar pelo píer... Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar. — Edward estendeu-lhe a mão e ficou esperando pela resposta.

— Está bem — Isabella concordou, aceitando-lhe a mão.

A espécie de passarela ao redor do píer estava deserta, embora houvesse música soando nos alto-falantes que estavam instalados ao longo do cais.

Caminharam juntos, abraçados, devido ao frio e às leves rajadas de vento que, às vezes, vinham do lago. Quando se cansaram de passar frio, tornaram a entrar no prédio que ficava em uma das extremidades do píer. Era ali que os turistas se reuniam, onde estavam as barraquinhas e comida e de _souvenirs_.

Edward comprou um cachorro-quente e tentou partilhá-lo com Isabella, mas ela estava ainda excitada demais com os últimos acontecimentos para sentir fome. Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira, observando um palhaço que divertia algumas crianças, a poucos metros de distância.

— Dentro de alguns anos, nosso filhinho poderá estar diante de um palhaço desses, também, rindo muito — Isabella comentou.

— Ora, não se apresse tanto! — Edward lambia a mostarda que havia caído em seu dedo. — Vamos primeiro aproveitar bem a fase em que ele for apenas um bebê, porque é só nessa época que ele vai ser totalmente nosso...

Ela sorriu, pensativa. Instantes depois, indagou:

— Por que achou que nunca teria filhos?

— Por quê? Ora, porque... Olhe só para eles! — Edward apontou para as crianças com um movimento de cabeça. — São barulhentos, vivem para fazer arte, não têm sossego por um minuto sequer e perguntam o tempo todo sobre tudo! Sem contar que choram, gritam, exigem atenção, querem brinquedos... Crianças são um grande problema, Isabella.

Ela o encarou, surpresa com tais palavras.

— Não gosta de crianças? — perguntou.

Edward meneou a cabeça, antes de responder:

— Não sei, mas acho que não sou fanático por elas, não.

— Mas não parece pensar assim quando se trata de seus sobrinhos...

Ele assentiu. Tinha de admitir que Isabella tinha razão. Mas achava haver uma explicação lógica para isso:

— É diferente. Meus sobrinhos são crianças maravilhosas.

— Sei... — Isabella começava a sorrir, entendendo aquela linha de raciocínio tortuosa. — Então, as únicas crianças que você realmente conhece, você adora.

— Bem... Talvez seja isso, sim.

Isabella riu, e sem querer, passou o braço pelo dele, de um modo que jamais fizera antes.

Edward notou, e gostou. Na verdade, gostava muito de Isabella. E sabia que precisava prestar atenção a esse sentimento.

Estava frio demais quando acabaram de andar por toda aquela parte do píer, e decidiram tomar um táxi para voltar ao hotel.

Ao entrarem no quarto, ligaram o aparelho de som e Edward deitou-se na cama, enquanto Isabella descansava em uma poltrona próxima.

O silêncio caiu entre ambos, e, pouco depois, ela imaginou que Edward adormecera, já que estava tão quieto. Olhou-o, deixando-se encantar pelo modo como o via estendido na cama. Nunca antes o vira assim. E era difícil deixar de pensar em como seria deitar-se a seu lado. Mas não o fez.

Depois de algum tempo, viu-o espreguiçar-se, comentou:

— Temos que tomar duas decisões.

— É mesmo? Quais?

— O que faremos com o jantar e o que faremos com a cama.

— Acha que ficaria muito estranho se ligássemos para a recepção e pedíssemos uma cama extra?

Isabella pensou por instantes. Era a coisa mais lógica a fazer mas ainda assim, seria estranho, sim, e muito. Todos os funcionários do hotel comentariam.

Olhou para Edward e percebeu que ele lia seus pensamentos.

— Não se preocupe — ele murmurou. — Vamos pensar em alguma coisa antes de irmos nos deitar. Quanto ao jantar, Rose ajeitou isso também. Tudo o que temos a fazer é ligar para o serviço de quarto e dizer que estamos prontos. Eles trarão um jantar maravilhoso, especialmente pedido por minha agitada cunhada.

A comida estava, de fato, maravilhosa, Isabella avaliou, passando o guardanapo pelos lábios. Comeram tranquilamente, depois assistiram televisão por algum tempo e, em seguida, decidiram recolher-se.

— Fique com a cama — Edward disse logo. — Afinal, é você quem está grávida aqui. Posso me ajeitar nas poltronas.

Isabella sentiu-se um tanto desconfortável em permitir que Edward ficasse com a pior parte, mas sabia não haver outra alternativa.

Foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha, colocando depois a camisola e o roupão. Quando saiu, viu que Edward estava com um livro nas mãos, sentado em uma poltrona.

— Boa noite — disse ela, tirando o roupão e enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas.

— Boa noite — Edward respondeu, um tanto alheio, sem sequer erguer os olhos da leitura.

Isabella sentiu-se aliviada e triste ao mesmo tempo, pois mesmo sabendo que se quisessem fazer seu acordo dar certo teriam de manter certa, distância, alguma coisa em seu intimo lhe dizia que se sentiria muito melhor se estivesse nos braços dele...

Perguntou-se por quanto tempo ainda iria ficar pensando a respeito. Mas não foi por muito tempo, porque logo o sono a venceu.

Assim que percebeu que Isabella havia adormecido, Edward deixou de prestar atenção ao livro e olhou-a, durante longos momentos. Prestava atenção aos detalhes de seu rosto...

Ainda não acreditava que a mãe do seu filho era a mesma Isabella que trabalhava ao lado dele há dois anos. Chegou a conclusão que uma funcionária tão especial quanto ela só poderia ser a melhor esposa que um homem poderia querer.

Sorriu de leve e levantou-se, seguindo para o outro banheiro. Queria tomar um banho antes de deitar-se.

Incrível: ele, Edward Cullen, era uma homem casado novamente.

— Vamos ver se, desta vez, o final será feliz — comentou para si mesmo, fechando a porta que dava para o quarto.

 **Capítulo VIII**

DEPOIS DE uma noite de sono tranquilo, Isabella acordou sozinha na manhã seguinte. Edward lhe deixara um bilhete dizendo que descera para o desjejum e que a esperava no refeitório.

Estava, com certeza, sendo educado ao dar-lhe a oportunidade de levantar-se e vestir-se com privacidade naquela primeira manhã de seu casamento.

Isabella não pôde deixar de apreciar tal preocupação da parte dele.

Quando entrou no refeitório, olhou à sua volta, procurando por Edward. Assim que avistou-o, percebeu que seu marido a olhava com um sorriso de boas-vindas. Ele levantou-se e acenou discretamente para que Isabella se aproximasse.

— Bem, o que vamos fazer com o todo o tempo livre de que dispomos? — perguntou ela, assim que se sentou. Era estranho, mas sentia falta da rotina do trabalho.

Edward serviu-lhe um copo de suco de laranja enquanto pensava.

— O que acha de irmos até a cidade? — sugeriu. — Podemos agir como turistas, conhecer tudo que sempre tivemos vontade mas que, por morarmos aqui, deixamos para outro dia e acabamos nunca tendo tempo de ver.

E assim foi. A primeira coisa que fizeram foi visitar o nonagésimo sexto andar do Edifício John Hancock, para terem a vista espetacular da cidade que era tão comentada pelos que já tinham estado lá.

O resto do dia foi gasto em museus, parques e galerias de arte. Edward e Isabella fingiram nunca ter estado em Chicago e apreciaram cada detalhe, fosse ele absolutamente novo ou visto já há muito tempo.

Aproveitaram o tempo livre para conversarem, rirem juntos e, em certos momentos, até brincarem um com o outro.

Aquele, definitivamente, foi um dia de descobertas. Chegaram à conclusão de que tinham coisas demais em comum.

Isabella percebeu logo que jamais tinha tido um dia tão agradável. Estar com Edward era como estar com um grande amigo e, ao mesmo tempo, um amante atraente e sedutor.

O único problema era que ele não era, de fato, seu amante. E seria bom que permanecesse assim, observava ela para si mesma, apesar do fato de que cada toque de Edward a fazia estremecer, mesmo sendo apenas uma gentileza.

À noite, jantaram em uma cantina napolitana magnífica, na avenida Grand, e depois Edward levou-a a um de seus clubes de jazz favoritos, onde ouviram música de qualidade e saborearam bebidas que eram especialidades da casa, cujo modo de preparo o proprietário não contava para ninguém.

Para voltarem ao hotel, pegaram uma charrete, que era o táxi turístico mais apreciado da cidade.

— Por que não fica com a cama esta noite? — Isabella sugeriu quando já entravam no quarto.

Notara que Edward estava com as costas doloridas pela manhã e não queria que nada atrapalhasse a lua-de-mel deles, pois estavam aproveitando cada minuto para se conhecerem melhor.

— Podemos revezar — afirmou. — E, depois, eu sou bem menor que você, dormir na poltrona não vai ser tão ruim...

— Não. Vá para a cama. Não vou permitir que durma em outro lugar. Afinal, meu filho está aí, com você. E ele precisa de uma mãe bem descansada e disposta.

Isabella sorriu, acariciando o ventre, que começava a aparecer.

— Por falar em seu filho — disse, ajeitando as cobertas da cama. — Ele não me parece muito satisfeito com todas as caminhadas que temos feito. Puxa! Como está pulando!

Edward olhou-a ajeitar-se sobre o leito, parecendo, de repente, sem ação. Viu-a passar a mão suavemente pelo local onde sentira os chutes do bebê e ficou ali, parado, em silêncio.

Isabella ergueu os olhos para ele, sabendo quais eram os pensamentos de Edward. Então, sem nada dizer, estendeu o braço e tomou-lhe a mão, colocando-a sobre sua pele.

— Bem aqui — murmurou. — Espere só um pouquinho e vai poder senti-lo se mexendo.

A criança moveu-se de novo e a expressão no rosto de Edward mudou.

— Foi isso? — perguntou, os olhos brilhantes. — Acho que senti... Oh, Deus! É ele! — exclamou, sem esconder a euforia que o envolveu.

Edward, sem perceber, foi até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Isabella. Sem conseguir controlar a ansiedade, colocou ambas as mãos sobre o ventre dela, movendo-as às vezes, muito de leve, para poder sentir melhor e seguir os movimentos do bebê.

Ela sorriu. Sentia aqueles movimentos já havia algum tempo e lembrava-se da primeira vez, quando se surpreendera pela sensação nunca tida antes.

Uma vida crescia dentro dela e isso era maravilhoso. Pela expressão do marido, tinha certeza de que ele estava sentindo a mesma coisa.

Isabella havia experimentado a mesma alegria ao sentir o primeiro movimento, que considerou como um aviso do bebê, de que estava ali, e estava bem. A sensação de poder que se apoderou dela não tinha tamanho. A alegria que a invadiu deixou-a com o coração leve e a certeza de que nada mais que acontecesse em sua vida seria tão fantástico como a primeira demonstração de vida do seu bebê.

Naquele momento, conseguia, por meio da expressão enlevada de Edward, reviver aquela experiência.

Agora não havia mais dúvidas: partilhar as experiências da gestação com alguém era muito melhor do que vivê-las sozinha.

— Dizem que os bebês mexem muito mais quando atingem os sete meses, mais ou menos — explicou a Edward. — Pode-se até distinguir o contorno de seus cotovelos ou pezinhos passando sob pele.

Ele sorriu, meio que abobalhado.

— Isto é tão... — Mas não conseguiu continuar. Não encontrou palavras para descrever a grandiosidade do que sentia.

Sentiu a criança por mais algum tempo, depois endireitou-se, olhou para Isabella e afirmou:

— Vou ser honesto com você: como já lhe disse antes, nunca imaginei que pudesse sentir o que estou sentindo agora em relação a um bebê. Se alguém tivesse dito, há alguns meses, que eu ficaria assim, que até me casaria por causa de uma criança, eu teria dado risada. Diria que essa pessoa estava louca...

— Mas você mudou muito, não?

— Mudei. Sou uma pessoa diferente agora. — Edward olhou-a intensamente e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, que passou a acariciar suavemente, como se tivesse medo e machucá-la. — E como isso aconteceu?

De repente, uma vontade imensa de entender como a mudança toda se processara o atingiu. Mas as palavras, embora fossem uma tentativa de explicação, não lhe pareciam suficientes. Mesmo assim, tentou se fazer entender:

— E como se eu estivesse em uma outra existência, como se passasse a prestar atenção a coisas que nunca notara antes!

— Comigo também é assim. Digo... depois que engravidei. Tudo mudou. Tudo que faço de novo cria este sentimento em mim. E como quando se aprende uma nova habilidade, quando se começa a pintar, ou fazer algum tipo de arte, ou dançar ou... apaixonar-se.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e ambos os desviaram, rapidamente. De alguma forma, era embaraçoso não estarem amando um ao outro. Edward colocou a mão sobre o ventre de Isabella mais uma vez, esperando pelo movimento do bebê que, desta vez, não veio.

— Acho que ele foi dormir — comentou, parecendo um tanto decepcionado.

Mais uma vez, seus olhares se encontraram e, de súbito, compreenderam a delicadeza da situação que viviam. Agora, que o bebê parara de se mexer, Isabella estava deitada, vestida apenas em sua camisola, e que ele estava inclinado sobre seu corpo, tocando-a com ambas as mãos.

Edward engoliu em seco e começou a se afastar. Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior e puxou as cobertas sobre si.

Segundos depois, Edward já estava andando pelo quarto, falando sobre as coisas que tinham feito naquele dia, e Isabella voltava-se para o outro lado, fingindo que seu coração não estava disparado dentro do peito.

Edward foi para o banheiro e voltou pouco depois, usando apenas a calça do pijama que levara.

Isabella não adormeceu com a mesma facilidade da noite anterior. A presença de Edward era forte demais para que conseguisse relaxar. Cerrou os olhos, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e imaginando por que ele tinha de ser tão atraente...

Ele apagou as luzes e deitou-se nas desconfortáveis poltronas colocadas juntas. Ficaram ambos acordados, em silêncio, por um bom tempo, apenas pensando. Era como se a noite se abrisse diante deles longa e cansativa.

— Isabella? — Edward chamou, pouco depois, em um murmúrio.

— Sim?

— Está acordada?

— Não. Mas sempre converso muito enquanto durmo. É quando sou mais inteligente... — Ela se ergueu, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, mas não podia vê-lo no escuro. — O que foi?

Ele respirou fundo, e havia algo de diferente em seu modo de agir, mas Isabella não soube dizer bem o que seria.

— Gostaria que me dissesse algumas coisas — Edward pediu.

Ela ajeitou-se na cama e não conteve um sorriso.

— Quer que eu lhe conte uma história para que durma? — brincou.

— Não. Quero que me fale sobre coisas reais. Fatos. Sobre você. Quero saber tudo. Conte-me sobre seu marido. Não sei quase nada sobre seu casamento.

Isabella sentiu-se, de repente, desconfortável com a conversa. Voltou-se na cama, e murmurou:

— Não acho que queira ouvir essa história.

— Muito bem, então fale-me sobre sua infância.

Ela começou, de maneira teatral:

— Nasci em uma noite tempestuosa e fria em uma cabana de madeira, nas montanhas...

— Isabella, estou falando sério. Quero saber mais coisas sobre você.

Ela hesitou. Não queria falar, mas sabia que, um dia, teria de fazê-lo. Então discorreu brevemente sobre sua educação convencional.

— Frequentei uma escola religiosa, fiz aulas de piano, fui uma boa aluna, nunca morei fora de casa enquanto estudava e fiz primeira comunhão. O que mais quer saber?

— Sobre seus pais.

Estavam chegando à parte da história que a afetava. Isabella tentou manter a voz normal:

— Meu pai era contador e minha mãe era professora primária.

— Parece que formavam a família americana ideal...

Isabella cerrou os olhos. Devia contar-lhe?, indagava-se. Sua infância não fora nada ideal...

— Quando conheceu seu marido... Qual era, mesmo, o nome dele?

— Jake.

— Conheceu Jake na escola?

— Sim.

Edward manteve-se em silêncio por algum tempo, depois fez a pergunta inevitável:

— Como ele morreu?

— Em um acidente de carro. Estava caçando com alguns amigos.

— Sinto muito, Isabella. De verdade.

Isabella sentiu-se, de repente, como uma fraude, diante da compaixão verdadeira que sentia na voz dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior, lutando contra o que sentia, mas não conseguia livrar-se da estranha sensação de o estar enganando.

— Edward, vou contar-lhe toda a verdade — disse, por fim. — Tudo, inclusive as coisas tristes. E, acredite, elas formam a maior parte da minha história. Mas vou falar primeiro do pior e depois nunca mais quero tocar nesse assunto.

Ele esperou, calado, pensando no que ouvira.

— Certo — aceitou, por fim.

Isabella respirou fundo, como se estivesse tentando reunir forças para falar. Depois, em voz baixa, começou:

— Meu pai era... bem, ele me maltratava.

Edward alarmou-se, sentando-se na poltrona.

— O quê?! — protestou.

— Não fisicamente — ela prosseguiu, explicando. — Verbalmente. Sabe... tenho muita dificuldade em tocar neste assunto, porque é o tipo de coisa que... você teria de estar presente para compreender por inteiro, sabe?

— Será?! Acho que quando compartilhamos dores, elas costumam ficar mais amenas — Edward interveio.

Isabella respirou fundo e tentou continuar:

— No mais das vezes, quando se fala que alguém maltratava outras pessoas verbalmente, as pessoas apenas pensam que houve muitos gritos, mas nada tão sério assim... E que os pais costumam fazer isso muitas vezes...

Isabella sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem. Limpou-as e continuou:

— O fato é que ele me maltratava, sim, mas quase nunca gritava. E era muito pior do que se gritasse... Ele sempre foi perverso em seu relacionamento comigo, e o pior é que parecia sentir muito prazer com isso.

Edward estava perplexo com aquele relato. Preferiu não dizer nada, pelo menos Isabella terminaria a narrativa mais depressa.

E ela continuou:

— Meu pai procurava atingir-me de todas as formas que podia. Provocava situações nas quais sabia que eu falharia de algum modo e então mostrava-me o quanto eu era inútil e sem valor.

A voz lhe faltou e Isabella teve de pigarrear para poder prosseguir:

— Não há como eu possa mostrar-lhe o quanto ele era destrutivo com suas palavras, sabe? Mas eu passei por tudo aquilo e sei muito bem como era. O velho provérbio sobre as palavras não poderem ferir é uma mentira.

— E como sua mãe lidava com essa situação? — Edward interessou-se.

— Ela não se importava. Mantinha-se distante. Estava sempre ocupada com alguma reunião na escola ou fazendo alguma coisa para suas aulas, ou ainda visitando alguém. E ela me incumbia de preparar as refeições de meu pai e de cuidar da casa a maior parte do tempo. Por isso eu estava sempre à mercê do veneno que ele destilava.

Edward nada comentou, mas sentia uma espécie de raiva impotente que o frustrava.

— Casei-me com Jake para fugir daquele clima opressivo que reinava em minha casa — Isabella prosseguiu. — Para escapar de meu pai. Sei que deve estar se perguntando por que eu simplesmente não saí de casa... Afinal, estava com vinte anos. Poderia ter alugado um apartamento, arranjado um emprego...

Ela hesitava, procurando as palavras que descrevessem melhor a situação pela qual passara havia tantos anos.

— Sabe, não sei se pode entender, mas... quando uma pessoa recebe tantas críticas, o tempo todo, ela sente-se muito mal, muito pequena... Não importa o quanto diga a si mesma que tudo é bobagem, que não deve dar crédito ao que ouve, as palavras ferem, ficam marcadas em você... E parte de seu ser acaba acreditando que elas são verdadeiras, que você não vale nada e é absolutamente inútil, feia... tola... e...

— Isabella?

Ela pôde perceber que ele se movimentava e pediu, depressa:

— Não, Edward, por favor! Fique onde está, ou não serei capaz de contar-lhe tudo.

Ele aquietou-se, e Isabella seguiu em frente em sua narrativa:

— No meu caso, depois de ouvir tantas críticas depreciativas, acabei por me sentir totalmente inútil. Começou devagar, mas à medida que minha insegurança foi aumentando eu acabei por pensar que dependia de outras pessoas para viver...

Isabella limpou as lágrimas que lhe banhavam o rosto com as costas da mão e voltou a falar:

— E, quando encontrei Jake, achei que dependia completamente dele. Talvez, se alguém tivesse me aconselhado, eu tivesse ficado sozinha, tentado viver sem ninguém... Mas não tive ajuda de ninguém, portanto acabei por aceitar o pedido de casamento que Jake me havia feito.

— Não o amava?

— Ah, sim. No começo, sim. Mas... sabe o que dizem: uma mulher tende a se casar com uma cópia do que foi seu pai se vier de uma família problemática...

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Posso parecer uma chorona ao lhe dizer isto, mas... é verdade. Jake acabou sendo uma nova versão de meu pai. Não bebia demais e nem me fazia sentar e ouvir durante horas sobre minha fraqueza de caráter, como meu pai fazia, mas tentava controlar-me à sua maneira.

A expressão do rosto de Isabella era de revolta. Por isso ela preferira conversar no escuro, assim Edward não poderia ver as marcas que tanto sofrimento lhe deixara.

— Ele conseguia colocar as coisas de modo que me ferissem naquilo em que eu era mais vulnerável. E depois fazia coisas como... Bem, ele arruinava qualquer chance que eu tinha de fazer amizades, sempre colocando-se contra tudo que eu pudesse fazer e que não o envolvesse. Até ligava para os locais onde eu dissera ter ido, para conferir, para controlar...

— Mas você não protestava quanto a isso, Isabella? — Edward perguntou.

— Claro que sim. E quando eu protestava, dizia que agia assim porque me amava muito e não queria que nada de mal me acontecesse.

Edward meneou a cabeça, irritado com a atitude de um homem assim.

— Acabei por entender que ele apenas queria manter-me sob seu controle — Isabella prosseguiu, sem querer parar o que começara. — Talvez até me amasse tanto que quisesse saber absolutamente tudo sobre mim, não sei...

Havia muito mais a contar, mas ela achou que já dera uma visão suficiente do que fora sua vida de casada, e então concluiu:

— Só estou lhe cortando isto tudo porque parece achar que ainda choro a morte de Jake. Agora já sabe que não é assim. Sinto que ele tenha morrido, é claro, mas não sinto estar sem sua presença a meu lado.

Houve alguns momentos de silêncio, depois Edward disse, quase sem voz:

— Sinto muito por tudo, Isabella. Sinto de fato.

— Não sinta. De certa forma, eu me culpo pelo que passei. Conheci Jake quando estava muito enfraquecida, muito carente, e foi praticamente um pedido para que me tratasse como tratou. Depois, mais tarde, eu arranjei algo fora de casa a que me agarrar. Meu emprego.

— Isabella, é isso que não entendo. Jamais poderia imaginar que você não tivesse auto-estima. No escritório, você é firme, decidida...

— Edward, sempre foi maravilhoso trabalhar com você. Mas levou algum tempo até que eu conseguisse sentir que tinha algum valor em meu trabalho e, assim, crescer um pouco nele. No escritório, eu me sentia bem, firme, mas em casa... era um problema. Trabalhar para você foi o que, na verdade, me deu forças. Você me ajudou a encontrar a confiança de que tanto precisava!

— Fico satisfeito por isso. Mas gostaria de ter podido fazer mais por você. Gostaria de poder ter feito algo que impedisse todas essas coisas ruins de terem acontecido em sua vida.

Edward, finalmente, compreendia por que ela vacilara tanto diante do pedido de casamento que ele fizera. Tinha suas próprias razões para não querer se casar novamente, mas as dela eram ainda mais fortes, agora via.

Ele sempre pensara que tivera uma grande decepção com Crystal, que preferia dinheiro a amor, mas tudo que precisara fazer fora separar-se dela. Isabella, ao contrário, vivera um pesadelo atrás do outro.

— Mais uma coisa — murmurou ela. — Quero que fique bem claro, Edward, que jamais permitirei que alguém me leve a viver daquela forma outra vez. Cresci muito nestes últimos dois anos. Sou mais forte agora e sei que não tenho que me sujeitar a ninguém, nunca mais! E não o farei.

Edward não respondeu. O que poderia dizer?, pensou. Poderia prometer que jamais a trataria daquela forma. Mas seria apenas uma promessa. Sabia, porém, que isso jamais aconteceria. Respeitava-a demais. E não conseguia ver-se como o tipo de homem que sente prazer em fazer uma mulher sofrer. Sabia, porém, que naquele momento não havia como provar a Isabella que seria bom pra ela.

— Agora sabe muito sobre mim, mas ainda não sei quase nada a seu respeito — ela protestou, suave.

— Não há muito a dizer. — E ele, de fato, pensava assim. Sua vida era um livro aberto.

— Espero que não se importe, mas Rose me falou sobre Crystal.

— Crystal? Quem é Crystal?

Isabella sorriu, percebendo a brincadeira, mas insistiu:

— Sua primeira esposa...

— Nunca ouvi falar.

Então, Rose tinha razão, Isabella avaliou. Edward não queria tocar no assunto porque ele o incomodava. Concluiu que, quando ele dissera que as dores repartidas doíam menos, só valia quando não era a dor dele. Mas ela falara sobre seu passado e sentia-se aliviada. Nunca mais teria de falar sobre aquilo.

Bocejou, subitamente sonolenta.

— Acho que está na hora de dormir — comentou, voltando-se no leito. — Boa noite, Edward. Durma bem.

Tudo o que compraram foi enviado ao apartamento dele e, quando voltaram ao quarto de hotel, no fim da tarde, estavam ambos exaustos. Revezaram-se no uso da banheira, em um longo banho relaxante, mas ambos não deixaram de imaginar como teria sido mais diver tido se pudessem tê-lo partilhado... Mais tarde, pedi ram que um lanche leve fosse levado ao quarto e foram dormir cedo, dormindo quase que de imediato.

— Boa noite, Isabella. Tenha bons sonhos.

Edward ficou ali, sentado, no escuro, por muito tempo, ouvindo a respiração suave de Isabella. Mesmo depois de perceber que ela havia adormecido, continuou acordado, apenas ouvindo o som da respiração compassada.

Quisera tanto poder confortá-la! Quisera tomá-la nos braços, segurá-la contra seu corpo e afastar suas mágoas, e talvez deixá-la chorar as lágrimas que sentia estarem ainda prontas a rolar por seu rosto, em um desabafo.

Mas não podia fazê-lo. Sabia muito bem que, se o fizesse, estaria passando do limite que se auto-impusera, violando a caixa de Pandora que tanto ele quanto Isabella tinham prometido manter fechada...

Portanto, permaneceu ali, contendo o impulso viril de fazer algo em relação ao que acontecera com Isabella e que a magoara tanto. Ansioso, mas frustrado. Afinal, os homens que a tinham ferido não estavam à disposição para uma vingança e ele não podia torná-la nos braços sem arriscar destruir o acordo que tinham feito. Mas não era um acordo que durava apenas os dois dias que ainda passariam naquele hotel: devia continuar firme pelo resto de suas vidas.

O que ela lhe revelara acabou por assombrá-lo durante todo o dia seguinte. Edward decidira que o último dia de sua lua-de-mel com Isabella seria dedicado às compras. Afinal, ela precisava de roupas de gravidez além de muitas outras coisas, já que se mudara para o apartamento dele.

Quando amanheceu, eles tomaram o café da manhã e saíram. Passaram grande parte da manhã passeando pelas lojas do lado direito da avenida Michigan, chamada de Magnificent Mile.

Almoçaram em um pequeno e aconchegante restaurante e voltaram pelo outro lado da alameda, entrando em todas as butiques e nas muitas lojas de departamentos que ali havia.

Isabella resistia à ideia de fazê-lo gastar tanto, mas tanto Edward insistiu que despertou nela um gosto especial para escolher aquilo de que mais necessitava. Por fim, Isabella acabou confessando-lhe que jamais se sentira tão livre para comprar o que gostava.

Ele apreciava ver o prazer no rosto delicado. E sentia-se aborrecido ao lembrar-se de toda a infelicidade pela qual Isabella passara na vida.

Ela não tocou no assunto de seu passado durante o dia e Edward imaginou que seria melhor assim. Preferia que sua esposa continuasse distraída com as compras, assim poderia ficar livre daquelas lembranças desagradáveis.

Tudo o que compraram foi enviado ao apartamento dele e, quando voltaram ao quarto de hotel, no fim da tarde, estavam ambos exaustos. Revezaram-se no uso da banheira, em um longo banho relaxante, mas ambos não deixaram de imaginar como teria sido mais divertido se pudessem tê-lo partilhado... Mais tarde, pediram que um lanche leve fosse levado ao quarto e foram dormir cedo, dormindo quase que de imediato.

Um pouco depois da meia-noite, Edward acordou de repente. Pareceu-lhe ter ouvido Isabella chorando. Prestou atenção, e percebeu que ela falava enquanto dormia. Havia poucas palavras que conseguia entender e elas não faziam sentido entre si, mas ela parecia desconfortável e inquieta e Edward não conseguiu ignorar isso. Levantou-se devagar e foi até ela.

— Isabella — chamou, suavemente, tomando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo-a com delicadeza. — Isabella, você está bem?

Ela abriu os olhos, mas não parecia vê-lo.

— O quê? — indagou, em voz sonolenta.

— Estava falando enquanto dormia.

— Oh... — Ela se sentou, passando as mãos por entre os cabelos. — Não tive um bom sonho...

Edward mal podia vê-la na escuridão. Queria ficar ao lado dela, confortá-la. Sentia ainda o calor da pele macia em suas mãos e queria muito abraçá-la, mas sabia que, se o fizesse, algo mais aconteceria... Assim, achou melhor voltar às poltronas, sentindo uma espécie de nó amarrando-o todo por dentro.

Imaginou que Isabella voltasse a dormir, mas ela acabou por sair da cama e vestir o robe.

— Edward, você se importaria se eu abrisse um pouco as cortinas? — ela perguntou, meiga. — Estou me sentindo tão abafada...

— Claro que não... Abra!

Isabella afastou as cortinas da imensa janela, que revelou as luzes noturnas da cidade em um espetáculo de tirar o fôlego.

— É lindo, não? — ela comentou, em um meio-sorriso. Tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, como a proteger-se.

— É, sim — Edward concordou. Observava-a, atento. — Isabella, você está bem?

— Estou, estou. — E, voltando-se para ele, explicou: — Não sei o que aconteceu... Acho que nossa conversa de ontem à noite trouxe de volta muitas recordações ruins que eu tinha tentado afastar ultimamente... E acabei sonhando... mas já passou.

Ela sorriu, depois tornou a voltar-se para a janela. Edward adorava vê-la assim, à luz difusa que vinha de fora. As linhas de seu corpo apareciam de leve sob a camisola e o roupão. Mas podia perceber, pelo modo como ela reagia, que o sonho fora mais intenso do que estava disposta a admitir. Sentia que podia e devia fazer algo para confortá-la.

Estendeu as mãos e pegou a mão pequena, segurando-a entre as suas.

— Isabella...

Ela deixou que a segurasse, mas manteve-se firme, evitando aproximar-se da poltrona em que Edward estava sentado.

— Venha cá — ele chamou, puxando-a de leve. — Vamos, só quero confortá-la... É óbvio que precisa de algo além de palavras.

Um tanto relutante, Isabella deixou-se sentar ao lado dele. Edward a fez apoiar-se em seu corpo e passou o queixo sobre seus cabelos, como se ela fosse uma garotinha. E disse, suave:

— Quero apenas que volte a sorrir novamente.

Isabella ergueu os olhos para os dele e ficou calada durante alguns instantes. Depois suspirou e permitiu-se descansar a cabeça no peito de Edward, desfrutando daquele aconchego.

— É sua vez de me contar uma história — observou, relaxando junto dele.

— Está bem — ele concordou, sentindo o perfume suave que emanava do corpo e dos cabelos de Isabella. Tentava afastar de si a reação que seu corpo queria mostrar de imediato. Pensou por alguns momentos, depois recordou seu passado e pensou em alguma coisa que pudesse dizer para animar Isabella.

Abraçava-a com carinho e, lembrando-se de algo, começou a contar sobre a situação quase cômica que tivera de enfrentar ainda adolescente, ao prometer levar duas garotas ao mesmo baile, dividindo-se entre as duas e não conseguindo satisfazer nenhuma delas.

Isabella riu da situação engraçada, o que o animou a continuar, falando agora sobre suas tentativas, ainda muito jovem, de entrar no mundo dos negócios, vendendo doces caseiros para seus amigos. E, quando todas as crianças acabaram por ter catapora ao mesmo tempo, assustou-se, achando que envenenara a todos com algum tipo de vírus que aparecera nos doces. Desta vez, Isabella riu de fato.

— Conte mais — ela pediu, aninhando-se entre seus braços.

Edward tentava ignorar como era bom tê-la assim junto a si.

Pensava rápido, afinal não queria que Isabella tivesse oportunidade de se afastar dos seus braços. Lembrou-se de outra situação divertida, quando acabara chegando atrasado em um congresso onde deveria fazer uma palestra. Fizera-a, mas, ao perceber, tarde demais, que entrara na sala errada, já falara sobre comércio internacional por duas horas para uma audiência de cozinheiros, que estavam no mesmo centro de convenções para uma reunião nacional de quituteiros.

Isabella riu ainda mais do que antes.

— Foi muito constrangedor — Edward comentou, sem sorrir, o que deixava tudo ainda mais engraçado. — Mas os cozinheiros e cozinheiras ali presentes foram muito gentis comigo. Até me convidaram a participar da reunião que teriam com o chef principal...

— E quanto aos homens de negócios que o aguardavam na outra sala? — Isabella quis saber, ainda rindo.

— Ah, ficaram esperando...

Os dois riram durante bons minutos e Edward percebeu que agira bem. Precisava manter a ambos assim, alegres, rindo, para evitar sentir o quanto era bom ter o corpo dela, tão suave e quente, ali, junto ao seu. Agora que ela estava melhor, iria levantar-se, voltar para a cama e dormiria novamente. E tudo estaria resolvido.

Isabella suspirou. Sua posição estava tão confortável que não queria mover-se. Mas sabia que não podia fazê-lo. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os dele, e murmurou:

— Obrigada.

— De nada. — Edward não tinha mais voz. Percebeu que ela erguia a cabeça de leve, na intenção de dar-lhe um beijo no rosto, mas voltou sua cabeça e tomou-lhe os lábios nos seus, envolvendo-a por completo em um beijo faminto.

E a chama que havia estado adormecida nos dois, oculta, mas forte, ardeu por inteiro. Seus corpos se aqueceram, adquirindo vida nova, urgente, que pedia por muito mais do que um simples beijo, por mais ardente que ele fosse.

Edward deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço suave que se oferecia, percebendo que Isabella também o queria, e muito. Tinha de parar com aquilo, ou seria tarde demais.

— Isabella... — sussurrou, a respiração acelerada. Mas a única reação dela foi continuar a beijá-lo, os olhos cerrados, o corpo suave entregando-se. E Edward soube, então, que estava perdido.

Fizeram amor ali mesmo, naquelas poltronas tão desconfortáveis, mas era como se nada houvesse ao seu redor, como se o mundo tivesse parado para contemplar a paixão louca que os possuía naquele momento.

Bem mais tarde, quando seus corpos saciados ficaram juntos um do outro, riram muito e conversaram entre sussurros, como dois adolescentes apaixonados que tivessem acabado de fazer algo ousado e estonteantemente delicioso.

Foram, depois, para a cama, onde mais uma vez a chama do desejo os incendiou, para novamente amarem-se em um frenesi de paixão.

Isabella adormeceu pouco depois, mas Edward, não. Ficou acordado, abraçando-a, olhando-a, encantado. Ela era tão linda e o que tinham vivido há pouco fora maravilhoso. Como nunca antes. Ele adorava olha-la, ver seu corpo de pele macia, seu ventre levemente protuberante, onde a vida de seu filho se desenvolvia... Adorava suas pernas, a curva de seus quadris... Mais uma vez a desejou, mas forçou-se a um controle maior.

Precisava acordar daquele sonho incrível e voltar à realidade. Tinha de retomar seus sentidos e, quando o fez, sentiu-se irritado consigo mesmo e com o que fizera. Acabara de violar suas próprias regras. Pusera tudo a perder por sua atitude impensada, seu desejo cego.

Seu casamento com Isabella deveria permanecer platônico. Precisavam evitar a fantasia do amor. Seu casamento tinha de ser apenas um acordo, no qual os dois saberiam sempre o que esperar um do outro...

Agora, quem poderia saber o que Isabella estaria esperando dele?, indagou-se. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que esperava dela! Poderia ter acabado com algo que tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso e dar certo...

No entanto, poderia não ser tarde demais, consolou-se. Tinha de recuar. Era muito arriscado lançar-se cegamente à paixão. O que lhe parecera tão bom a princípio, poderia vir a se estragar. Vivera uma experiência assim e não queria que a mesma coisa contaminasse seu relacionamento com Isabella. Ela, precisava dele forte e ele a precisava sábia. E isso significava que deviam voltar ao que era antes. Tinha de ser assim.

 **Capítulo IX**

— Isabella, detesto incomodá-la bem no dia em que está retornando ao trabalho, mas a maioria das garotas está realmente preocupada com os rumores que andam circulando pela empresa. — A voz de Jen estava, de fato, muito tensa.

— E que boatos são esses?

— Dizem que a creche não vai mais ser construída. Acha que pode conversar com Edward e descobrir o que está havendo?

— É claro... — Isabella concordou, sem hesitar. — E vou fazer isso agora mesmo. Torno a falar com você quando souber de algo, está bem?

Ela recolocou o fone no gancho e meneou a cabeça, pensativa. Como podia ter se esquecido desse assunto?, indagava-se.

Era seu interesse também saber sobre a creche. No entanto, hesitava. Edward estava em sua sala e seria muito simples entrar lá e perguntar-lhe; afinal, a implantação da creche também era de seu interesse. Mas alguma coisa parecia avisá-la de que sua indagação não seria bem recebida.

Tinha voltado ao trabalho naquela manhã e encontrado o escritório mergulhado em uma confusão de documentos para serem assinados e clientes com problemas urgentes a serem resolvidos. E ainda estavam ocupados tentando encontrar soluções para tudo com o profissionalismo de sempre. Quem os visse trabalhando e não os conhecesse jamais diria que chegavam de uma viagem de lua-de-mel.

Isabella e Edward concentraram-se nos casos mais complicados com a dedicação costumeira, e o dia acabou passando sem que eles sequer notassem.

Já estavam no final do expediente quando Isabella percebeu que não tinham tido tempo para trocar mais do que algumas poucas palavras.

Ela fez uma pausa e fechou os olhos, sonhadora, relembrando a magia do final de semana.

Naquela manhã, ao acordar no hotel, a única coisa em que Isabella pudera pensar fora no amor que tinha vivido com Edward. Nunca se sentira tão bem como quando estivera envolvida no calor do braços dele.

Estava completamente apaixonada. Seus medos e apreensões não mais existiam. Havia uma nova esperança em sua vida e tudo parecia melhorar a cada instante.

Edward estava ainda no chuveiro quando Isabella acordara. Ela esperara por algum tempo, depois lembrara-se de que tinha seu próprio banheiro na suíte. Fora até lá e tomara uma ducha longa e reconfortante. Depois, como estivesse ficando tarde, tiveram de sair às pressas do hotel, pois Edward tinha uma conferência logo cedo, agendada semanas antes.

Na correria, Edward lhe parecera distante. Não houvera mais intimidade entre eles. Mas Isabella compreendia que era ainda necessário algum tempo para que ambos se acostumassem a sua nova vida de casados. Muito mais nova depois que tinham descoberto a paixão. Era natural que houvesse altos e baixos e ela saberia esperar. A alegria da noite que tinham passado juntos a manteria segura.

Entretanto, agora que o problema sobre a creche se apresentara, ela sentia que havia certa relutância de sua parte em conversar com Edward. Não entendia bem por que se sentia assim, mas procurava fazer outros pequenos serviços pelo escritório, evitando falar com ele.

Ficou algum tempo assim, imaginando o que poderia estar acontecendo consigo mesma, até que decidiu deixar de lado os receios e dirigiu-se diretamente à sala de Edward.

Bateu primeiro à porta e entrou em seguida, vendo-o inclinado sobre alguns papéis em sua mesa. Ele ergueu a cabeça e sua expressão era tensa, como se alguma coisa não estivesse seguindo como planejara.

— Edward, algumas pessoas estão me perguntando sobre a creche — Isabella comunicou, aproximando-se da escrivaninha.

— O que há com a creche? — ele perguntou, um tanto ríspido. Sua atenção ainda estava no que lia.

Ela piscou várias vezes, surpresa com aquele tom de voz.

— Estão dizendo que ela talvez não seja feita...

Não havia irritação nos traços de Edward, mas também não havia simpatia.

— Não se preocupe, vou cuidar disso — declarou, como se a estivesse dispensando. — Dê-me algum tempo, sim? Só há problemas por aqui hoje!

Isabella sabia que havia problemas. Houvera um pequeno incêndio em um depósito da firma, e Coldair, um cliente importante, estava furioso quanto a algumas contas, e ameaçava mudar de fornecedor.

— Sinto muito — ela se desculpou, voltando à porta. — Sei que está ocupado, mas... se eu pudesse assegurar a todos que você está trabalhando no assunto...

— Isabella, já disse para deixar qualquer assunto relacionado à creche comigo... Está bem?

Isabella calou-se. Edward jamais lhe falara assim. Era óbvio que, fosse o que fosse que estava dando errado com a creche, ele se mostrava aborrecido a respeito, tendo ainda os outros problemas para solucionar.

— Está bem — murmurou, voltando a sua sala sem mais palavras.

— Isabella, espere — ouviu-o chamar, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Voltou-se, já sorrindo, certa de que ele iria se desculpar.

Mas, uma vez mais, desapontou-se.

Edward remexeu nos papéis sobre sua mesa e reclamou:

— Sabe que Coldair está nos dando muitos problemas, não? E como ele é um dos nossos clientes mais importantes, preciso cuidar desse caso pessoalmente. Por isso, vou ter de deixar a cidade por alguns dias.

Mesmo contrariada, Isabella compreendia. Em determinadas situações era necessário adotar medidas extremas... E, naquele momento enfrentavam um problema que normalmente não acontecia na empresa. Portanto, era natural que Edward quisesse resolvê-lo pessoalmente. Podia não ser a solução mais agradável, mas era a mais correta. Era o mundo dos negócios e estava acostumada a ele.

Edward estava com o cenho franzido, expressando todo seu aborrecimento.

Depois de um tempo, que para Isabella pareceu uma eternidade, ele encarou-a.

— Sinto ter que fazer isto exatamente quando está se mudando para meu apartamento. Liguei para Emmett e combinamos que ele vai ajudá-la com suas coisas.

Em seguida, Edward levantou-se e aproximou-se de Isabella. Quando estavam frente a frente ele segurou-a pelos ombros e beijou-a de leve na testa.

Quando voltou a falar, Isabella perdeu o fio de esperança que ainda conservava de poder falar com o marido fora do escritório.

— Já tenho minha valise de emergência preparada, portanto não precisarei voltar para casa. Vou pegar o primeiro avião para Pittsburgh. Sinto muito mais uma vez.

Isabella assentiu, compreensiva. No entanto, sentia algo diferente nele, uma espécie de frieza que não conhecia... Naquela noite, jantou sozinha na cobertura, depois vagou pelo apartamento, querendo não se sentir tão sozinha.

Como não tinha nada com que se ocupar, resolveu fazer um tour pela ampla cobertura. Em cada cômodo que entrava e via a maneira como estava decorado, concluiu que tinha sido um profissional quem cuidara de tudo ali. E a sensação de que fazia parte de uma fotografia de revista especializada em decoração se acentuava cada vez mais. Na verdade, duvidava que Edward tivesse passado ali mais do que algumas horas de sono.

Escolheu um quarto para dormir, não querendo presumir que devesse ficar na cama de Edward. Havia quatro dormitórios e imaginou que poderia ficar em um diferente do outro em cada noite que estivesse sozinha ali. Mas não havia nada de engraçado nessa possibilidade, avaliou, entristecida. Não achava que alguma coisa pudesse ter graça enquanto Edward estivesse fora.

Emmett apareceu na tarde seguinte e a levou até seu antigo apartamento para que pegasse o que ainda havia por lá. Ele estava muito falante e parecia feliz por seu irmão ter se casado com Isabella.

— Sabe que se casou com um grande sujeito, não? — comentou, enquanto voltavam para a cobertura.

— É, eu sei. — Isabella sorriu, pensando em Edward. — Afinal, trabalho com ele há mais de dois anos.

— É verdade. Mas eu o conheço há muito mais tempo. E pode acreditar no que lhe digo: meu irmão é ótimo. Ele é um grande homem de negócios. Sua empresa tem grande credibilidade no mercado. E isso se deve em grande parte à sua habilidade. Às vezes, não é muito prático, devo admitir... Tem o coração mole demais, e isso só se torna perceptível nos momentos em que ele precisa ser mais rígido.

Isabella voltou-se no banco.

— De que maneira? — indagou.

— Veja essa creche que pretende construir na firma, por exemplo... Não há como levar esse projeto adiante. Edward já está com problemas demais! Vão ter que parar a construção, sabia?

— Não acredito! Por quê?!

— Pelo que sei, o advogado da firma disse que seria muita responsabilidade ter uma creche como a que Edward quer. Podem acontecer muitos problemas. Ouvi dizer, até, que pode haver ameaças de processo contra Edward. Por exemplo, se alguma criança se ferir, ou se ingerir um alimento ao qual seja alérgica, ou, ainda, se alguém achar que as atendentes da creche dão mais atenção a outras crianças do que a seu filho... Coisas assim.

— Mas é tão complicado assim? Normalmente, uma creche junto ao local de trabalho significa tranquilidade e segurança para as mães, que conseguem desenvolver seu trabalho com mais eficiência — Isabella aparteou.

— Sempre há gente achando que há um bom motivo para greves, também. E essas pessoas acabam arruinando um bom projeto para todos os outros que se beneficiariam dele — Emmett explicou.

— Meu Deus, mas em que mundo estamos? — Isabella espantou-se. — Como podemos ter alguma coisa boa se sempre existe a possibilidade de que alguém vá tentar minar tudo?

— Tempos modernos, minha querida... É um problema, de fato.

Já tinham chegado ao prédio de Edward e Emmett estacionou na vaga da garagem, desligando o motor.

— Mas o que Edward pode fazer a respeito? — continuou. — Essa história de responsabilidade patronal é complicada, sabia? Não pode arriscar sua empresa por causa de uma creche.

— É, não pode... — Isabella concordou, entristecida, embora estivesse pensando, tentando encontrar uma solução para o problema.

A situação era deprimente. Ela sabia que muitas mulheres da firma dependiam daquele empreendimento e que estavam planejando muitas coisas em suas vidas para depois que a creche estivesse funcionando.

Jen chegou a ligar novamente, querendo saber novidades. Mas Isabella decidiu não contar a suas amigas o que o cunhado lhe dissera. Seria melhor esperar e falar diretamente com Edward.

Nesse meio-tempo, a espera por ele tornava-se cada dia mais difícil. Sentia muito sua falta. Ele ligava todas as noites, para saber o que tinha acontecido no escritório, sempre parecendo apressado e exausto.

Na terceira noite que estava no apartamento, Edward tornou a telefonar. Dessa vez, as notícias não eram tão boas... Ele teria de seguir até a Flórida, onde havia mais problemas que precisavam da sua interferência direta e, como deveria participar de uma conferência em Fort Lauderdale, na semana seguinte, estava planejando ficar por lá até que tudo terminasse.

Isso significava que Isabella ficaria sem vê-lo por mais uma semana.

— Bem, mas tenho sorte — disse ele, tentando parecer animado. — Sei que posso confiar em você, que tudo ficará bem na firma porque você é competente e sabe o que faz. Não fosse por você, Isabella, eu já estaria desesperado.

As palavras eram gentis, mas não suficientes para suprir a falta que ela sentia de sua presença.

Isabella engoliu a tristeza e fingiu estar animada também. Não queria atrapalhá-lo ainda mais, embora o quisesse de volta o quanto antes para seguirem construindo seu relacionamento. E, como em todas as noites, ao se deitar, ela se deixava levar pelas lembranças da única noite de amor que tivera com Edward, e pela esperança de poder repeti-la mais vezes...

Aquela semana arrastou-se. Isabella ia de casa para o trabalho como um autômato. Uma vez na empresa, trabalhava com afinco, pois assim não sentia o tempo passar.

Então o dia tão esperado chegou, o dia do retorno de Edward. Ele havia telefonado e avisado que iria direto para o escritório.

Isabella vestiu-se com esmero e foi para o trabalho, aguardando ansiosa a chegada do marido.

O barulho das portas do elevador abrindo-se naquele andar a fez erguer a cabeça e ver o belo homem com quem se casara, vindo apressado em direção ao escritório. Ela largou a caneta e levantou-se, na intenção de cumprimentá-lo.

— Seja bem-vindo, estranho! — cumprimentou-o, sorrindo, radiante.

— Isabella — ele ergueu de leve os braços, fazendo-a deter-se, mas havia um brilho intenso de afeição em seus olhos.

Isabella ergueu o rosto, para receber um beijo que lhe pareceu frio e, pior ainda, distante. Edward seguiu depressa para seu escritório, deixando-a surpresa e frustrada. Não havia mais como negar. Edward estava diferente, afastando-a de propósito.

Passaram-se algumas horas até que ela se conscientizasse de fato do que estava acontecendo. E decidiu esperar até que estivessem em casa para tocar no assunto com Edward, pois ali eles eram somente patrão e empregada. Não queria mais ignorar o que se passava, como fizera muitas vezes no passado.

Queria conversar francamente com ele e saber se, e por que, ele havia mudado de ideia, se estava arrependido por terem se casado. Tudo bem que essa ideia a feria demais, mas era uma possibilidade, e Isabella havia se prometido que nunca mais em sua vida iria ignorar nenhuma dúvida que tivesse.

Esperou até depois do jantar para conversarem. Fizera uma bela travessa de macarronada com molho de tomate e carne e agora Edward parecia animado. Talvez, imaginou ela, tivesse interpretado mal o jeito dele. Mesmo assim, queria conversar e esclarecer tudo.

Edward falou sobre sua viagem, perguntou sobre tudo no escritório, sorriu, falou sobre a gravidez de Isabella, mas não a tocou. E evitou olhá-la diretamente o tempo todo.

O pior momento foi quando ela lhe mostrou o quarto em que escolhera ficar e ele aprovou sua escolha, sem indagar por que ela não quisera partilhar seu leito...

Isabella teria adorado ouvir tais palavras. Mas elas não vieram, apenas confirmando seus temores. Edward não a queria em sua cama e isso doía demais.

Após o jantar, sentaram-se na sala confortável. O ambiente era aconchegante, e enquanto ouviam um bom disco de jazz e falavam sobre mais alguns assuntos do escritório, ele sentiu que sua intenção de conversar com o marido se enfraquecia.

Só bem mais tarde Isabella conseguiu endurecer-se o suficiente para falar sobre o que mais lhe interessava:

— Edward, está arrependido pelo que fizemos?

Ele pareceu surpreso no primeiro instante, depois pensou um pouco e respondeu:

— Sobre nosso casamento?

— Sim.

— Não, claro que não. Por que pergunta?

— Porque você parece estar me mantendo afastada. Eu acho, até, que me evita, às vezes.

— Isso é ridículo, Isabella! Sabe muito bem o que sinto.

— Não, eu não sei, mas gostaria que me dissesse.

Ele guardou silêncio por longos e pesados momentos, os olhos presos ao fogo que crepitava na lareira. O que Isabella poderia estar querendo?, ponderava. Estava tentando manter o equilíbrio que ambos haviam planejado para que houvesse estabilidade em seu casamento e agora percebia que sua atitude não estava sendo bem-aceita.

Isabella não entendia como lhe era difícil ficar afastado de seus braços? Tinham feito um acordo, entendido que seria sempre melhor se o relacionamento deles ficasse no plano platônico! Assim, não teriam de lidar com complicações, com os altos e baixos da vida em comum...

Mas, com certeza, sentia falta dos momentos felizes que poderia viver com ela. Aquela noite, no hotel... Seu corpo chegava a doer ao se lembrar. Estar perto de Isabella era uma mistura de doce tentação e estranha tortura.

Esperava que a intensidade do que sentia diminuísse com o tempo e, assim, pudessem viver com tranquilidade. Mas Isabella queria saber como ele se sentia naquele exato momento!

E como se sentia? Amava-a? Não pensava muito no amor. Devia amá-la, sim, de alguma forma. Mas já amara Crystal e o amor não importara muito então. O amor não fazia com que as coisas ruins deixassem de acontecer.

Por alguns dias, vislumbrara um futuro possível que parecia bom demais para ser verdade. E não ousava contar com ele. Não havia como contar com nada quan do havia pessoas envolvidas. Sabia apenas que devia proteger-se e ater-se às coisas de que podia depender: trabalho e dinheiro. Nada mais.

Olhou-a nos olhos, sabendo que Isabella aguardava sua resposta.

— Fizemos um trato, lembra-se? — observou. — Isso nada mais é do que um acordo de negócios...

Algo no tom de voz de Edward a chocava.

— Mas achei que... depois daquela noite no hotel...

— Foi um erro, Isabella. O que não destrói nosso acordo, é claro. Mas acho que seremos mais felizes se continuarmos com o que havíamos planejado. Não acha também.

Isabella não entendia. Ficou calada por um longo tempo, depois pediu licença e retirou-se para seu quarto. Deitou-se e apagou a luz do abajur, embora soubesse que não conseguiria dormir. Era apenas um acordo, nada mais do que isso. Não havia amor. Nunca haveria.

Pensou muito a respeito e concluiu que Edward devia estar com a razão. Tinham feito um trato e deviam respeitá-lo. Muito embora tivesse se apaixonado perdidamente por Edward. Ele mesmo dissera que as mulheres costumam levar esse tipo de coisa mais a sério do que os homens... Talvez tivesse sido feminina demais, tola demais.

Precisava ser mais forte. Precisava sobreviver. Pararia de pedir a Edward coisas que ele não podia lhe dar. Se tinha de ser assim, que fosse. Mas... como seria para seu filho?

Passou as mãos pelo ventre, sentindo a criança mexer, e sorriu, apesar de tudo. O bebê era o centro de toda aquela situação. Precisava continuar vivendo dia após dia, deixando o tempo passar e as coisas se ajeitarem por si só...

E também precisava secar as lágrimas que rolavam por seu rosto, doloridas. Não queria chorar. Não iria chorar. Iria apenas concentrar-se em seu filho e deixar que o resto do mundo seguisse seu rumo.

Rose soube que havia algo de errado assim que entrou no escritório. Viera buscar Isabella para o almoço e, depois de dois hambúrgueres, um prato de batatas fritas e muito refrigerante, pediu torta de cereja para as duas, e pediu a Isabella que lhe contasse o que estava acontecendo.

— E não me responda que tudo está bem porque sei que não está! — impôs. — Posso ver em seus olhos que há tristeza aí dentro.

— É... algo muito tolo, Rose.

— Não, não é. Você está apaixonada por Edward, não?

Isabella mordeu o lábio inferior, brincando com o guardanapo de papel.

— Estou — confessou, suave.

— Ah, essa bobagem de casamento moderno e platônico! — Rose comentou, aceitando a torta que a garçonete colocava à sua frente.

— Ele não me ama — Isabella queixou-se.

— É mesmo? — Havia ironia no tom de voz de Rose.

— É. E ele deixou isso bem claro. Disse que precisamos manter nosso relacionamento como combinamos: um acordo, nada mais.

— Sabe, acho que nada está claro na cabeça de Edward, no momento. Ele anda meio louco desde que soube que ia ser pai. — Rose limpou os lábios, bebeu um gole de refrigerante e perguntou, muito séria: — Ele já lhe falou sobre o pai?

— Não. Edward não gosta de falar no passado.

— Então, vou ter de dizer-lhe isso também. Sabe, Edward adorava o pai. Havia uma ligação forte entre ambos, porque o velho costumava beber demais e Edward se sentia um tanto... protetor em relação a ele. Então, seu pai morreu em um acidente. Estava bêbado, é claro. E Edward sentiu-se abandonado. Nunca superou a perda, eu acho. A mãe de Emmett contou tudo a ele quando ainda era adolescente, explicando que era pela falta do pai que Edward às vezes ficava de mau humor e magoava Emmett com palavras. Edward ainda não superou a morte do pai.

— Bem, isso tudo é muito triste, mas não vejo relação com...

— Não vê como isso tudo provoca uma ligação muito forte entre Edward e o bebê que está esperando?

— Sim, mas...

— Não vê que ele tem medo de se ligar a você por medo de perdê-la também?

Isabella pensou por instantes, depois negou com um gesto de cabeça e comentou:

— Na verdade, não.

— Então, pense a respeito. Vai entender. Mas não desista de Edward. Ele vale todo o esforço que fizer para mantê-lo, sabe?

Isabella tinha certeza disso, mas não sabia como devia se esforçar para ficar com ele. Tinham se casado por causa da criança que carregava. Ela era apenas o meio que ele tinha para atingir um determinado fim. Como agir, então?

E a resposta apareceu em sua mente, afinal: Edward não a amava como ela o amava. E talvez nunca viesse a amá-la. E, assustada, não conseguiu imaginar se seria capaz de suportar essa dura realidade pelo resto da vida. Mas estavam tão atarefados no escritório que ela mal tinha tempo para pensar em seus próprios problemas. E, apesar de tudo, o relacionamento que tinha com Edward era sempre amigável.

Muitas mulheres poderiam estar felizes com o que viviam juntos, mas Isabella sentia falta de carinho, que ela achou fosse possível depois daquela maravilhosa noite no hotel. Às vezes, ela chegava a imaginar que aquela noite nunca existira de fato, que fora apenas um sonho bom...

O assunto da creche ainda não se resolvera. Isabella verificara nos arquivos da firma e Emmett parecia ter razão. Os advogados da firma tinham recomendado que a creche não fosse construída. Seria muito arriscado em um mercado tão competitivo, com tantos problemas normais de qualquer empresa. Não havia por que colocar em risco mais um aspecto da companhia.

Era óbvio que a Edward Cullen e Associados vinha em primeiro lugar. Sem ela, não haveria empregos para as mães das crianças que precisavam da creche e a situação seria bem pior. Assim, Isabella não se sentia firme o suficiente para discutir o assunto com Edward. Mas desejava, do fundo do coração, que alguma coisa pudesse ser feita.

Jen e Angela procuraram, certo dia, querendo uma resposta definitiva sobre o que estava havendo.

— As coisas não parecem muito boas — Isabella informou, com pesar no coração. E explicou brevemente a opinião dos advogados sobre a creche.

— Ah, mas isso é tão injusto! — Angelacomentou, amuada. — Não pode falar com Edward e ver se seria possível encontrar uma solução plausível?

Isabella sentia que devia defender o marido diante das colegas, mas não podia contar-lhes que sua influência, agora que era esposa, não era maior do que quando era apenas uma assistente.

Pouco tempo depois, no fim de março, dois homens apareceram no escritório, com roupas de trabalho, parecendo perdidos.

— Posso ajudá-los? — Isabella se prontificou.

— Sim, senhora, obrigado — disse um deles. — Somos da Construtora Branart e estamos procurando o local da creche.

— Creche?

— Sim, mas acho que estamos no andar errado. — E o homem mostrou-lhe uma planta desenhada à mão, do prédio.

— É, de fato estão no andar errado. Mas por que estão procurando pelo local da creche?

— Estamos preparando as inovações que foram pedidas para ampliar o espaço. Precisamos tirar as medidas e começar a fazer o planejamento final. Estamos com pressa porque a inauguração será no final de junho.

— É, queremos começar logo — interferiu o outro trabalhador.

— Deve haver algum engano — Isabella comentou, mais para si mesma do que para os homens. Mas verificou os papéis que os homens lhe mostraram, vendo que a data era de apenas dois dias antes.

Conduziu os homens até o elevador e disse-lhes em qual andar deveriam descer, e depois voltou apresada para sua sala. Atravessou-a e, sem bater, entrou na de Edward, que estava ao telefone.

Isabella não esperou que ele desligasse:

— O que está havendo com a creche?

Edward não respondeu de pronto, mas pediu à pessoa que estava do outro lado da linha que aguardasse sua ligação, desligando em seguida. Então recostou-se à cadeira e sorriu de um modo que não fazia há semanas.

— Por que quer saber? — perguntou, com ar de suspense.

— Não vai me dizer? Pensei que havia problemas!

— E há. Sempre há.

— Mas...

Edward levantou-se. Seus olhos brilhavam, enquanto ele se divertia com a agitação de Isabella.

— Achou mesmo que eu ia deixá-los tirarem nossa creche? — perguntou, vindo em sua direção. — Acha que eu deixaria minhas funcionárias decepcionadas comigo?

— Mas a firma... Poderia perdê-la, caso... Pelo menos, é o que os advogados disseram.

— Se alguém tentar fechar nossas portas, vamos lutar! Olhe, Isabella, não cheguei onde estou sentindo medo do futuro ou de ameaças de qualquer tipo. Quando algo é importante para mim, vou atrás!

Ele ia manter a creche! Ia lutar por ela! E nunca parecera tão belo e poderoso como naquele momento, aos olhos de Isabella.

— Oh, Edward! — Ela passou os braços por seu pescoço e abraçou-o.

— Ei, vai amassar meu terno! — ele protestou, em uma brincadeira. Então abraçou-a também e, olhando-a, deixou que todo o desejo que reprimira ultimamente fosse libertado.

O beijo que trocaram foi intenso, profundo, carregado de saudade e de promessas. O mundo pareceu parar de girar e nada mais teve importância porque estavam juntos, partilhando uma sensação indescritível de prazer e cumplicidade.

As vozes que começaram a surgir na outra sala finalmente penetraram seus cérebros, chamando-os de volta à realidade. Logo, havia várias pessoas no escritório, falando muito, gesticulando, rindo, e trazendo um problema para Edward resolver.

Isabella não ficou para saber de que se tratava. Voltou para sua sala, levando consigo a certeza de que Edward a queria. Pelo menos, isso.

A partir daquele momento já sabia o que fazer. Edward Cullen iria conhecer uma nova faceta da esposa.

O sorriso que tinha no rosto mostrava que iria ser bem interessante...

 **Capítulo X**

DEVIDO À oscilação de humor, Isabella abandonou seus planos por algum tempo. Tentava distrair-se com o trabalho, mas gradativamente voltou a pensar no assunto. Precisava agir, não podia sentir medo àquela altura dos acontecimentos. E, pensando melhor no assunto, acabou culpando a gravidez por isso. Imaginou que seus hormônios estivessem embaralhando seus pensamentos, mas agora que se sentia melhor, sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Sabia que não se podia deixar levar por experiências passadas... No fundo, tinha certeza de que era inerente à personalidade masculina querer comandar tudo, mas não queria ser tratada como se não fosse dona de suas vontades. Nunca conseguira enfrentar o pai ou o primeiro marido, mas era uma mulher diferente agora e conseguiria manter-se firme.

Certa noite, juntou-se a Edward, enquanto ele lia o jornal, no terraço. Era um começo de noite tranquilo, com uma leve brisa soprando do norte. Ficaram ali, apreciando a noite que chegava, em silêncio, por algum tempo.

Isabella cerrou os olhos, tentando encontrar forças. Afinal, sabia o que estava arriscando ao confrontar Edward. Ele podia simplesmente não se importar e tudo estaria acabado. Mas precisava fazer essa tentativa.

— Edward, quero quebrar nosso acordo — disse, por fim.

Ele ergueu, lentamente, os olhos por sobre o jornal.

— Mas... do que está falando? — estranhou.

— Já quebrei os termos do que tínhamos combinado e tudo está sem propósito agora. As coisas mudaram entre nós.

— Nada mudou...

— Mudou, sim. Concordamos em termos um casamento sem amor e eu... acabei me apaixonando por você.

A princípio, Isabella temeu não conseguir pronunciar tais palavras, mas, agora que as dissera, estava aliviada.

Edward, no entanto, estava quieto. E a olhava como se tivesse visto um fantasma. Não falava, não sorria, não fazia nada.

— Como vê, vamos ter que recomeçar de um modo diferente — comentou, perturbada com o silêncio dele.

— Isabella, já conversamos sobre isso — Edward observou pouco depois, mas seu rosto continuava sem expressão. — E concordamos que seria muito melhor deixarmos os sentimentos fora de nosso casamento.

— É fácil falar, mas difícil de fazer.

— Eu sei... — Edward a olhava intensamente.

Sabia bem o que Isabella queria, mas não podia ceder... Mesmo querendo muito. Ainda assim, queria fazer algo que lhe mostrasse o que sentia. Então propôs:

— Olhe, vamos fazer o seguinte: vou abrir dois cartões de crédito em seu nome e...

Isabella negou com um gesto enérgico de cabeça e interrompeu-o, furiosa:

— O quê?! Acha que quero seu dinheiro?! Não sou como Crystal! Não pode me comprar e devia saber disso!

— Não, Isabella, minha intenção não foi...

— Acha que estou tentando manipular a situação para arrancar dinheiro de você?! Pois saiba que eu o estou pressionando, sim, mas não por seu dinheiro! O que quero é seu coração, Edward!

Agora que começara e que se sentia firme o suficiente para falar tudo que queria, Isabella prosseguiu, sem vacilar:

— Eu amo você! E, se não me amar também, nosso acordo está terminado! Não quero viver deste jeito! Vou embora assim que o bebê nascer! Prometo ficar por perto, para que possa vê-lo e me ajudar a criá-lo, mesmo porque esta criança vai precisar do pai, mas não pretendo viver sob o mesmo teto que você!

Isabella levantou-se e entrou na sala, pedindo a Deus que o marido a chamasse, ou a alcançasse, mas ele não teve reação nenhuma.

Depois de ouvir a explosão de Isabella, Edward limitou-se a ficar observando-a, paralisado, sem voz, sentindo como se estivesse presenciando a cena em um filme que já vira antes. Parte de si queria correr atrás dela e dizer-lhe o que sentia, mas parte o segurava, frio e sem vida como uma pedra.

A partir daquela conversa, Isabella determinou-se a cuidar somente do bebê e do trabalho. No que se referia à vida pessoal deles, as coisas seguiam como se nada tivesse acontecido. Parecia até que aquela fatídica conversa nunca havia existido.

As amigas de Isabella, da empresa, estavam preparando um chá-de-bebê para ela. Ela ligara para uma clínica especializada para começar a fazer um curso de pré-natal.

Era difícil acreditar que oito semanas já se tinham passado desde o casamento. Isabella estava grávida de sete meses e meio, já. O bebê chutava-a sem parar e parecia ter sua própria personalidade.

Edward a ajudara a escolher um dos quartos para a criança e tinham-no decorado ao gosto dela, com animaizinhos de pelúcia e papel de parede com ursinhos e nuvens. Para quem observasse de fora, tudo parecia absolutamente normal.

Aquele era um dia estranho para o mês de abril. A primavera dava seus primeiros sinais, enfeitando as ruas com o verde exuberante das folhas e o colorido . das flores, mas Isabella não conseguia ver nada disso. Desde que acordara, sentia uma apreensão que não conseguia explicar.

— Coma alguma coisa — Jane ofereceu quando ela entrou no refeitório, naquela tarde. Outras mulheres faziam o mesmo.

No entanto, a simples menção de comida fez com que Isabella sentisse um enjoo repentino. Agradeceu e saiu para o corredor, dando alguns passos, na esperança de sentir-se melhor.

Uma tontura fez com que Isabella se apoiasse à parede, enquanto caminhava rumo ao toalete feminino. Uma sensação de medo a tomou de repente e, quando fechou a porta atrás de si, viu o sangue.

Angela estava lá, diante do espelho e, assim que percebeu sua chegada, começou a falar:

— Estamos planejando uma grande festa para a inauguração da creche!

Mas Isabella não a ouvia. A única coisa que sentia naquele momento era medo. Medo de que algo acontecesse com o seu bebê. Sentia-se incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa para protegê-lo. Lembrou-se de Edward, da sua força, da segurança que sentia junto a ele... Apoiada à parede, pediu, quase sem voz:

— Por favor, Angela, mande chamar Edward. Não estou me sentindo bem. Algo de muito errado está acontecendo com o bebê...

Angela voltou-se, assustada e, sem uma palavra, saiu em busca de ajuda.

Depois que a amiga saiu, Isabella não conseguiu mais ter uma noção exata dos acontecimentos. Ouviu sirenes, a voz preocupada de Edward, as vozes dos enfermeiros quando deu entrada ao hospital.

Quando voltou a si, estava em uma cama, com aparelhos amarrados a seu corpo monitorando suas reações. Levou a mão esquerda ao ventre, temerosa, mas sentiu-se aliviada quando percebeu que ainda estava com seu bebê ali. Sua outra mão estava amarrada à beirada da cama e havia um tubo de soro atado a ela.

Foi então que viu Edward, inclinando-se sobre seu rosto. A expressão dele era de pura preocupação. Isabella sorriu-lhe de leve, em uma tentativa de dizer-lhe que estava tudo bem, mas nem ela mesma tinha certeza disso.

— Isabella, estão fazendo tudo que é possível para que o bebê não nasça por enquanto — informou ele. — Mas não se preocupe com ele, seus sinais vitais estão bons.

Ela assentiu e cerrou os olhos, mergulhando em um sono profundo e imediato. Edward voltou a sentar-se na cadeira onde passara as últimas vinte e quatro horas. Estava consciente de que não sairia dali enquanto não tivesse certeza absoluta de que tudo estava bem.

Quando Isabella tornou a acordar, ouviu vozes. Pôde compreender que falavam sobre perigo, mas não conseguiu manter-se acordada para ouvir o resto.

A voz de Rose estava próxima, e Isabella sorriu ao ouvi-la.

Edward percebeu que ela divagava entre a realidade e a inconsciência, e aproximou-se.

— Como você está? — perguntou, junto a seu ouvido.

— Bem... Edward, não sei o que está acontecendo, mas quero que saiba que, haja o que houver, nosso bebê ficará com você sempre. Jamais tentarei afastá-lo... Mesmo que nunca me ame...

Edward beijou-lhe de leve a fronte e, olhando para a cunhada, estranhou:

— De onde ela tirou a ideia de que eu nunca a amaria?

Rose ergueu os ombros.

— Não sei — respondeu. — Talvez quando passou a tratá-la como a assistente, em vez de esposa...

Ele olhou-a, irritado.

— Isso é ridículo!

— Edward, acorde... Você diz ser um homem tão esperto e, no entanto, parece cego! Não vê que o que faz para se proteger de ser ferido vai exatamente levá-lo a se ferir outra vez?

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Sabe, sim. E sei que vai fazer algo a respeito. Bem, vejo você amanhã. Ligue, se alguma coisa acontecer.

Ele assentiu, tornando a sentar-se e olhando para Isabella quase com desespero.

Rose sabia como ser irritante, às vezes, pensou. Mas ela, quase sempre, tinha razão. Tinha se comportado como um tolo até agora. Ainda mais porque ali, ao lado de Isabella, tinha absoluta certeza de que a amava perdidamente.

Isabella acordou e viu a sorridente enfermeira com a bandeja próxima à cama.

— Acordou? Que maravilha! — exclamou ela, bem-humorada. — Bem na hora do lanchinho!

Isabella franziu a testa, totalmente sem fome, mas percebeu que a moça brincava, colocando um novo tubo de glicose na ponta da agulha que entrava por seu braço.

— Viu, não é gostoso? — continuou a enfermeira, tentando descontraí-la. — Olhe, mocinha, vou lhe dizer uma coisa: este andar inteiro só fala em seu marido. Que devoção a dele! Não saiu dessa cadeira nem por um instante!

Como se soubesse que estavam falando dele, Edward apareceu e espiou pela fresta da porta entreaberta.

— Viu? — comentou a enfermeira, como para confirmar o que acabara de dizer.

— Isabella... — murmurou ele, aproximando-se. — Queria tanto que não tivesse que passar por tudo isto...

— Vai ter valido a pena se o bebê vier bem — ela respondeu, tentando sorrir.

— Está acordada o suficiente para entender se eu explicar o que os médicos pretendem fazer?

Ela assentiu.

— Vão ter que operá-la pela manhã. Uma cesariana, porque seu organismo não está conseguindo segurar essa gravidez até o final.

— Mas ainda é cedo...

— Eu sei, mas não há outra alternativa. Haverá um grande risco se esperarmos. — Ele tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a com carinho. — Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Estamos juntos nisso, lembra-se?

Isabella pensou por instantes, avaliando a gravidade da situação. Então assentiu, e depois murmurou:

— Ainda não pensamos em um nome para o bebê...

— Que nome gostaria de dar a ele? — Edward perguntou, solícito.

— O nome do seu pai.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Anthony? — ele perguntou, com a voz embargada pela emoção.

— Exatamente.

— Então, está bem. — Edward não entendia por que ela fizera isso. Era como se um círculo estivesse completo em sua vida, e seu coração se alegrava por isso. Isabella não poderia ter feito algo melhor por ele. Como poderia não amá-la?

Estava tenso demais na manhã seguinte. Esperava fora do quarto, enquanto Isabella estava sendo preparada para a cirurgia. Sentia-se ansioso e irritado. Quando, por fim, deram-lhe permissão para entrar, foi direto a Isabella e segurou-lhe as mãos com ternura.

— A enfermeira disse que vou dormir de novo — murmurou ela, sorrindo. — Que novidade... Desde que entrei aqui, não faço outra coisa...

— Mas, desta vez, quando acordar, já vamos ter nosso bebê conosco.

Isabella assentiu, mas estava preocupada.

— Preciso dizer-lhe uma coisa, antes que a levem. — Edward aproximou-se mais, querendo muito poder abraçá-la. — Eu a amo. Demais!

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio, nos quais os olhos dela brilharam de emoção.

— Jura? — sussurrou. — Ou está me dizendo isso porque quer que eu me sinta bem?

— Olhe, Isabella, ninguém me faria dizer a uma mulher que a amo, se eu realmente não amasse. Eu amo você, sim, e por algum motivo estúpido nunca fui capaz de lhe dizer o quanto. Se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, eu... eu acho que morreria.

— Sr. Cullen, vai ter que deixar o quarto agora — informou a enfermeira que trazia o sonífero.

Edward afastou-se devagar, preocupado.

— Cuide bem dela — recomendou, antes de sair.

E Isabella adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios, porque as últimas palavras dele tinham soado muito mais como uma ameaça do que como um pedido.

Rose ficou ao lado de Edward, na sala de espera, enquanto a cirurgia acontecia. E, vendo-o andar de um lado para o outro, como qualquer homem a ponto de ser pai, tirou algumas fotografias para mostrar a Isabella depois.

Quando o médico apareceu na ponta do corredor, Emmett já estava com eles e foram todos ao seu encontro, para saber como tudo acontecera.

— Adoro esta parte! — brincou o obstetra, sorridente. — Sinto-me um astro!

— Como ela está? — Edward quis saber, aflito.

— Muito bem. E o senhor é pai de um belo garoto. Poderá vê-lo em uma hora. Vamos colocá-lo na unidade neo natal, mas ele está reagindo maravilhosamente bem.

Edward sentiu, de repente, que o sangue havia parado de correr em suas veias. Tanto que Emmett e Rose tiveram de ampará-lo, com receio de que desmaiasse.

— Não é nada — ele garantiu. — É que, depois de tanta preocupação, saber que as duas pessoas mais importantes da minha vida estão bem... Ora, estou me sentindo aliviado e feliz, imensamente feliz!

Horas mais tarde, quando Isabella acordou e olhou à sua volta, percebeu que Edward estava sentado na cadeira à cabeceira da cama.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor! — avisou ele depressa, com receio de que ela se preocupasse à toa. — Anthony é lindo e perfeito.

Ela sorriu.

— Quando posso vê-lo?

— Assim que o médico achar que tem condições de sentar-se na cadeira de rodas. Eu mesmo vou levá-la até o berçário.

Isabella assentiu e pareceu pensar por instantes. Depois chamou-o:

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Ainda me ama? Ou foi um sonho que tive?

Ele riu, mas sentia um nó na garganta, e acariciou o rosto pálido.

— Sim, eu ainda a amo. E vou amá-la para sempre.

— Promete?

— Tem alguma dúvida disso?!

Isabella olhou bem dentro daqueles olhos escuros e densos pelos quais se apaixonara. Amava-o demais e agora sentia esperança de que, finalmente, pudessem ter um casamento de verdade e formar uma família feliz.

— Eu ia ter um filho por motivos errados — murmurou, acariciando o rosto de Edward com a mão livre. — Mas você apareceu e, de repente, tornou tudo certo.

Edward inclinou-se e beijou-a, carinhoso. Não poderia estar mais feliz e sabia que essa felicidade era partilhada com ela, o que tornava tudo ainda mais encantador.

No dia seguinte, Isabella pôde ver seu filhinho, mesmo que através de um vidro. Ele estava na incubadora, mas seu quadro evoluía bem, conforme a opinião do pediatra do hospital.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Isabella quando a enfermeira trouxe o pequeno embrulhinho até bem perto do vidro, para que o visse melhor.

— Oh, Deus, ele é tão lindo! — exclamou, feliz e emocionada, e sentiu a mão de Edward apertando-lhe de leve o ombro, confortando-a e assegurando-lhe a confiança que podia depositar nele para sempre.

— Agora somos uma família de fato, meu amor — afirmou ele. — E vamos ter outros bebês, encher aquela cobertura de criaturinhas maravilhosas, todas elas parecidas com você.

— E você vai adorá-los — Isabella completou, secando as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto.

— Vou, sim. Incondicionalmente. Como amo você. — E, de repente, Edward soube que estava dizendo uma grande verdade. Amaria seus filhos com toda a força de seu coração, como já amava Thony e Isabella.

Um sentimento diferente, caloroso, o invadiu, fazendo-o sentir-se muito bem. Só então conscientizou-se de que, pela primeira vez na vida, era um homem completamente feliz.

******************************Fim*****************************

Meninas... gostaram?

Me deixem review caso tenham gostado e queiram outra!


End file.
